Season 1 Rewrite - Perfect Family? Yeah Right!
by GemmaJadeX-FilesSpade
Summary: This is basically the season 1 rewrite going from my storyline. Starts from 'The Witch Is Back' as in the real show 'The Truth Is Out There... And It Hurts' would be where the first few chapters happened.
1. The Witch Is Back

**This is the episode rewrite with my story line where Prue is pregnant with Andy's baby. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts never happened, if it were on the telly that episode would be what happened in the first chapters of my story. Let me know if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Charmed, all the characters, & I hang around with Shannen Doherty... Okay, wishful thinking, I know. I own nada, squit, zilch! D':**

_Scene: Salem, Massachusetts, 1692. A turnkey opens a cell door in a jail. Melinda is there. Matthew walks in._

Melinda: Matthew.

Matthew: Hello, Melinda.

Melinda: Why? Why did you betray me?

Matthew: You got what you deserve.

Melinda: So you've never loved me? All the passion, all the heat?

Matthew: I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers.

Melinda: And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn.

Matthew: I had to keep my secret.

Melinda: Well, you can keep your trinkets too.

_She pulls off the locket from around her neck and throws it at him._

Matthew: I'll find another witch to give it to.

_He opens the locket._

Melinda: Maybe not.

_He takes out a little piece of paper and it combusts. He throws it on the ground in surprise._

Matthew: What magic is this?

Melinda: I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain."

_The wind blows around the enclosed room and Matthew gets sucked into the locket._

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Rex puts some jewellery on Prue's desk. He picks up the locket and tries to open it. Prue walks in._

Prue: Rex?

Rex: Ah, good morning, Prue, and welcome back. I trust you're feeling okay? I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalogue. A marvellous shipment from an estate back east._ (He gestures to the tray of Jewelry on Prue's desk.)_

Prue: I'll get right on it, and i'm fine thank you for asking. _(She puts her jacket on the back of the chair.)_

Rex: Thanks, and congratulations.

_Prue smiles at him and he leaves. Prue sees the locket and picks it up. She opens it. The door slams shut and Matthew emerges from it bringing with him the same wind from 1692._

Matthew: At last, freedom. The world has changed. What time is this?

Prue: Excuse me?

Matthew: Where am I?

Prue: Who are you?

Matthew: Matthew Tate, and if you freed me from that locket you are descendant of Melinda Warren. _(He walks closer to her and she narrows her eyes and he flies across the room hitting the closed door with a thud_.) Thank you.

Prue: For what?

Matthew: I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it._ (He narrows his eyes and the chair next to her flies into her and pushes her into the wall. He then disappears, and she pushes the chair away runs towards the door, he appears behind her.) _Behind you, witch.

_Prue's hands automatically fly down to her stomach in an attempt to protect her baby and she turns around._

Prue: How did you do that?

Matthew: I can share your power but you can't share mine.

Prue: What do you want?

Matthew: I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back. _(He grabs her arm and wrenches it behind her back as she tries to back away. She winces at the force.) _Defend yourself. Stop time.

Prue: I can't._ (His grip tightens on her arm and tears threaten to fall at the pain and fear.)_

Matthew: Ah, so you're not alone. There are others._ (He blinks out and back in, this time appearing at the front of her desk. He picks up her nametag.) _And the family name is now Halliwell.

Rex: _(from outside)_ Prue, are you okay in there?

_Matthew uses Prue's power to break the glass on the window. He jumps out the window and floats down to the ground, landing on his feet. He walks away. Prue watches him from the broken window then backs away gently rubbing her aching arm._

_Scene: Outside Bucklands. Police are there where Matthew jumped out the window. Andy and Morris are questioning a man._

Man: I was just sitting there, you know, reading the sports, having a cup of Joe and 'bam', this guy comes flying out of nowhere, you know. Weird clothes, bad manners, he nearly fell right on top of me.

Morris: When you say fell...

Man: I mean fell, you know, like from way up there, I guess. I don't know.

Morris: That's a ten story drop, sir.

Andy: Twelve.

Morris: And you're telling us that he just got up, walked away without a scratch. That's what you're saying.

Andy: Got a better explanation?

Morris: Excuse us._ (Andy and Morris walk away.) _All right, Trudeau. Pull out your secret ghost hunter decoder ring, and let's hear it.

_Andy laughs._

Andy: Look, Morris, I don't know, okay. All I know is whatever happened started up there in that office. _(He gestures up at the broken window.)_

Morris: Uh huh. So let's find out who's office that is.

Andy: I already know. It's Prue's.

_Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo's under the sink, fixing it. Phoebe's sitting at the table and Piper's standing up._

Piper: So I suggested we add crab satay to the, uh, lunch menu and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab, Leo?

Leo: You know what I'd love, Piper?

Piper: What's that?

Leo: Is the, uh, ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?

Piper: Sure. _(Piper looks in his toolbox but doesn't know what it is. Phoebe walks over and pulls out the ratchet extension.)_ I knew that._ (She takes it off Phoebe and gives it to Leo.) _Here you go.

Leo: Thanks.

Piper: _(whispering to Phoebe)_ Stop it. Go away. _(She tries to get Phoebe to leave.) _Be right back, Leo.

Leo: No problem.

_Piper and Phoebe go in the dining room._

Piper: Stop it.

Phoebe: My sentiments exactly. Stop hinting around and ask him out already. Give him some of your crab.

Piper: Don't be disgusting.

Phoebe: Don't be so shy.

Piper: What if he says no?

Phoebe: Yeah, like that'll happen.

Piper: No, I'm serious.

Phoebe: So am I.

Piper: I'm very serious. I've never... you know...

Phoebe: You are kidding, right?

Piper: No.

Phoebe: You've never asked a guy out before?

Piper: Not on a real date, no.

Phoebe: I don't understand. Am I the only person in this family who's inherited the take-a-chance gene?

Piper: Probably. 'Cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene.

Phoebe: Ooh. Go.

_Phoebe pushes her back in the kitchen. Leo comes out from under the sink._

Leo: Well, part of the pipe is stuck. I'm almost finished here.

Piper: Terrific. Can I get you some tea?

Leo: Yeah, that'd be great._ (Piper gets the tea out of the fridge. Phoebe walks in.)_

Phoebe: What would be great?

Piper: Nothing._ (Piper puts the tea on the bench and Phoebe accidentally knocks it off. Piper freezes if before it falls on the floor.)_ Leo?

Phoebe: Frozen. Quick, have your way with him.

Piper: Do you never stop?

_Phoebe laughs. Piper holds a bucket under the tea._

Phoebe: Looks like a Kodak moment to me.

_She pretends to take photos._

Piper: Phoebe, you're such a help.

Phoebe: Smile.

_Leo and the tea unfreeze. Prue walks in._

Prue: You guys, we are in serious trouble. _(Phoebe points to Leo.) _Uh, hi, Leo.

Leo: Hey, Prue.

Prue: Hey, uh, sisters. Upstairs now.

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Police are there. Andy's questioning Rex and Hannah._

Hannah: Uh, Webster, Hannah Webster.

Andy: You said you heard some noises in here. What kind?

Hannah: Uh, it's hard to say.

Rex: It almost sounded like a, a struggle of some sort. A fight perhaps.

Hannah: Yeah, and, and then we heard a crash and I assumed that was the window breaking and we came in to check on Prue and then she just went running out.

Morris: What did she say? What happened?

Hannah: Nothing, actually, she just left.

Rex: She was quite agitated too.

Andy: She didn't say where she was going by any chance did she?

Rex: No, no, sorry.

Morris: Okay, thanks, Mr. Buckland. CSI will be done with the windows in a couple of hours and you can have them fixed.

Rex: Believe me, Inspector. I really don't care about the window. I only care about Prue, especially with her being pregnant. You know what i mean, Inspector?

_Rex and Hannah leave._

Morris: Look, maybe you oughta ask the captain to assign somebody else.

Andy: Prue's my fiancee, I can't let someone else have this case. I'm fine with this.

Morris: Okay.

_Cut to Rex's office. Rex and Hannah are there._

Rex: I thought that went exceedingly well. Didn't you?

Hannah: We may have proven the legend of the locket true and that the little witch is charmed but now we have a seventeenth century warlock running around. I think he'll stick out.

Rex: Yep, but then again if the legend does hold true, Matthew's got a one track mind. Just like we do. He won't be difficult to find. Stop worrying, Hannah. You're gonna get wrinkles on your horns.

_Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there._

Piper: What did you say his name was?

Prue: Matthew Tate. And somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren. _(She plays with the locket in her hands.)_

Phoebe: The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancestor?

Piper: The one who burned at stake and started this whole mess.

Prue: Uh, he came out of the locket. And he has strong powers. Stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down landed right on his feet.

Phoebe: If it walks like warlock, and talks like a warlock...

Prue: Yeah, well, he's powerful and he means business. And he wants all three of our powers.

Phoebe: Can I see the locket?

_Prue hands the locket to Phoebe._

Prue: We have to figure out who he is before he finds the two of you.

Piper: Or finds out you're pregnant.

_Phoebe opens the locket and is pulled into a premonition._

Phoebe: You said Matthew came out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in.

Prue: You saw the past?

Piper: But you only see the future.

Phoebe: Not anymore.

Prue: We always knew that our powers would grow.

Phoebe: Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly.

_Prue and Piper smile._

_Scene: Halliwell Rossen & Haas Attorney's Office. Arnold Halliwell is on the phone._

Arnold: They want to countersue? Fine, bring it on, I'll eat 'em alive. Plus, we can double bill and get away with it. _(Matthew blinks in the room.)_ Excuse me. _(He hangs up the phone.)_

Matthew: Are you Arnold Halliwell?

Arnold: Yeah, and who are you? Robin Hood?

_Matthew squinted his eyes and Arnold flies up against the wall._

Matthew: Tell me where your sisters are.

Arnold: What sisters? _(Arnold fumbles with his collar trying to loosen it.)_ I'm an only child. Let me go or I'll sue you...

_Matthew clenches his fist and breaks the lawyers neck._

Matthew: Lawyers have not changed. _(He blinks out.)_

_Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there. Phoebe's flipping through a photo album and Piper's reading a book which contains information on the legend of the locket._

Phoebe: I was right. It was Melinda in my vision. Isn't she beautiful.

Prue: Hmm. She kind of looks like mom.

Piper: Listen to this. "And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal."

Phoebe: That must be what I saw.

Prue: And I let him out early. Great.

Piper: You're not kidding. The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line. That'd be us and by extension, Prue's baby.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line behind the other warlocks.

Prue: _(She shakes her head.) _We've never been up against anyone like him before.

Phoebe: So, what do we do?

Piper: I say we hide. _(Piper closes the book in her hands.)_

Prue: No, we have to find out exactly what we're up against. And we start with the locket and how it wound up on my desk.

_Cut to the conservatory. Leo's there watching TV. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in._

Leo: Hey, Prue, your work's on the news, check it out.

Reporter: This morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. Twist? He apparently got up and walked away unharmed.

Prue: _(Whispers.) _We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent.

Phoebe: There's that 'I' word again.

Piper: Look, Andy's on TV._ (She points at the telly.)_

Phoebe: _(Looks out the window.) _He's here, too.

Prue: _(Whispers)_ Tell him i'm out, I don't want him involved. If he finds out a warlock wants to kill us and I'm powerless against him, he'll never leave.

_The doorbell rings. Phoebe answers it._

Phoebe: Andy, what a surprise. Prue said you were working today.

Andy: I need to talk with Prue, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Prue? I know its been hours since you last saw eachother but do you really want to be one of those daddys-to-be that doesn't let the mom outta their sight?

Andy: It's not about that. It's police business.

Phoebe: Oh, well, uh, she's not home. She's at work.

Andy: No, she's not.

Phoebe: Well, then, I don't know where she is, but I'll tell her that you stopped by, okay? Ciao!

_Phoebe turns to leave but Andy grabs her arm._

Andy: A man fell out of Prue's office window. Which is suspicious enough. But then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street. A lawyer named Halliwell. Now I know she knows who he is and i'm guessing its a demon or warlock. I also need to know if she's okay. One more time, Phoebe, where is she?

Phoebe: I don't know, get her a cowbell or something.

_Phoebe goes back inside. Andy sighs, looks at the house shaking his head and walks down the stairs knowing there's no other choice.._

_Cut to the living room._

Prue: _(Paces.)_ Great, so now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the San Francisco P.D. One of which wants to kill me and the other is just incredibly pissed at me.

Phoebe: Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue.

Piper: Maybe Andy can help.

Prue: Oh, yeah. You want to have that conversation with him? "Hey Andy, I hate to bother you but this seventeenth century warlock is trying to kill me, my sisters, and your child." Any thoughts?

Piper: Okay, it was a bad idea. But the point is we need help.

Prue: Yeah, well, unfortunately more than Andy can give. I don't even want him in the line of fire.

Piper: Prue sit down, you don't need to be this stressed right now.

_Prue gives in after a glaring match with Piper and sinks into the armchair._

Phoebe: What we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren.

Prue: Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Reach back in time, grab her and tell her that we need her help?

Phoebe: Yes. And I know exactly how to do it. As long as you both don't mind losing a little blood...

_Time lapse. In the attic. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting around a table where they have placed candles, a dagger and other assorted items including the bowl with the necessary ingredients in._

Piper: Am I the only one having the second thoughts?

Phoebe: Yes.

Prue: We don't really have any others options.

Piper: But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all...

Phoebe: I read The Book of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers.

_Phoebe picks up the knife._

Piper: What's that for?

Phoebe: Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt... much.

_Phoebe stabs her finger._

Phoebe: I lied, I lied. Okay, come on guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters?

_Prue looks away grimacing at the blood and takes the knife off of Phoebe._

Piper: I remember my finger got infected.

_Prue stabs her finger and winces slightly._

Prue: Ow. Yeah, but the oath worked.

_Prue holds out the knife for Piper._

Piper: And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife.

Prue: How are you gonna cut yourself?

Piper: I'm not.

Phoebe: Piper...

Piper: I can't stand the sight of blood.

Prue: Evil beings have blown up in our attic...

Phoebe: Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes...

Prue: And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?

Piper: Okay, just cut my finger.

_She holds out her hand._

Prue: _(to Phoebe)_ You do it. Too much blood makes me nauseous right now.

_She hands Phoebe the knife. Piper covers her eyes and Phoebe stabs her finger._

Piper: Ow!

Prue: Okay, here.

_Prue holds the locket and her sisters squeeze their fingers and the blood drips into a locket. Phoebe takes it off her as Prue does the same, then she closes it and places it in the bowl. Fog pours out of the bowl making the air around the sisters cloudy._

Phoebe: "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood..."

Phoebe, Prue, Piper: "Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother."

Phoebe: "We summon thee."

_White orbs float through the air and when they clear deposit Melinda in the attic._

Melinda: _(smiles)_ Oh, blessed be.

_Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Phoebe and Melinda are there. Phoebe unzips a dress._

Melinda: No, don't-don't rip the dress to make it fit me.

Phoebe: Oh, no, no, I'm not ripping it. It's called a zipper, see?

_Phoebe zips up the dress._

Melinda: Oh, a wise witch made this.

_Melinda takes the dress off of Phoebe and plays with the zipper._

Phoebe: Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in.

_Melinda starts putting on the dress._

Melinda: It's so odd to be here again. To breathe and feel._ (She strokes the dress which she is now wearing.)_ What sheep has wool so soft?

Phoebe: A synthetic one.

Melinda: Oh! _(Phoebe zips up the dress.)_ So did it, did it take you long to make the dress?

Phoebe: Make it? No, no, I bought it.

Melinda: Oh, you must be rich.

_Prue and Piper walk in._

Prue: No, she's got credit cards.

Piper: Oh, wow, Melinda, you look great.

Melinda: Thank you. Oh, but how do you keep your legs warm?

Prue: We drink coffee. Well... I used to.

_Leo approaches the doorway._

Leo: Oh, sorry, I let myself in and it didn't occur to me.

Piper: Leo, uh, it's okay. This is, uh...

Phoebe: Our cousin, Melinda.

Leo: Nice to meet you.

Piper: Leo's fixing our plumbing.

Melinda: What's that?

Prue: Uh, we've got to go now.

Melinda: To work with one's hands is a great gift.

Leo: Well, I am a true labourer. I earn that I eat, get that I wear.

Melinda: Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness.

Leo, Melinda: Shakespeare.

_Melinda giggles._

Prue: Wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now.

_They walk out of the room and Leo walks in._

Melinda: He is a treasure, Piper.

Piper: Why are you telling me?

_Scene: Halliwell Hardware and Appliance. The store owner is dead and hooked up on the wall by some garden tools. Matthew is there. Rex and Hannah walk in._

Rex: Hello, Matthew.

Hannah: We have got to do something about his clothes.

Matthew: Who are you? How do you know me?

Rex: Well, the short answer is we're the ones who gave the witch the locket to have you freed. I suppose you could say we're partners.

Matthew: I work alone.

Rex: No, not in this century you don't. You're new in town, new in time, you need our help. Hmm, I see you've been shopping. Find what you're looking for?

Matthew: I want Melinda Warren's children.

Hannah: Ooh, talk about your coincidences.

Rex: You see, we have the means to find them for you. And you have to ability to take their powers. Come. _(They turn to leave but Matthew doesn't move.) _What?

Matthew: How'd you find me?

Rex: Prue Halliwell, a Halliwell attorney, now here. You are leaving a trail, my friend. And that has got to stop.

_Scene: Manor. Dining room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Melinda are sitting at the table. Prue is putting the locket around Melinda's neck._

Melinda: Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake.

Piper: Why didn't you save yourself?

Phoebe: Yeah, why didn't you use your powers to escape?

Melinda: I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too. So I thought, I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are.

Phoebe: Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early? _(She glances at Prue.)_

Melinda: Phoebe, I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future.

Prue: How? Matthew is so strong and he has this wild power. He can be at one place and then another.

Melinda: In the blink of an eye?

Prue: Exactly.

Melinda: It's called blinking. He must've copied it from another witch. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me but who knows what other powers he still has?

Phoebe: What you mean copied from you?

Melinda: Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him.

Prue: Then he definitely has mine.

Melinda: Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all three powers, he will be impossible to vanquish.

Phoebe: Technically there's about four powers, although we're not sure what the forth is.

_Melinda looks confused._

Prue: I'm pregnant, but that's besides the point. So what do we do?

Melinda: Oh Prue that's fantastic! Another girl of course. _(Everybody smiles.) _Now back on the subject of Matthew we have to curse him back in the locket.

Piper: And if we can't?

_Silence._

_Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Hannah and Matthew are there. Matthew is putting on some jeans and Hannah is sitting on a chair with her back to him._

Matthew: Are these pants meant to be so tight?

_Hannah peeks over her shoulder._

Hannah: Absolutely.

Matthew: No wonder your men frown all the time. It's a wonder they can even walk. So, is this right?

Hannah: Oh, yeah.

Matthew: If it pleases you to look, look.

Hannah: I wasn't looking... Much.

_He walks over to her._

Matthew: Why the false modesty? I, I don't understand.

Hannah: Well, it's a very complex issue these days. I mean, there's political correctness, sexual harassment, um, don't get me started.

Matthew: Hmm, what a strange time this is. So open, yet so closed. Where even a warlock feels shame. _(He leans close to Hannah suggestively.)_

_Rex walks in._

Rex: Hannah... what the devil?

Hannah: Rex, I told you I'd get him dressed.

Rex: Yeah, ten minutes ago.

Matthew: Well, we tried on many things. She said it is difficult to choose.

Rex: Playtime's over, big boy. You have a job to do. _(Matthew walks away.) (whispering)_ Remember, he goes back from whence he came once his task is completed.

_Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Melinda walk in the attic._

Melinda: I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients.

Prue: It's been a while since you cursed Matthew.

Phoebe: Yeah, like three hundred years.

Piper: Whatever you don't remember should be in the book.

_They walk over to the Book Of Shadows._

Melinda: The Book Of Shadows. Oh, my, it's gotten so thick.

Prue: It wasn't always?

Melinda: No, no. But obviously each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so. Have you added anything?

Phoebe: Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell... Wait, can we?

Melinda: All things in time, Phoebe. The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. Oh, here's the curse.

_Prue hands her a pencil and paper. Melinda looks at it confused._

Prue: Just start writing.

Melinda: No ink?

Prue: No.

_Melinda starts writing._

Melinda: Ha! _(She smiles.)_

_(The sisters giggle.)_

Piper: Grams must've added this one.

_They look at the opposite page._

Melinda: "To Increase Patience."

Phoebe: I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?

Prue: We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe.

Phoebe: I was not a troublemaker. I was just...

Piper: A pain.

Phoebe: A free spirit.

Prue: A handful.

Melinda: A Warren. It's a family trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me.

Prue: Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us. We need to get going.

_Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex is showing Matthew pictures of Prue, Piper and Phoebe._

Rex: Now, this is Prue, you've already met, she's also pregnant. This is Piper, and this is Phoebe. _(He pointed to each sister as he said their name.)_

Matthew: Such marvellous paintings. You can not feel the brushstrokes.

Hannah: Remind us to take you to the movies when this is all over.

Rex: This is the address of Quake. _(He passes Matthew a slip of paper with the address on it.)_ Piper works there. May I suggest that you go there next and take her power. Hannah will drive you.

_Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Everyone's there. They are making a potion and Prue is staring out the window trying to suppress her nausea._

Melinda: The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need.

Piper: Phoebe can do the spices and I'll chop the scallions.

Phoebe: This is so cool. We've never done a curse before.

Melinda: Oh, I'm glad. They're not to be taken lightly.

Phoebe: I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher.

Melinda: I'd savor my first gift before I move on to the next one.

Phoebe: I see pictures. What's to savor?

Melinda: No, but you see visions of the future and the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal.

Phoebe: Hmm. Did you hear that Prue? _(She looks over to where Prue is stood.)_

Piper: Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now.

Prue: Yeah, he'll be back, and he won't take no for an answer.

_Prue walks over to them._

Prue: So do we have everything?

Piper: Actually there's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant.

Phoebe: The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl.

Melinda: Is that a problem?

Prue: Well, they're an endangered species. Um, certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore.

Melinda: Why?

Phoebe: Deforestation, pollution... It's a long story.

Piper: Do you think they have one at the zoo?

Melinda: What's a zoo?

Phoebe: In theory it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged and...

Prue: You know what? I'll work on the feather. Piper, can you handle the herbs?

Piper: Uh, yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift.

Phoebe: Well, I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up.

Melinda: No, you can't leave the house. You are the two Matthew needs.

Piper: We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?

_Scene: Outside Quake. Hannah and Matthew are sitting in the car across the street._

Matthew: I've waited over three hundred years for my revenge. As soon as Piper gets here I shall have it.

_Scene: Quake. Piper and Phoebe walk in._

Piper: You go ahead into the kitchen, I'm gonna cough on Martin and tell him I'm highly contagious so can I go home.

Phoebe: Love the plan.

_Phoebe goes in the kitchen. A waitress walks up to Piper._

Waitress: Hey, Piper. Did your sweetie find you?

Piper: My What?

Waitress: That guy with the English accent. He called earlier to see if you were working today.

_Cut to the kitchen. Matthew and Phoebe are there. Phoebe is holding a rolling pin and Matthew is backing her into a corner. Phoebe goes to hit him with the rolling pin but he grabs it and throws it on the floor. He then grabs Phoebe and she is pulled into a premonition, Matthew copies the power and sees what she sees._

Matthew: Now I have your power. And I see Melinda's here. Good. She will die at my hand.

_He pushes her to the ground and blinks out of the room. Piper rushes in and pulls Phoebe to her feet._

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yeah. It was Matthew. He's gone, but he copied my power.

_Scene: Outside Manor. Andy's sitting in his car that is parked across the street, he watches the manor._

_Cut to inside. Melinda is waiting outside the downstairs bathroom waiting for Prue who had succumbed to her nausea and been throwing up for the past few minutes. The toilet flushes and Prue emerges looking pale._

Prue: Sorry about that, I uh found a spotted owl at the museum where I used to work. Stuffed.

_Melinda brushes Prue's hair away from her face and strokes the side of it sympathetically._

Melinda: We only need one feather.

Prue: Good. Maybe that'll keep it down to a misdemeanour. Look, I'll be back as soon as I can. _(She pulls Melinda into a quick hug.)_

Melinda: Okay.

_Prue exits the manor._

_Cut to outside. Prue gets into her rental car and drives down the street. Andy follows her._

_Cut back inside. Melinda walks in the kitchen. She sees a blender on the bench. She reaches over and presses a button. It turns on and she jumps back. She quickly reaches back over and turns it off. The phone rings. She looks around._

_Cut to Quake. Piper and Phoebe are sat at the bar. Phoebe's on the phone._

Phoebe: Come on, answer.

_Cut back to Melinda. She walks into another room and over to the phone. The machine picks up._

Phoebe's Voice: "Hi, we're not home. You know the drill."

Phoebe: Prue, pick up.

Melinda: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Are you guys there?

Melinda: Phoebe, I-I'm here.

Phoebe: You guys need to be really careful.

Melinda: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Matthew was here, he could be on his way.

_Melinda presses a random button on the machine and it turns off._

_Cut to Quake._

Phoebe: The line went dead.

_Piper and Phoebe rush out of Quake._

_Cut back to the manor. There's a loud bang at the front door. Melinda runs into the foyer and Matthew's standing there._

Melinda: Matthew.

Matthew: We meet again.

Melinda: Yes. And the sight of you still makes me ill.

Matthew: Funny. The fact that I can now destroy your line forever, makes you so much more appealing.

Melinda: You think I won't stop you.

Matthew: How? You made your curse before and you still burned.

Melinda: And yet I'm here now, aren't I?

Matthew: You're nothing more then a dead witch watching over stupid girls who are about to die themselves.

Melinda: You won't touch them.

Matthew: Too late. I already have two of their powers. I just need the third. I believe her name is Piper. Unless, _(he holds her up against the wall)_ you want to freeze me.

Melinda: Go to hell, where you belong.

Matthew: Of course, i'll get the eldests childs power aswell. It'll be my bonus.

_Matthew has a premonition of them adding the feather to the potion._

Matthew: So that's why they brought you back, isn't it? You think you can curse me again. Hell, I could just kill you now.

Melinda: Go ahead. I've already given them the curse.

Matthew: You're lying.

Melinda: Am I?

Matthew: The one with the feather. Where is she now? Where's Prue? Tell me.

Melinda: She's at...

Matthew: Yes?

Melinda: The Zoo.

Matthew: Then that's where I'll kill her. And then I'll come back for the other two. That way you can watch them die and I can watch you suffer. _(He kisses her roughly.)_ And then you'll be next.

_He blinks out of the room._

_Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex is sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed. Hannah walks in and he makes no effort to move or open his eyes._

Rex: You lost him.

Hannah: We've had this conversation before, Rex, please stay out of my mind.

Rex: Well, did he copy Piper's power?

Hannah: I have no idea. Something happened in that restaurant though 'cause he just took off. And so did they.

Rex: Then why didn't you follow him?

Hannah: I tried. Why don't you just follow him right now?

Rex: Because I... Haven't mastered that ability yet, unfortunately. We need Matthew to provide us with the sisters powers otherwise we don't stand a chance in hell. Find him.

_Scene: Manor. Piper and Phoebe walk in._

Piper: Prue? Melinda?

Melinda: In here.

_They walk in the living room. Melinda's sitting on the couch holding a cushion to her._

Phoebe: Are you okay? It was Matthew, wasn't it?

Melinda: Yes. But don't worry, he's gone.

Phoebe: He found us at the restaurant and he copied my power. He said he was gonna kill you and I was so...

Melinda: It's alright, Phoebe. But we've got to hurry before Matthew gets back. Did you get all the herbs?

Piper: Yeah, all we need now is the feather.

Melinda: Good. Prue's taking care of that.

Phoebe: How?

_Scene: Museum. Prue exits the museum holding the feather. She hastily descends the stairs where Andy's is waiting for her. She bites her lip guiltily._

Prue: Uh Andy, what are you doing here?

Andy: We need to talk, Prue. _(He puts his arm around her waist and leads her to his car.)_

_Cut to Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex is sitting at his desk. Hannah comes flying through the door and lands on the floor. She stands back up._

Hannah: I found Matthew.

Rex: I can see.

_Matthew walks in._

Matthew: I need to find Prue and stop her.

Rex: You're supposed to be after Piper and Phoebe. I don't under...

Matthew: I got the power of premonition. With it I saw the eldest working on the curse. Help me find her.

Rex: No, no, no. There's no time to be distracted. You must stay on track. You must obtain the last power.

Matthew: But the curse will end me. They brought Melinda Warren back from the dead to do it.

Hannah: They did what?

Matthew: I will not go back to oblivion.

Rex: Listen, just listen to me. If they're planning to send you back, they'll have to cast the spell at their home.

Matthew: So?

Hannah: So, Prue will have to return there to do it.

Rex: Which is where you can thwart her and then gain the power to freeze.

Matthew: I've already tried. They'd rather die than give me that.

_Rex gets a gun out of his desk drawer._

Rex: Try again.

_Cut back to the museum. Prue is sat in the passenger seat of Andy's cop car trying to avoid looking him in the eyes._

Andy: Now for the last time, Prue. Why the feather? _(He held it up to emphasize his point.)_

Prue: I told you. I already had it from before.

Andy: Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering a museum which of course you did after you obstructed justice.

Prue: _(Tiredly)_ How did I obstruct justice?

Andy: Oh, come on, Prue, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here. Trouble in which I can't help you out unless you help me. I know the guy that jumped out of your window is supernatural.

Prue: I need to go, Andy, please.

Andy: What's the matter with you, Prue? This isn't a game, this is very serious.

Prue: Andy, please, you have to let me go. There's a warlock after us and my powers don't work on him.

Andy: No, I can't look the other way anymore, Prue. We're getting married and having a baby, you have to trust me with these things without me cornering you.

Prue: This isn't just me. It's Piper and Phoebe. I need to protect everyone and if you're around aswell i have to protect you too.

Andy: Just tell me what's going on all the time. For once in your life will you just trust me.

Prue: Andy, I'm sorry but I really have to go. _(She snatches the feather from him.)_

Andy: No, Prue, you can't. Not without me. _(Prue squints her eyes and the air bag inflates to its full size pinning Andy to the seat but not painfully. Prue gets out of the car.)_ Prue, get back here. You don't know what you're doing.

Prue: Stay away from the manor until i call you.

_Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe, Piper and Melinda are there. Melinda's scooping the potion into a small pouch._

Melinda: We're ready now. All we need is the feather.

Piper: And Prue. What's keeping her? You don't think...

Phoebe: No, she should be fine. Matthew already copied her power.

Melinda: Besides, I sent him to the zoo.

Phoebe: She's probably stuck in traffic.

Melinda: When she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew.

Phoebe: Do you think he's gonna be hard to find?

_Matthew appears._

Matthew: Not at all. I have waited too long for this moment, to hide. _(He approaches the trio.)_

Melinda: This is our battle, Matthew. Leave them alone.

Matthew: I will have what I came for. _(He squints his eyes to bring Piper towards him. He pulls her towards him and tightens his grasp when she struggles against him.)_ Your powers and your death.

Phoebe: Piper!

Matthew: Freeze me, witch.

Piper: In your dreams.

_He pulls out his gun and points it at Piper's head._

Matthew: I said freeze me. Save yourself. No? Then save your sister. _(He points the gun away from Piper and instead points it at Phoebe.)_

Piper: Phoebe!

_Prue charges into the kitchen._

Prue: Save yourself.

_He releases Piper and points the gun at Prue as Piper runs back over to Phoebe and Melinda._

Matthew: Give me that feather.

_Prue uses her power and the gun flies out of his hands. The chair nearest to him flies up and hits him knocking him back. She runs over and hands the feather to Melinda who adds it to the pouch._

Melinda: Piper, now! _(Piper freezes Matthew and the pouch is thrown into the potion bowl. Melinda opens the locket and the familiar wind whipped around the room.)_ "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain." _(Matthew unfreezes and wind surrounds him.)_ It's what you deserve.

Matthew: This is not the end!

_He gets sucked into the locket and it slammed shut almost catching Melinda's fingers._

Melinda: Yes it is. This is for eternity.

_Everyone sighs in relief._

Prue: _(Covers her mouth and nose with her hands.) _Oh that potion reeks!

_Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office._

Hannah: I followed him, he failed. What do we do now?

Rex: I don't know. We're gonna have to think of something fast though. He's gonna be none too pleased to learn that we have failed.

Hannah: It wasn't a complete failure, right? I mean, we outed them, proved they were the Charmed Ones, that has to count.

Rex: It'll buy us a little bit of time, but precious little.

Hannah: You should've listened to me, Rex. We should've taken care of them ourselves.

Rex: Yeah, you're right, Hannah. We should've done.

_Scene: Police station. Morris and Andy are there._

Morris: What happened?

Andy: I don't want to talk about it.

Morris: You know something, don't you?

_Andy's phone rings._

Andy: Prue? I'm on my way.

_He turns to leave._

Morris: Trudeau, you cannot with-hold evidence.

Andy: The incident this morning was nothing to do with Prue. Now can we just forget about it.

_Scene: Manor. Piper runs down the stairs and stops halfway down when she spots Leo._

Piper: Leo. You're here. Why are you here?

Leo: I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom.

Piper: Oh, now's not really a good time. We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like, tomorrow?

Leo: Sure. No problem.

_He turns to leave._

Piper: Uh, Leo? _(He turns back around.)_ Would you like to go out sometime? With me, that is.

Leo: I'd love to. Give me a call.

Piper: Okay.

_Piper goes back upstairs to the attic where everyone is sat on the floor around the small alter._

Phoebe: Who was it?

Piper: It was Leo.

Prue: Is he gone?

Piper: We're perfectly safe.

Melinda: Then let's begin.

_Piper joins the others around the table. Melinda is dressed in her normal clothes. She hands Phoebe's dress back to her._

Phoebe: Oh, we can't take those back.

Melinda: Why not?

Phoebe: Because that means you're leaving

Melinda: Well, I have to go.

Phoebe: Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?

Melinda: Because this isn't my time. It's your time, and Piper's, and Prue's, and that childs. _(She glances around at all of them, her eyes lastly landing on Prue's still flat stomach.)_

Piper: We don't mind sharing.

Melinda: You three give me great joy. I've seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women of strength and grace.

_Phoebe takes Melinda's hand and holds it up to her heart._

Phoebe: Tell me what you see.

Melinda: I see the future. Many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that.

_She clips the locket around her neck and they all join hands._

Prue: "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you."

Melinda: Blessed be, my daughters. I love you.

_White orbs surround her and she disappears._

Phoebe: I'm gonna miss her.

Piper: Me too.

Prue: We can always bring her back. Hey, Andy's so mad at me you might need another Charmed One.

_They all laugh._

_The door slams downstairs._

Andy's voice: Prue?

_Prue bites her lip and exits the attic, her sisters behind her._


	2. Wicca Envy

**So it seems as if a few people really liked my idea, so, I shall carry on :D**

**Also this episode is dedicated to probably my most loyal reader/reviewer, they have read & reviewed nearly all of my stories. I can't think of a better way to thank them, so Jazphace, this eppy's for you :) and all my other readers, gosh I love you guys too!**

_Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue, Phoebe and Andy walk in carrying a large amount of shopping bags. At least Phoebe and Andy are, Prue is only carrying two, per Andy's instruction._

Prue: I don't know Phoebe, the Betsey Johnson dress may be a bit too much for work.

Andy: Not to mention that in a few months it will barely fit.

Prue: _(Glares at Andy.) _That too.

Phoebe: Most of what you bought is maternity clothes. Besides, that's what a new wardrobe's all about. Pushing the limit.

Prue: Yeah, and stretching the budget, and like Andy just reminded us, i have a baby on the way and i shouldn't spend so much on just clothes. Maybe I should just check with Piper.

_Joyful laughter sounded through the bottom floor and Piper and Leo run into the foyer. Before they can get upstair Piper realises they aren't alone._

Piper: Oh my God, Prue.

_She throws up her hands and freezes Leo, trips over his leg and slides across the floor to come to a stop at Prue, Andy, and Phoebe's feet. Andy helps her up averting his gaze from her practically bare torso._

Piper: I'm so embarrassed.

Phoebe: Of course, she might have other things on her mind like having her way with the handyman.

Piper: I thought you guys were supposed to be shopping.

Prue: Obviously.

Andy: We just got back.

_Phoebe notices Piper's shirt unbuttoned._

Phoebe: Oh, look, front clasp bra. She means business.

Prue: Serious business.

Piper: _(Rolls eyes.)_ Do you mind?

Phoebe: No, are you kidding? I think it's great. As long as he's not still on the clock.

Piper: That's not what I mean. You guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes. I never know how long this thing lasts. _(Piper's eyes flicker to the assorted bags and boxes which overrun the floor of the foyer.)_ How much did you guys spend?

Phoebe: Lots. Prue's new look is perfect for an EPHW.

Prue, Andy: _(Prue's eyebrows hit her hairline.) _ EPHW?

Phoebe: Engaged Pregnant Hot Witch.

Prue: Hmm.

Piper: What did you get?

_Phoebe pulls a red, sexy piece of lingerie out of a bag causing Andy's face to go red and Prue to cough nervously._

Prue: _(to Piper)_ Hmm, maybe you should borrow it.

Piper: Okay, time's up. You three gotta go._ (She pushes them into the living room.) _Go, go in there and be quiet.

Phoebe: We will if you will.

_Piper walks back over to Leo and resumes her previous position placing her hand back in his. He unfreezes and they run up the stairs. Prue and Phoebe poke their heads around to watch them and laugh at Andy's still red face._

_Scene: Time lapse. Prue's room. Kit is in there playing with one of the empty bags. Prue walks in and unzips her sweater. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and turns sideways to see if she has a bump yet. Andy walks in at that moment and watches her until she notices. _

Prue: What?

Andy: _(He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, his hands rest on her stomach. He carresses it lightly and kisses her neck.)_ I just love you.

_Rex astral projects in next to them. Kit growls and hisses at him then jumps on the bed. Both Prue and Andy turn to look at her._

Prue: Kit, what is it?

_Andy reaches out to stroke Kit's head but Kit dodges his hand. They both frown._

Rex: You forgot to unpack your briefcase when you got home from work. You want to do it right now._ (Prue untangles herself from Andy and sits down on the stool next to her briefcase and unzips it. Theres a tiara in there.) _What you're about to pick up is a tiara but you really believe it's your date book, you **both** see a date book._ (The tiara is now a date book. She picks it up and studies it. Andy watches over her shoulder whilst fussing Kit who's still on the bed now leaning into his hand, it looks like a date book to him aswell.) _Now put it in your desk, just like you always do. _(She opens the drawer in her desk and puts it in there.) _Excellent. Now you want to continue getting ready for bed.

_Prue leans down and takes off her shoes then stands up and wraps her arms around Andy's neck kissing him._

Prue: How do you fancy taking advantage of the fact that for the first time in the past month i'm not feeling nauseous?

_Andy walks her over to the bed still kissing her and they sink down into it. Rex watches them for a few seconds until Kit jumps up onto the desk and hisses at him. Rex sighs, frustrated, then astral projects back into his body._

_Cut to Rex's office._

Hannah: Well?

Rex: Prue, did exactly as I told her. You know, I rather like this new power. _(He leaned casually back into his seat.)_

Hannah: Are you sure she didn't see you?

Rex: No, no, she didn't see me. I was invisible.

Hannah: _(Confused.)_ But then how did you get there?

Rex: I explained this to you, Hannah. It's called astral projection. With it I can transport myself psychically and implant a subliminal thought into Prue's brain. Just like I did when I tricked her into leaving the vault today with the tiara. See, I planted the thought and made her think she came out empty handed.

Hannah: _(Still confused.)_ I still don't understand how it works.

Rex: Watch._ (He walks across the room and leans on the desk then astral projects over to Hannah.) _You want to disrobe for him... Desperately._ (He astral projects back into his body. Hannah stands up and unbuttons her jacket as he watches appreciatively.) _Understand now, Hannah?

_She drops the jacket onto the floor._

_Scene: Next morning. Manor. Prue's room. She tries on all the clothes she bought the day before that aren't maternity. She picks out an outfit, wakes Andy, and goes downstairs. Phoebe is stood leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs wearing a dress-suit waiting for her to come downstairs._

Phoebe: If you ran an Employment Agency, wouldn't you want me?

Prue: Maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back.

Phoebe: No, this is part of your old wardrobe. I'm just recycling.

Prue: _(She crosses her arms.) _Well, the environment thanks you but...

Phoebe: Take it off, I know, I know.

_Piper walks down the stairs closely followed by Andy who is wearing a suit and looks very uncomfortable._

Piper: Hi. Bye.

Prue: Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?

Piper: Right, that was the plan. I'm running a little late. Um, just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned. Okay, bye.

_She heads straight for the door but is overtaken by her sisters._

Phoebe, Prue: Wait.

_They stand blocking Piper's path._

Phoebe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You, Leo, last night, dish.

Piper: Um, well, it was nice. It was... Well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems. _(She laughs nervously.)_

Phoebe: Problems?

Prue: What problems?

Piper: Well, it's been a while since, you know, I-I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept freezing him.

Prue: Piper, you didn't?

Piper: I didn't mean to... The first time.

Phoebe: _(making little noises)_ Ohh!

Prue: Okay, so, um, at what point exactly in the process exactly did you freeze him?

_Piper doesn't say a word. Andy wraps his arm around Prue's shoulder feeling awkward from the conversation._

Phoebe: Hello?

Piper: I gotta go. _(She skirts around them and heads for the door.)_

Prue: No, no Piper, we're only teasing you.

Phoebe: Yeah, the truth is we're just jealous.

Andy: Why would Prue be jealous?

_Prue runs her hand through her hair and looks at the floor._

Phoebe: _(Averts her eyes.) _Uh i meant just me.

Prue: _(Coughs and recovers from Phoebe's faux pas.) _Yeah, seriously, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally.

Phoebe: I mean, between you and Leo, Andy and Prue, the new Hottest Pregnant Wicca Woman, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up.

Piper: Don't say that! The moment someone says that, everything always goes south.

Phoebe: Unless you freeze him. _(Everyone gasps.)_ Oh, I couldn't help it. It was so good.

_Piper grabs her coat._

Prue: Okay, okay, come on. If you're gonna borrow the car, let's go.

_Leo comes down the stairs._

Leo: Good morning.

Phoebe: Yeah, we heard.

_Piper laughs nervously as Prue and Phoebe grabs their coats. Once Prue has her coat on she passes Andy his coat and he puts it on._

Prue: Ah, bye.

Phoebe: Yeah, have a magical day.

_Prue pushes Phoebe out the door then tugs on Andy's hand and they slip out the door._

Leo: Um, what does she mean by that?

Piper: Who knows. I'm late for work, bye. _(She pecks him on the cheek then turns to leave but Leo grabs her around the waist, pulls her back in and kisses her passionately.)_ Bye.

Leo: Bye.

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue and Phoebe exit the elevator and walk into chaos. The air is tense, the employees are bustling, and there are cops everywhere. They exchange confused glances and Prue touches a security guard on the arm causing him to turn towards her._

Prue: Jaime, hey. What's going on? What happened?

Jaime: We got robbed last night, Prue.

Prue: You're kidding? What was stolen?

Jaime: The Romanov Tiara.

Prue: Oh my God. Not the tiara.

_Rex comes up to them as Prue tightens her hold on Phoebe more for her own security then her sisters._

Rex: Prue.

Prue: Rex, hi. Jaime just told me.

Rex: Yeah. Hello, Phoebe. Nice to see you again.

Phoebe: Hi, Rex. I'm sorry about what happened.

Rex: Yeah, me too. A loss of this magnitude could severely damage our reputation and who is gonna consign anything with us if...

Prue: No, no, no. We just have to get the tiara back before word gets out.

Rex: _(Smiles.)_ I agree. Will you take point on this then, you know, help the police? You're really the only one that I can trust.

Prue: Sure, but, what about you?

Rex: Unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight, that I really can't get out of. It's, uh, some good friends who are giving a concert and, uh, well I promised I wouldn't miss it.

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, who?

Rex: The Verve.

Phoebe: Get out. Are you serious?

Rex: Why, you know them?

Phoebe: Know them? I worship them. Bittersweet Symphony is like the best song ever.

Rex: Really? I have an idea. Why not join me tonight? I'm sure I can rustle up another ticket. (_Prue pulls a face to show she doesn't like the idea which doesn't go un-noticed by Rex.)_ Well, you wouldn't mind, would you, Prue?

Prue: Of course not. Why would I mind?

Rex: Then it's a date. Well, figuratively speaking, of course.

Prue: Of course.

Rex: Yeah, um, pick you up at 7:00, all right?

Phoebe: Yeah, that sounds great, thanks... uh, oh, look at the time. I gotta get going. Hey, I promise I'll have the car back by noon. _(She turns towards the elevator and waits for the doors to open.)_

Prue: Uh, huh.

Rex: Thanks for pitching in, Prue.

_Rex leaves and Andy walks out of the elevator and nods at Phoebe who smiles at him before entering it._

Andy: Prue. _(He kisses her lightly on the mouth.)_

Prue: Andy, are you on this case?

Andy: Yep, guess fate keeps throwing our work together.

_Hannah walks up to them accompanied by Darryl Morris who leans down and hugs Prue._

Hannah: You two know each other? Forgot.

Prue: No, you didn't.

Hannah: Well, I suggested that the Inspector speak with you since you were the last one to actually see the tiara. _(The insinuation was clear to everyone there.)_ If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call.

_Prue visibly stiffened and her face hardened in the other womans presence._

Morris: We'd like to see the security tapes from the last night, as soon as possible.

Hannah: Oh, yeah. I'm sure Prue can arrange that. Excuse me.

_Hannah and Morris walk away and Prue relaxed._

Andy: You okay?

_Prue nods._

Andy: Can you stop by the station later on so we could talk about all this. 1:00?

Prue: Sure, i'll bring the tapes.

_Cut to Rex's office. Rex and Hannah are there arguing._

Hannah: I can't believe you're taking that little witch to the concert. That was my ticket.

Rex: Hannah, kitten. _(He purrs.)_ You know I'm only doing it to upset Prue. All the better to frame her and force the sisters to relinquish their powers.

Hannah: How do you even know they even can?

Rex: They have a special spell in the Book Of Shadows. When the time comes they'll use it. Trust me.

_Scene: Police station. Prue's there being interviewed by Andy, Darryl is overseeing the entire interaction._

Andy: You said you put the tiara back in the vault before you left was anybody else there?

Prue: The security guard Jaime.

Andy: _(He writes down her answer.)_ Did he lock up the vault?

Prue: No, I did.

Morris: Did you take anything out of the vault when you left?

Prue: No. Is this an interview or an interrogation?

Andy: I'm sorry. We're just trying to get all the facts, that's all.

Morris: The problem is there were no signs of forced entry into the auction house or the vault.

Prue: So, do you think the one of the employees might have stolen it?

Morris: A strong possibility.

Prue: Someone like me?

Andy: _(Glares at Morris.)_ No, don't be ridiculous.

Morris: _(Ignores Andy's hard look.) _Still, we have to check out everyone's story. Grand Larceny's big time. Could cost a person fifteen, twenty years easily.

Andy: _(Closes the file and stands up.)_ I think we got enough for now, Prue. If we have any others questions. I'll let you know.

Prue: _(Smiles.)_ Well, you know where to reach me.

Andy: Vaguely. _(He chuckles and leans over to kiss her farewell and she leaves.)_ What was all that about?

Morris: You tell me. Last week you caught her stealing a feather. Now you're acting like she's Miss Innocent? _(He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.)_

Andy: That was a whole different situation, completely unrelated.

Morris: Look, I'm not saying she did it alright. But you have to admit, a lot of the arrows are pointing in her direction. There's also this. Security tapes that Prue brought over. One's missing. The one from the vault.

_Andy frowns and checks the tapes again hoping Morris had merely missed it._

_Scene: Quake. At the bar. Piper's counting money from the cash register and Prue is sat on a stool sipping ice water and watching her._

Prue: You're glowing.

Piper: Hmm?

Prue: Your face, total afterglow.

Piper: It is not. It's just warm in here. Besides so are you.

Prue: Mmm hmm._ (Shrugs.)_ I'm pregnant, it's expected.

Piper: So, How much was that tiara worth, anyway?

Prue: Well, I didn't get a chance to have it appraised we just got it in yesterday. But I would say well over a million dollars.

Piper: Wow. Do they have any idea who stole it?

Prue: Yeah, me.

Piper: Huh?

_At that point Phoebe and Rex walk up to the bar_

Phoebe: So, what's on the dessert menu?

Piper: Hey, how was the concert?

Phoebe: The best. It was amazing.

Prue: Still recycling. I see. _(She narrowed her eyes playfully at her sister who returned the gesture.)_

Rex: Thanks for taking care of things tonight, Prue. I really appreciate it.

Phoebe: Mmm. Don't you just love that accent?

Rex: By the way, how'd it go with the police?

Prue: Uh, well, they think it's an inside job, actually.

Rex: Do they? How disturbing.

Phoebe: Okay, shop talk later. We're gonna grab a table, okay?

Piper: Take that one by the window. I'll send, uh, Cindy over.

Rex: Uh, you're welcome to join us, Prue.

Prue: No, thanks. I think I'll pass.

_Prue watches the two as they walk over to the table._

Piper: She's a big girl, Prue.

Prue: Meaning?

Piper: He's rich, he's stable, he's handsome. You should be happy for her.

Prue: I'm thrilled.

Piper: Are you jealous?

Prue: What? No i'm engaged, Piper! I'm more territorial. Okay, I would just like to keep my work world separate from my home world, is that okay?

Piper: Good Luck.

_Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue and Andy are sat on the couch, Andy is sat against the arm-rest reading the paper and Prue's leaned up against him, not doing anything in particular, looking pale. Piper's on the phone talking to Leo. Phoebe comes down the stairs._

Phoebe: Good morning. Wow, roses. Who are they for?

Prue: _(Looks up with a tight smile.)_ Guess.

Piper: _(Hears where the conversation is going from the tone of Prue's voice.) _Leo, I need to call you back. Something's about to come up. I'll see you later, okay? Bye.

Phoebe: _(Reads the card.)_ "Phoebe, thank you for a lovely evening, the job is on its way. Rex." Oh, what a sweetheart. Wait, who opened the box?

Piper: I can't get over how beautiful these are, can you Prue?

_Prue closes her eyes sensing a headache forming and shifts towards Andy who puts down his paper and wraps both arms around his fiancee._

Andy: Did you have fun after the concert?

Phoebe: Yeah, it was great.

Prue: _(Mumbles.) _Sure it was.

Piper: I'll put these in some water.

_Piper goes into the kitchen to try and avoid the argument possibly about to happen._

Phoebe: All I did was tell Rex that I was going to the employment agency. He said he'd make a few calls and help me out. So, what's the big problem?

Andy: Phoebe, its none of our business. Prue just wants you to watch what you say to him. She just doesn't want to be too familiar with her boss.

_Andy's cellphone rings, he answers and is only on the phone for a very short period of time._

Andy: Darryl's on his way to search the manor for the tiara, he has a warrant.

_Prue groans, feeling her headache turning into a migraine._

_Scene: Prue's room. Everyone walks in. Prue's room is the last to be checked in the entire house._

Phoebe: Wait, how can you even think that Prue stole the tiara?

Andy: We don't, Phoebe. Not necessarily.

_Morris starts looking through the drawers as Andy wraps his arm around Prue who looks as if she's about to throw up any second now._

Phoebe: Yeah, well, then what are you doing here? Spring cleaning?

Morris: Any idea where the vault security cam tape is?

Prue: _(Confused.)_ I gave you the tapes.

Morris: Uh uh, not that one.

Andy: It wasn't there, Prue.

_Darryl opens a drawer and Piper notices the tiara in there._

Piper: Whoo!

_She freezes Morris and Andy._

Prue: Why did you do that?

_Piper retrieves the tiara from the drawer and holds it up._

Piper: That's why.

Prue: Uh, no no no. Wait. That is not possible. How did it get there?

Piper: I don't know but you better come up with an answer quick before they unfreeze.

Phoebe: Someone must have planted it there.

Piper: Who? Somebody's been in our house?

_Rex astral projects into Prue's room and watches._

Prue: It doesn't matter. Just let them find it. I've nothing to hide. I'm innocent.

Phoebe: That doesn't look very innocent. Piper, hide it.

_Piper hides it under a pillow on the bed just as the room unfreezes._

Rex: _(To Darryl)_ I think you should check under the pillows.

_Darryl walks over to the head of the bed and reaches forward, when Piper freezes the room again and gets it before Morris can._

Piper: How did he know to look there?

Phoebe: Uh, put it in the dresser. He's already looked there.

_Piper puts it in the dresser and the room unfreezes again._

Rex: _(To Morris)_ You want to look in the dresser again.

_Darryl walks over to the dresser and Piper freezes the room again. Rex walks up behind Piper._

Rex: This is getting ridiculous!

Piper: This is getting ridiculous.

Prue: No, eerie is more like it.

_Phoebe retrieves the tiara out of the dresser._

Phoebe: I will be right back.

_She exits the room._

Piper: Don't worry. I'll just keep freezing them until they give up.

Rex: _(to Piper)_ You're a miserable witch.

_Piper felt a pang of misery and it showed on her face for the whole room to see._

Prue: What's the matter?

Piper: I don't know. I feel like calling a shrink for some reason.

_Phoebe re-enters the room and resumes her position._

Phoebe: Okay, I put it in the, uh..._ (The room unfreezes.) (whispers to Prue) _Attic, attic.

_Rex astrals back out._

Morris: Nothing.

Andy: I think that's good enough for now, Morris.

Morris: Sorry about this.

Prue: _(Shakes her head tiredly.) _It's fine.

_Cut to Rex's office. He returns to his body._

Rex: Witches!

_He swings his arm at his desk and knocks something off._

Hannah: Well, did the police find the tiara?

Rex: No. Piper kept freezing them and then moving it.

Hannah: Well, how can we frame her if they can't even find the evidence.

Rex: Shh. We're gonna have to up the stakes.

_Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Andy, Piper and Phoebe are there. Phoebe is arranging her roses, Piper is dusting and Andy is stood up waiting for Prue to come in. The sound of retching is heard from the downstairs bathroom. It stops and a few seconds later the sound of the toilet flushing is heard and Prue enters the living room looking only slightly better then before._

Andy: You okay?

Prue: No i am not. Somebody is obviously trying to set me up, and they're using magic to do it. _(She sits on the sofa she was on earlier and Andy sits down next to her rubbing her back slowly.)_

Piper: But who? And how?

Phoebe: Pick a warlock. Any warlock.

_Leo walks in._

Leo: Hey, uh, what was that cop doing here?

Piper: Oh, nothing much, really.

Leo: Is it all right if I go upstairs and fix the bathroom sink?

Phoebe: Oh, knock yourself out, Leo.

_He leaves the conservatory and walks up the stairs._

Phoebe: Did anyone ever think that maybe he's a warlock?

Piper: Why is it always someone I'm dating that gets accused of being that? Don't answer that. _(The phone rings.)_ Answer that. It's safer.

_Prue stands up and answers the phone._

Prue: Hello? Uh, yeah, hi Rex. Look, I'm on my way in... Of course. Hold on._ (to Phoebe) _It's for you.

_Phoebe takes the phone off of Prue, who sits back down next to Andy, feeling unsteady on her feet._

Phoebe: Hello? Yes, I got the flowers. And they're beautiful. That was so sweet of you. They made quite an impression over here, too. _(She swatted Piper away, who kept trying to tickle her with the duster, with her free hand.)_ A dinner party? Yes, I would love to. Hold on, let me get a pen.

_Phoebe walks into the adjoining room._

Piper: So, what are you gonna do?

Prue: What can I do? My sister's dating my boss. I don't really have a...

Piper: I meant about who's setting you up. Do you have any idea who it could be?

Prue: It's got to be someone at the auction house. And if I had to guess, I would start with the person who said that they were out to destroy me.

Piper: Hannah?

Prue: Smart girl. _(She stands up and pinches Pipers cheeks playfully.)_

_Cut to the attic. Leo walks in. He puts his toolbox down and shuts the door. He then holds out his hands and move them around the attic in the air and all the chests open. He walks over and searches them. He moves his hands around the attic in the air again and they close. He then opens a drawer using the same hand motion. He hears footsteps and quickly closes the drawer. Piper walks in._

Piper: Leo, what are you doing? I thought you were going to fix the sink.

Leo: Yeah, I was, I-I mean, I am. I just, uh, I need to fix a light downstairs and I was hoping there'd be some old fixtures up here that I could cannibalize. Listen, uh, there's something I need to tell you. Something I don't think you're gonna like. Uh, I might have to leave here soon. I might have to go back home.

Piper: Is home far away?

Leo: Yeah, it's pretty far. I mean, I don't know for sure yet, but, uh, you know, I wanted you know, just in case.

Piper: Thanks.

Leo: Well, I, uh, better get to work.

_Leo kisses Piper on the cheek and leaves. Piper notices a drawer open slightly, she walks over and sees that it's the one with the tiara hidden in it._

_Scene: Rex's apartment. Phoebe rings the doorbell and Rex astral projects beside her._

Rex: You will see a spectacular apartment. _(He astrals out then opens the door.)_ Phoebe, I am so glad that you could make it. Please.

_Phoebe walks in._

Phoebe: Wow, this is...

Rex: Spectacular?

Phoebe: That is exactly the word I was going to use.

Rex: We must be on the same wavelength. Champagne?

Phoebe: Uh, no thank you.

Rex: No, I insist.

_Rex pours champagne into two glasses._

Phoebe: Um, Am I early?

Rex: No, you're right on time.

Phoebe: But I thought you said you were having a dinner party.

Rex: Yes, I am. With a very exclusive guest list. Just you and me. _(Phoebe sits on the couch.)_ A toast. To your interview. _(He hands her a glass.)_

Phoebe: Interview?

Rex: Yeah, at Zeitgeist magazine. They want to meet with you, you know, perhaps, um, hire you for the fashion section. Interested?

Phoebe: _(Nods Eagerly.) _Very. But what's the catch?

Rex: You have to sleep with me. _(Phoebe feigns anger and puts down her glass.)_ Phoebe, what sort of man do you think I am? _(He notices her twinkling eyes letting on she was also joking and they laugh) _Um, I hope you like sushi. Imported fresh from Kyoto. Please, just make yourself comfortable.

_Rex walks into another room and astral projects in next to Phoebe. She's holding a little mirror up to her face and is touching up her lipstick._

Rex: You're having a premonition. Of Prue at work._ (Phoebe gets sucked into a premonition of Prue at work being hunted by a black panther. She drops her lipstick on the floor at the sudden-ness of it.) _She's in danger. You fear the warlock's after her, and her baby. You must save them.

_Rex astrals back into his body._

Phoebe: Prue._ (Rex re-enters the room.) _Uh, I, uh, I gotta go. I-I I'm really sorry and I can't explain, but, uh, uh, I'll call you, okay? Sorry. Really sorry.

_She leaves as Rex pretends to try stop her or at least get an explanation. When she's definitely gone he clicks his fingers and the nice apartment turns into an empty and dark place. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number._

Rex: _(In security guard Jaime's voice.)_ 911? I'm calling from Bucklands Auction House. I think somebody's trying to kill me. Please hurry.

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's walking down the hallway to her office, hand clutching her stomach protectively. Jaime comes up behind her._

Jaime: Working late? _(Prue is startled by his voice in what she thought was a dark empty corridor and jumps, turning around.)_ Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Prue: It's okay, uh, I guess I'm just a little jumpy lately.

Jaime: Can't blame you with everything that's been going on. Especially with you having a little one on the way.

Prue: Yeah, um, listen, Jaime, I was wondering. When the tiara was stolen, was anyone else still here? Like Hannah or-or-or Rex, maybe?

Jaime: No, you were the last one out. Just like tonight. Hardest working woman I've ever met. For what it's worth, Prue, I know you didn't take it. I mean, of all people, there's no way.

Prue: Thanks. _(She smiles and watched as Jaime walks away then she turns around intending to go to her office when she sees Hannahs open door, revealing an empty office with the computer still turned on.)_ Hannah's computer. _(She walks into Hannah's office and sits at the desk. She types in Hannah's name and searches the database for it. It comes up as 'no listing'. She types in Rex's name and the same thing comes up. Rex astral projects in behind her.)_

Rex: Someone's after you. Behind you. _(Prue glances fearfully behind her.)_ You fear it's a warlock. With power greater than yours.

_Prue runs out of the office._

_Cut to Jaime. He's in the warehouse._

_Cut back to Prue. She presses the elevator button frantically as Rex astral projects in next to her._

Rex: You hear a scream. An innocent to protect in the warehouse.

Prue: Jaime.

Rex: You're to grab the artefact just inside the door.

_She stands still for a second with her hand on her stomach before she runs in the direction of the warehouse._

_Cut to the warehouse. Hannah hits Jaime over the head with an artefact and he falls to the ground with a thud. She throws the security tape and the artefact that she's holding on the ground with a clatter and walks away. Prue rushes in and picks up the artefact, then sees Jaime._

Prue: Jaime. Jaime.

_Phoebe runs in and stops behind her sister who's checking for Jaime's pulse._

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue: Phoebe. _(She stands up and looks at her sister who pulls her into a tight hug.)_

Phoebe: Thank God you're all right.

Prue: He's dead.

_Scene: Bucklands. Warehouse. Police are there, including Andy and Morris. Andy had his arm wrapped around Prue and Phoebe stood not too far away as Morris spoke to them._

Morris: Tape found by the body? Security. Showing Prue exiting the vault, putting the missing tiara in her briefcase.

Prue: What? That can't be.

Morris: I just saw it for myself.

Prue: _(to Phoebe) _Somebody must have manipulated me into taking it.

Phoebe: The same away someone manipulated me into being a witness against my own sister.

Morris: _(to Andy)_ Any idea what they're talking about?

_Andy just shrugged, not trusting himself to talk._

Prue: You were with Rex tonight, weren't you?

Phoebe: Yeah, Prue, but I don't think this is the time or place to get into that.

Prue: No, I just meant that don't you find it a little coincidental that right when you guys start dating, all this is going on?

Phoebe: No, I do not. And, besides, I thought you thought that Hannah was behind all this.

Prue: I do.

Morris: Excuse me. Ladies, do you mind if I ask a few questions?

Prue: I already told you what happened, okay? I-I-I was working late, I heard a noise, I came down and I found Jaime.

Andy: You didn't know he had the tape?

Prue: No, of course not.

Morris: And why did you pick up the murder weapon again?

Phoebe: You think she killed him. Is that it, Morris?

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: No, I want to know how far he's gonna go with this.

Prue: Stop that

Morris: Look, we found Prue standing over the dead body of the very security guard who last saw her with the tiara, with the missing security tape showing her taking it and holding the murder weapon which even you were there to witness. What are we supposed to think?

Prue: That I'm guilty as hell.

Phoebe: _(To Andy)_ You know she didn't do this.

Morris: Then who did? Did you see anybody run past you on the way here?

Phoebe: _(Sighs.)_ No.

Morris: I'm sorry, Prue, Andy. _(He called a colleague over.)_ Brian.

Brian: Yeah?

Morris: You're under arrest for suspicion of murder.

_Brian pulls Prue away from Andy, pulls her arms behind her back and puts the handcuffs on her as tears roll down her face._

_Scene: Rex's apartment block. Piper and Phoebe walk up to the door._

Piper: We should hire a lawyer.

Phoebe: With what money?

Piper: I don't know but we can't let her sit in jail all night.

Phoebe: That's why we're here. To get Rex's help.

_Phoebe rings the bell and knocks on the door. When there's no answer she tests the door to find it's open._

Piper: What are you doing?

_Phoebe opens the door and sees an empty, dark apartment._

Phoebe: This is so weird.

Piper: Are you sure this is the right place?

_Phoebe picks her lipstick up off the floor._

Phoebe: This is my lipstick, I'm positive. He couldn't have moved out that fast. It must have been an illusion, all of it. Even my premonition.

Piper: How is that possible?

Phoebe: Mind control, astral projection, throwing charms, who knows? Prue is right about Rex, which means, I'm dating a warlock.

Piper: Been there, done that.

Phoebe: Where's Andy?

Piper: At the precinct trying to figure out what happened and stop Prue being put in a real jail.

_Scene: Police station. Prue's pacing in her jail cell and a guy in the cell next to her is making kissing noises. She glares at him warning him to stop but he doesn't. She sighs and he's flung against the cold, hard wall. Her eyes widen and she presses a hand to her flat stomach._

Prue: Smart kid.

_Cut to in the station. Andy is sat staring at a computer screen and Morris walks up to him._

Morris: Hey.

Andy: Hey.

Morris: You wanna talk?

Andy: _(He doesn't take his eyes off the computer.) _ I'm just running background checks on all the other employees at the auction house.

Morris: That's not what I meant, Andy.

Andy: Andy? Did you just call me by my first name? I wasn't even sure you knew it.

Morris: _(Chuckles.)_ I heard Prue say it.

Andy: She didn't do it, Morris.

Morris: You keep saying that.

Andy: It's too pat, too easy. The evidence just keeps falling in our laps.

Morris: I think maybe your personal feelings are getting in the way.

Andy: We've had that conversation okay.

Morris: Okay. But you have to admit. You stopped seeing Prue for a reason, you thought she was hiding something from you. How do you know she wasn't hiding something like this?

Andy: A secret life of crime, I don't think so. I now know what it was she was hiding and it's not this. She really didn't do it.

Morris: _(Shrugs.)_ You wanna book her into county jail?

Andy: No, let's just keep her here for as long as we can. At least until the arraignment. It's too dangerous in jail for her anyway.

_Scene: Manor. Piper walks down the stairs holding the tiara._

Phoebe: Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: Getting rid of the evidence. They can't bust Prue for murder if they don't have a motive.

Phoebe: Mouth, Leo's in the kitchen.

Piper: Oh, he is? Really?

Phoebe: Focus and think. The last thing we have to worry about is the legal system. We're up against a warlock now.

Piper: Two, if Prue's right about Hannah.

Phoebe: Exactly, which means we have to figure out what they want. It can't just be to frame Prue.

Piper: Unless is doing so, somehow they think they can't get her powers, which is what warlocks want.

Phoebe: Which means they're trying to divide us so that we don't have the power of three to stop them.

Piper: What are we gonna do?

Phoebe: We have no choice. _(Phoebe hides the tiara in the closet then walks over to the front door. As she walks past the couch Rex's astral self is seen sitting on the couch.) _Let's go.

Piper: Go? Go where? Phoebe?

Phoebe: Piper, it's gonna be all right.

_Cut to the police station. Piper and Phoebe are around the back._

Piper: This is crazy.

Phoebe: We have to get Prue out before Rex makes his move on us.

Piper: But we can't break her out.

Phoebe: Yes, we can. We're witches. All you have to do is freeze the guards and then unlock Prue's cell.

Piper: Me? What about you?

Phoebe: Somebody's gotta to stay out here in case something goes wrong. Ready? On three.

Piper: No Phoebe.

Phoebe: Three.

_Phoebe flings open the door and a guard is standing there. Piper throws up his hands and freezes him._ _Piper walks inside once he's frozen and Phoebe closes the door._

Phoebe: Totally cool power. I hate you.

_Cut to inside. Piper gently lifts the ring of keys off a frozen guards belt._

Prue: What are you doing? _(Piper unlocks the first gate and walks over to Prue's cell.)_ Are you out of your mind?

Piper: Just so we're clear. This was Phoebe's idea.

_(Piper unlocks Prue's cell.)_

Prue: What?

Piper: We think Rex is a warlock and he's after our powers. Phoebe's waiting outside for you to rub her nose in it. _(Prue stands there and Piper gestures for her to move.)_ Well, come on, Prue. Before they unfreeze.

Prue: Piper this isn't right.

Piper: Well, neither is the gas chamber. Look if we're lucky we'll vanquish them and still get you back here by morning rounds. _(Prue puts pillows under the blankets on the bed to make it look like she's resting.)_ That's pretty lame.

Prue: Well, you got a better idea?

Piper: No.

Prue: Let's go.

_Prue walks out of the cell and closes the cell door. They walk past a guard holding a donut and she takes it._

Piper: Don't touch him. Don't touch him. Don't.

Prue: Come on. _(They run outside.)_ Come on.

_They start running and there's a flash from Rex's camera. They stop as soon as they see him._

Rex: Quite photogenic. Now I should think the police will find this very interesting, to say the least.

Prue: Rex.

Phoebe: Wait, how did you know that we...

Rex: What, that you'd be here? Well, let's just say that I've been watching your every move. Without you knowing it, of course.

Prue: You bastard.

Rex: Don't get too angry, Prue. You wouldn't want to injure me with your power. I'm the only chance you have. While you were here, conducting your little prison break, Hannah was retrieving the tiara from your home. You should have gotten to rid it while you had the chance. Personally, I actually thought that was an excellent idea.

Phoebe: Astral projection.

Prue: What do you want?

Rex: Your powers, of course. That's why I hired you in the first place, you know, to see if you really were the charmed ones. Then I waited to test your strength, see how best to make my move, and here we are.

Phoebe: But why all the drama? Why didn't you just kill us and take our powers?

Piper: Don't give him any ideas.

Rex: No no no. I have seen exactly what you can do when you're been confronted directly. That's why I opted for blackmail. See, there is a special spell in the book of shadows that strips you of your powers forever. _(He shows them a device that looks like a lantern.)_ And this device will capture those powers. Then you'll bring them to me.

Prue: Go to hell.

Rex: Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honors. In return, I'll give you the photo and tell the police I simply misplaced the tiara. No theft, no motive for murder, no prison. You really don't have much time. Just until the prisons guards realize you've escaped. Well?

_Scene: Manor. Living room. They have the Book Of Shadows opened up to the spell._

Piper: It's a Relinquishment spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers.

Phoebe: Is there any way to reverse it?

Piper: I don't know. It doesn't say.

Phoebe: Well, then I say we flip to another page and find a spell that kicks Rex's warlock ass.

Prue: We can't.

Phoebe: Why can't we?

Prue: Because for all we know he's here, right now, watching us. And if we don't do exactly as he says, he'll tell the police I've escaped.

Phoebe: But we can't give up our powers without a fight. It's like giving up who we are, who we've become.

Piper: Who we've come from.

Phoebe: Exactly. These powers are gifts. Gifts that were given to us to protect and ultimately to pass on to the next generation. _(She gestures to Prue's stomach.)_

Prue: Don't you think that I know that? I mean, how do you think I feel, Phoebe? I'm the one who got us into this situation.

Piper: Prue, it's not your fault.

Phoebe: It's not.

Prue: Yeah, but I'm the one that the Rex tricked. I'm the reason why we're having this conversation.

Phoebe: There has gotta to be a way out of this.

Piper: Like what? Become fugitives? Something tells me that's not the best way to go about protecting the innocent.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, we can't protect the innocent without our powers. And, even worse, if we give them up, we'd be giving them up to evil.

Prue: No, we can't let that happen.

Piper: Well, we can't let you die in jail, either. Besides, with you behind bars, we'll be divided. Rex wins either way. Do you really want your child to be born in jail?

Phoebe: I don't wanna have to do this.

Piper: Neither do I, but we don't have a choice. All we can do is take the leap of faith and hope that somehow it all works out.

_Leo presses himself against the wall outside the room, listening to everything they say._

_Cut to the attic. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting around the small table with the book in the middle._

Prue: "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

Piper: "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers." _(Phoebe hesitates.)_ Come on, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay. "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

_A chime sounds throughout the entire attic and the wind picks up. All the words out of the Book disappear into the lantern looking device. Phoebe flips through the Book to see all the pages are blank._

Phoebe: Look. It was fun while it lasted.

Piper: Yep.

Prue: Let's get this over with.

_Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex and Hannah are there waiting._

Rex: They're coming.

Hannah: Good.

_Hannah crouches down on the floor and she turns into a panther. She growls at Rex._

Rex: Love you too, darling.

_Scene: Police station. Andy's still on the computer. He types Hannah's name into the database and the profile that shows up is of an African-American woman._

Andy: Why Hannah, you've changed. Dead 8/20/98. _(He types in Rex's name. A large elderly man shows up.)_ Died 8/20/98._ (He picks up the phone and dials Morris' number.) _Mr. Morris, Trudeau. Get your butt over here, I think I figured out who framed Prue.

_Cut to Bucklands. The three sisters walk out of the elevator._

Phoebe: Okay, I say as soon as we get the photo and the tiara back, we knock the lantern out of Rex's hands and stomp on it.

Prue: What will that do?

Phoebe: I don't know. Free our powers? It's better than doing anything.

Piper: How do we know this isn't just a trap?

_Rex comes out of his office._

Rex: You don't, actually. Nevertheless, here you are. Powerless, I presume.

Prue: Where's Hannah?

Rex: Lurking. That's what she does best. The lantern, if you please._ (Prue hands him what he gave them earlier.) _It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending.

_Hannah emerges from the office in panther form._

Phoebe: Oh, oh.

_Cut to the attic. Leo walks in and goes over to the Book Of Shadows. He holds his hands above it, light comes out of them and all the writing floats back onto the pages._

_Cut back to Bucklands. Their power starts floating out of the lantern and Rex realises what's happening._

Rex: No. Hannah, now. Quickly.

_The panther pounces towards Prue, Piper and Phoebe and Piper freezes it._

Phoebe: Wait. We have our powers back?

Piper: How?

Prue: Doesn't matter. Get outta here. Fast.

_Prue pulls them out of the way and moves Rex underneath Hannah. Hannah unfreezes and lands on him mauling him. She turns back into a human._

Hannah: Rex, no._ (To the sisters.) _What have you done?_ (Something starts happening to Hannah and Rex's body.) _Wait, it wasn't my fault. I didn't fail. He did. No, please, no!

_They burn leaving a small scorch mark on the ground but other then that disappear._

Piper: What the hell was that?

Phoebe: I think you just answered your own question.

Prue: Okay, we gotta get me back to jail now. Let's go.

_Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are at the jail cells._

Andy: _(To the guard)_ We're here to see Prue Halliwell._ (The guard opens the cell.) _Thanks, Eric. _(They walk over to the bed with the large human sized lump under the blanket.) _Prue?

_He pulls the blanket back revealing a sleeping Prue curled up. Her eyes fluttered open at the unexpected disturbance. She looked up at Her fiancee and his partner through bleary eyes as she pushed herself up._

Prue: Andy? What is it? What's going on?

Andy: _(He pulls her up straight and hugs her.)_ You're off the hook.

Morris: Turns out you were right. Rex and Hannah were setting you up, or whoever they were.

Prue: I don't understand.

Andy: Well, we think they killed two people, assumed their identities, and took over the auction house. Then they bilked it dry and tried to cap it off with stealing the tiara.

Morris: Which we found hidden in his office.

Prue: Wow, did you catch them?

Andy: Not yet. I don't suppose you have any idea what this was doing in his office, do you? _(Andy shows her the photo that Rex took.)_

Prue: Quite photogenic.

Andy: Isn't it?

_Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy are sat looking through the Book Of Shadows._

Piper: Spells, incantations, demon stuff. It's all here. Everything just like before.

Phoebe: Thank God.

Prue: But how? I mean, we certainly didn't reverse the spell.

Phoebe: Maybe we screwed it up? _(Prue and Piper look at her.)_ What? It's not like it would be the first time.

Prue: No, we didn't screw it up. Something or someone must have done it. It couldn't happened on its own.

Piper: Why not? It's magic.

_Leo enters the attic._

Leo: Knock knock.

Piper: Leo.

Leo: The front door was open. I hope it's all right. I left my tool box.

Piper: That's funny. I don't remember that being there last night.

Leo: Yeah, well, you know what Freud always said about leaving things.

Piper: That you secretly wanted to come back for it.

Leo: Guilty.

Prue, Andy: Oh, don't use that word.

Phoebe: Uh, it's a long story. Never mind.

_Phoebe walks over to another part of the attic and Prue climbs on Andy's lap, wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. Andy lets her, and rubs her back._

Piper: Leo, you're leaving, aren't you?

Leo: Yeah, afraid so.

Piper: Do you really have to go?

Leo: Well, I've fixed everything I came here to fix. But I'll be back. Promise. _(Leo kisses her while everyone watches_.) Nothing can keep me away from you too long.

_Leo picks up his toolbox and leaves._

Piper: Well, at least he wasn't a warlock.

Phoebe: Hey, you don't suppose Leo was the, uh... _(Prue rips the relinquishment spell out of the Book.)_ What are you doing?

Prue: Just getting rid the Relinquishment spell. However we got our powers back, I certainly I don't want to risk losing them again.

Piper: I second that.

Phoebe: Third.

Prue: So, witches forever?

Phoebe: And Damn proud of it.

_Piper lights a match and burns the page. Andy takes it off them and over to the other side of the attic far away from his pregnant fiancee._

_Cut to downstairs. Leo heads towards the door and orbs out._


	3. Feats Of Clay

**So, so sorry for the incredibly long wait. My laptop has lost its friggin' mind! It took me a whole week to finally get it working long enough to save all my stories on a memory stick. I promise to get an update on all of my stories in the next month but this will have to do for now. Love yas all! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas & a Happy New Year.**

_Scene: Cairo, Egypt. Three men are outside a house. One of them smashes through the glass on the door, reaches inside and opens it. They all walk through._

Wesley: Told you. Piece of cake.

Clay: Let's just do this and get out of here.

Wesley: Relax, Clay. I told you no one's home, the owner is dead.

_Palmer put his hand on Clay's shoulder to get his attention_

Palmer: Stay here and keep watch. We'll get the urn. _(Wesley and Palmer walk into another room while Clay stands at the doorway_.) Clay doesn't know, does he?

Wesley: Why spook him? He probably believes it was the curse that killed the old man.

Palmer: He was stung to death by a scorpion, Wesley. In a bathroom of an aeroplane.

Wesley: Don't tell me you believe in that crap.

Palmer: You think I'd be here if I did? _(He sees the urn.)_ Is that it?

Wesley: That's it._ (They walk over to it and Wesley picks it up.) _You see any scorpions around?

Palmer: No, just dollar signs. Let's go.

_A golden picture on the side of the urn glows and disappears. Clay comes up to them._

Clay: Hey, man, there's a car coming. You guys must've tripped an alarm.

Wesley: Let's get outta here.

_Two guards come in. Clay, Wesley and Palmer hide behind a cluster of potted plants._

Clay: Should've never let you guys talk me into this.

Wesley: Shut up. We'll split up and meet in San Francisco. Give the urn to your friend and hock it right away.

Palmer: Don't you think about ripping us off 'cause I'll find you.

_Clay leaves. Wesley starts to walk away but stops when he sees a glittery type dust floating in the air in front of him. The dust turns into a woman - the protector of the urn._

Wesley: Whoa. What are you?

Guardian: I'm the guardian of the urn.

Wesley: The what? _(She touches her ring, taking something off of it then putting it on Wesley's chest.)_ Hey, what are you doing?

_A spider appears on his chest, he starts yelling in pain and falls to the floor. Dead. Upon hearing his friend yell Palmer had returned, in time to watch the guardian kill Wesley._

Guardian: You are being punished for your greed. As will your friends... _(Her eyes travel in the direction where she knew Palmer was before he took off again.)_

_Scene: San Francisco - 3 days later. Manor. Piper and Phoebe walk down the stairs._

Piper: New York Clay? That Clay?

Phoebe: That's the one.

Piper: You said you never wanted to see him again.

Phoebe: Ancient history.

Piper: Six months?

Phoebe: Five. _(They reach the bottom of the stairs to see Prue stood there, listening in, with Andy who has just got home.)_ He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was travelling or something.

Prue: Who's Clay?

Phoebe: Nobody.

Piper: Her ex-boyfriend, the musician. She met him when she was working at the Rainbow Room. You remember?

Prue: No, I don't. Nobody told me. They hired you at the Rainbow Room?

Piper: Yeah, she was the hostess until she started working at the Chelsea Pier.

Andy: _(Frowns.) _Chelsea Pier?

Phoebe: Okay, can we talk about this later please? _(The doorbell rings.)_ A lot later. We're just friends, that's all. Do I have lipstick on my teeth? _(She smiles showing her teeth so they can look.)_

Piper: Yes.

_Phoebe rubs her teeth with her finger and walks over to the door._

Prue: That was mean.

Piper: That was not mean.

Andy: It was and you know it.

_Piper smiles playfully._ _Phoebe opens the front door showing the young man from Egypt stood there._

Clay: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey.

Clay: It's really good to see you. _(They hug and Phoebe gets pulled into a premonition of her and Clay in bed together. The premonition ends and Phoebe smiles as they stop hugging.)_ You okay?

Phoebe: Uh huh. Ooh.

_Scene: Quake. Piper and Prue are sitting at the bar talking. Prue is leaned on the counter with a glass of ice water as Piper works on the books._

Prue: What else don't I know?

Piper: Prue, don't take this personally but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental.

Prue: That is so not true. _(Piper cocks an eyebrow at her.)_ Alright, so maybe it's sometimes true. I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy.

Piper: People don't like to dwell on things that end badly.

Prue: Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was...

Piper: Talking. And how do you know there was wine?

Prue: Okay, so I peeked. Well, you know, if nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative.

Piper: Stop worrying, she'll be fine. _(Shelley walks past the bar and she and the bartender, Doug, catch each others eyes. Doug drops the tray of glasses he was holding but Piper freezes them before they hit the ground.)_ She knows what she's doing. Watch that entrance, make sure nobody comes in. _(She walks around the bar and picks up the glasses out of mid-air, straightens the tray and places the glasses back on the tray. He unfreezes.)_ Whoa, Doug, easy.

Doug: Thanks, Piper. I hope Shelley didn't see that.

Piper: Oh, don't worry about that, you just hang in there.

_Piper sits back down as Prue gives her a strange look._

Prue: What was that?

Piper: What?

Prue: That. You know, the guy, the glass. Do you do that often? Freeze time in front of, ooh, I don't know, let's say **everybody**.

Piper: Yeah. I'm finally getting some control over the unfreezing. The poor guy he just keeps dropping everything.

Prue: Well, then maybe you should just fire him.

Piper: Mmm, the owner wants me to. Actually threatened to fire me if I don't but Doug's just going through a hard time right now. Shelley the waitress just dumped him after six years of dating.

Prue: So, what, you're playing Cupid at the risk of your own job?

Piper: Well, yeah, I mean, Doug loves her. Even bought an engagement ring and everything, he just waited too long too ask. So now he's a wreck.

Prue: Still, you can't just keep, you know, freezing in order to protect him.

Piper: I know. So are you still going back to Buckland's?

Prue: Yeah, that's where I work.

Piper: I just figured after everything that happened with Rex and Hannah that you would be hitting the classifieds.

Prue: I can't quit my job, me and Andy need the money for the baby. Anyway, if we don't save the auction house I might have to. Rex..._ (She mumbles as Doug comes out of the kitchen carrying plates. He trips and Piper freezes him.) _Bankrupt.

Piper: What were you saying?

Prue: Never mind, I gotta go.

_Prue hops off her stool and leaves and Piper walks over to Doug shaking her head._

_Scene: Park. Clay and Phoebe are walking along._

Clay: I wish you could've been there, Phoebe. You would've loved Egypt. Pyramids, giant sphinx, Nile River, camel taxis. It was amazing.

Phoebe: You rode a camel?

Clay: Hey, they're friendlier then some of the cab drivers I met, believe me.

Phoebe: Can't imagine they're faster.

_Phoebe and Clay look at each other and there's an awkward silence for a few moments until he breaks it._

Clay: You were right to leave me.

Phoebe: Ooh, and the conversation turns.

Clay: No, I'm serious. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it, I know that.

Phoebe: Clay...

Clay: What? Too much too soon?

Phoebe: Yep. _(They both laugh.) _Look, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? With me now?

Clay: Why, can't a guy visit?

Phoebe: Yeah, but you're not just a guy, _(She playfully hits him with her purse)_ you're Clay and Clay comes with strings attached.

Clay: I never could hide anything from you.

Phoebe: Actually you could. That was one of our problems, remember?

Clay: I picked up this urn at an overseas market. Thought it might be worth something.

Phoebe: So you want me to get Prue to help you because of the auction house?

Clay: Guilty.

Phoebe: Phew. For a minute there I thought you were here to win me back.

Clay: No, Phoebe. I think too much for you to still believe you're interested. Look, it's no secret. I've been in some trouble, gotten in too deep. I just thought if I could sell this urn, make some money, pay off a little debt, I can make a fresh start. Hey, think about it. Please, Phoebe.

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Claire's there looking through some files in the filing cabinet. Prue walks in._

Prue: Hi.

Claire: Oh, hi, you must be Prue.

Prue: And you must be...?

Claire: Claire. Claire Pryce. _(She steps away from the filing cabinet and shakes Prue's hand.)_ The bank assigned me to see if the business is worth salvaging. I'm looking for inventory records. The files in my predecessor's office were empty.

Prue: Yes, well, Rex and Hannah weren't exactly qualified.

Claire: Obviously why Buckland's is in such dire straits. To be honest with you, Prue, I don't know anything about auction houses, and I know even less about art. But what I do know is the bottom line. And if we don't move $1.2 million dollars worth of inventory at the auction tomorrow, I'm shutting the place down.

Prue: Excuse me, did you say tomorrow?

Claire: Did I stutter?

Prue: With all due respect, you don't just decide to throw an auction, okay. You need advance notice, a catalogue, buyers.

Claire: Then it looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you, doesn't it?

_Claire heads towards the door and Phoebe and Clay walk around the corner as Prue sits down in her desk chair._

Phoebe: Sorry._ (Claire refuses to step to the side and after and awkward few seconds Phoebe and Clay, who's holding the urn, move out of her way and she leaves.) _Who was that?

Prue: The new sheriff.

Clay: Hey, Prue.

Prue: Hey, Clay, what's up?

Phoebe: Uh, favour. Clay was hoping _(She takes the urn off of Clay and places it on the desk in Prue's reach.)_ that maybe you would sell this for him.

Clay: Yeah, I picked it up at a market overseas.

Prue: Picked it up? Does that mean you bought it?

Phoebe: What else could it mean?

Prue: _(Prue tilted the urn in every way to get a proper good look at it.)_ Well, it's really beautiful. Gold inlay, twenty-four carat, a lot of lapis. Looks to be from Egypt.

Clay: Exactly. That's where I was travelling.

Prue: This etching's quite interesting, very unusual.

Clay: You think it's worth something?

Prue: _(She sets it back down on the desk.) _Oh, well, I would have to determine the urns origins, it's previous owners.

Phoebe: Oh, couldn't you just skip a step or two?

Prue: Phoebe, I cannot risk this auction house's reputation with something like this without checking on it first.

Phoebe: Come on, come on, come on. I will, uh, what will I do? I will cook you and Andy dinner.

Prue: Really? You're threatening me **and** your niece or nephew. Fine, I'll see what I can do.

Clay: Hey, thanks, thanks a lot.

Phoebe: Is she the best or what? _(She runs around to Prue's side of the desk and hugs her.) _Thank you, thank you. Ooh, I love you.

_Phoebe and Clay link arms and exit Prue's office leaving her alone, studying the vase._

_Cut to outside. Clay opens the main door for Phoebe to exit the building then exits, himself._

Clay: Thanks for doing that, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No problem. Prue can get you a great price for it too. She's really good at her job.

Clay: Well, it would be nice if she could like me a little bit.

Phoebe: She likes you, she's just real protective of me, that's all.

Clay: I remember when that was my job.

_He wraps his arm around her as they walk and she does the same to him._

Phoebe: Yeah, and then I quit you.

_Palmer walks up behind them._

Palmer: Hey, Clay.

_The couple turn around to look at him._

Clay: Palmer. What are you doing here?

Palmer: I'm bumping into you. Aren't you gonna introduce us?

Clay: Oh, yeah, sorry. Phoebe, this is Palmer. I met him in Cairo.

Phoebe: Hi. Oh, wow, small world, huh?.

Palmer: Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's going on with that urn?

Phoebe: Wait, you know about the urn too?

Clay: Well, actually, that's where we met. The market place where I bought it.

Palmer: Yeah, right, the market place. Right, I thought you were gonna sell it.

Clay: Well, actually, Phoebe's sister works at that auction house. She's looking for buyers as we speak.

Palmer: That's good, that's good. The sooner the better I guess, huh.

Phoebe: Hey, are you okay?

Palmer: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you. It's just, uh, I'm a little tired, just lag, you know. Are you staying at the Ashcroft like I suggested?

Clay: Yeah, sure.

Palmer: Me too. Uh, maybe we'll hook up later.

Clay: Mm hmm.

Palmer: _(To Phoebe)_ It's nice to meet you.

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, you too. _(He turns and leaves.)_ Eww, creepy guy.

Clay: Yeah. You hungry?

_(They walk off.)_

_Scene: Airport. Palmer walks up to a customs officer who is looking over a large wooden box._

Customs Officer: Can I help you?

Palmer: I was a friend of Wesley's. His family wanted me to make sure he got home all right.

Customs Officer: Sorry. How'd he die?

Palmer: I don't know. Spider bite, I think. He's off to JFK, right?

_The customs officer checks over his papers._

Customs Officer: First flight in the morning.

_The customs officer leaves. Palmer's hand briefly touches the box and he sighs._

Palmer: Sorry, Wes.

_Palmer walks away. The gold picture previously unseen on a box glows and disappears, forming into the guardian of the urn. She watches him as he walks away, again._

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's on the phone talking to Piper while typing one-handed on her laptop._

Prue: What am I supposed to think, Piper? Phoebe's ex pops into town and wants me to sell something for him. You think that's a coincidence?

_Cut to Piper. She's at Quake leaning against the bar listening to what she deemed as more of Prue's paranoid babbling._

Piper: Prue, you wonder why you're outta the loop. You worry too much about Phoebe.

_Cut to Prue._

Prue: _(Shakes her head.)_ No, I don't, I just don't wanna see her get hurt, that's all. Look, I just get this really bad feeling about Clay, I can't explain it.

_Cut to Piper._

Piper: I can. You don't think he's good enough for her. Just like you didn't think Jeremy was good enough for me. Of course in his case you were right, but that's not the point.

_Cut to Prue._

Prue: No, your point is that it's none of my business and you're probably right. _(She closes her laptop.) _Speaking of playing matchmaker, how's Doug?

_Cut to Piper._

Piper: The same, unfortunately. Except I'm getting a little freeze frazzled, it's draining.

_Cut to Prue._

Prue: Don't you think you need to find a better way to deal before you get fired?

_Cut to Piper._

Piper: I know. _(She sees Doug coming.) _Oops, I gotta go, I gotta go._ (She hangs up. Shelley walks past Doug and he knocks a vase over with a tray of cutlery, then drops the tray making a loud clashing noise. Piper throws up her hands to freeze him but is too late.) _Sorry, Doug. Too pooped to pop.

_Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe and Clay are sat there on the floor around the table eating Chinese food._

Clay: I'm surprised you moved back here. I remember a few late nights, a few beers, a few not-so-pleasant conversations about your sisters. Here you are, living together again. Necessity or your choice.

Phoebe: I think a little bit of both. Anyway, things have kind of picked up at the Halliwell manor.

Clay: Like how?

Phoebe: Oh, well, let's just say, uh, San Francisco has been a lot more unusual than New York. More rice?

Clay: No, thanks. You know, Phoebe, you really haven't said much about what you've been doing.

Phoebe: Protecting the innocent from evil.

Clay: Come on, be serious. I mean, you barely had a spare minute in New York. You had three jobs just to afford your social calendar.

Phoebe: Things have changed. I've changed.

Clay: I'm trying to change too. One thing that won't change is how I feel about you. _(He leans in and covers her mouth with his. Phoebe breaks away after a few seconds and lets out a little noise.) _I'm sorry, I shouldn't...

Phoebe: No, it's-it's not that, believe me. I, uh, it took me a long time to get over you and I just wanna be careful.

Clay: I understand. But if I cleaned up my act would you consider moving back?

_Phoebe laughs and playfully slaps his arm._

Phoebe: Do not go there now.

_The both look up from their meal as the hear the front door open and close and Prue walks in._

Prue: Oh, sorry to interrupt. _(She catches a hint of what they're eating and turns her head away and covers her mouth and nose.) _How long has that food been out?

Phoebe: Not even a half hour, are you okay?

Prue: _(Talking through her hands.)_ I guess the baby doesn't really like chinese food.

Clay: I should get back to the hotel.

_He stands up and starts cleaning away the Chinese containers as Prue hangs her bag and coat up by the front door, trying to ignore the smell that was threatening to make her throw up._

Phoebe: Clay, stop, I got it, I got it.

Clay: _(To Prue)_ So how's it going with the urn?

Prue: _(Replies tightly.)_ It's going.

Phoebe: I think what he's trying to ask is it going, going, gone?

Prue: Well, I put it on the auction block.

Clay: Wow, great, that's great, thanks a lot.

Prue: Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for the background check to come through on it so I can set a reserve price.

Clay: Okay, whatever you get for it is fine with me.

Prue: As long as it sells, right, and in a hurry?

Clay: Well, from what I understand if anyone can do that it's you. _(He kisses Phoebe.)_ So I will call you tomorrow. Then you can show me around the city. Let me see where I left my heart._ (Prue pulls a face feeling even more nauseous. Phoebe and Clay kiss again then she leads him to the front door.) (To Prue.) _Hey, I really appreciate it, thanks again.

Prue: Anything for Pheebs.

Clay: See you later.

Phoebe: Okay. _(Phoebe opens the door and Clay leaves. Prue looks at her.)_ What?

Prue: I can worry about my little sister, can't I?

Phoebe: Don't ever stop.

_They both smile at eachother. Before they can say anything else to eachother they hear a small explosion coming from the attic. Their eyes widen and they run upstairs in the direction of the explosion._

_Cut to the attic. Piper's in there sat cross-legged on the floor with the book of shadows on her lap. The air is thick with smoke. Prue and Phoebe burst through the door._

Prue: _(Waves the smoke away from her face.)_ Are you okay?

Piper: Nothing to see here, move along.

Phoebe: Welcome to London.

_Prue covers her nose and mouth with her hands and tries to stay upright as the smoke invades her brain and senses. She steps out of the attic and leans against the wall just outside the attic door._

Piper: Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, what did you do?

Phoebe: More like who did you do it too?

Piper: I put a charm on Doug but I doubled the recipe. Just something to boost his confidence so he can give love a shot and give me a break.

Phoebe: Go ahead, Prue, yell at her.

Piper: It's not for personal gain and it fits into the whole harm none thing we have to live by, besides Prue's the one who told me to do something.

Prue: Did not.

Piper: Yes, you did. I just need Doug to stop dropping things so I can stop freezing things, I'm just exhausted.

Prue: You know, maybe he and Shelley aren't meant to be together. Not everybody's supposed to be.

Phoebe: Oh, that was, that was real subtle, Prue.

Piper: Well, we'll never know unless Doug has the guts to pop the question. All I'm doing is giving it to him.

Phoebe: It's just like the cowardly lion from the Wizard Of Oz. Well, it is.

_Footsteps are heard walking up the attic stairs and Andy appears next to his fiancee. He waves away the remaining smoke which had poured out of the attic._

Prue: Hey babe.

Andy: Should you even be up here, all this smoke can't be good for the baby.

Piper: He's right, i just have to clean up now. You guys go downstairs.

Prue: _(Rubs her stomach.) _Good. 'Cause i have to throw up. _(She rushes down the stairs with Andy in hot pursuit.)_

_Scene: Bucklands. Auction room._

Auctioneer: Ladies and gentlemen, this exquisite bronze plated carving dates back to well over one hundred and twenty years. Surely it's worth more than $2500. Do I hear $2600?

_Prue walks up to a colleague named Mark._

Prue: Mark, move the F. Scott Fitzgerald Pen to the next slot, all right. Our buyer, Mr Gordenson is getting restless. Go.

_He leaves to do as she asks and Claire walks up to Prue. She's holding a sheet of paper._

Claire: I think you should see this, Prue.

Prue: What is it?

_She takes the paper off of Claire and scans it._

Claire: It's the appraisal on the urn you requested. The good news is it's worth a fortune, the bad news is...

Prue: It's stolen.

Claire: Apparently. No wonder the auction house is going under. Selling stolen goods.

Prue: No, this is highly unusual and very embarrassing.

Claire: Yes it is.

_She walks away leaving Prue to deal._

Auctioneer: Yes, now 16? $16000?

Prue: Oh, no.

_Prue uses her telekinesis and swaps the number 51 in front of the urn with the number 52 in front of a painting._

Auctioneer: $15000 going once, going twice, sold for $15000._ (Prue walks over quietly, picks up the urn and leaves the room.) _Next item up, lot number fifty-one._ (The assistant picks up the painting, the original lot 52.) _This beautiful twenty-four carat gold inlay from Egypt... _(The woman who displays the items coughs politely and he looks up and notices the painting.)_ Oh, obviously there's been some kind of mistake.

_Cut to Prue's office. Prue opens the door and walks in. Palmer walks out from behind the door and approaches her._

Prue: Who are you?

Palmer: You must be Prue, Phoebe's sister.

Prue: Same question. Who are you?

Palmer: Me? I'm a friend of Clay's. Why didn't you sell that urn? You were supposed to sell it.

Prue: I think that you better leave.

Palmer: No, don't you understand. You have to sell it before the curse...

Prue: Curse? What curse?

Palmer: The urn. It's cursed. Never mind, forget it, I'll get rid of it myself.

_Palmer approaches Prue's desk intent on taking the urn and Prue squints her eyes to move it. She gasps in pretend fear and he stops._

Prue: Oh my God, it is cursed.

Palmer: Oh, no.

_She squints her eyes and moves it again._

Prue: _(Pretending to be scared.)_ What's going on?

Palmer: The curse. It's happening. It's too late. I gotta get outta here.

_He turns on his heel and runs out the office as Prue tilts the urn and studies it closely._

_Scene: Phoebe and Piper are walking on the sidewalk on the way to Piper's shift at Quake._

Phoebe: So do you believe in giving people second chances?

Piper: Absolutely. It's probably why I want to help out Doug so much.

Phoebe: Okay, well, Clay says he can change and I wanna believe him but...

Piper: But you're afraid of getting hurt, that's totally understandable.

Phoebe: So I keep my distance and then what? Hope that I'm wrong?

Piper: Well, you could be. That premonition of yours was definitely in the future.

Phoebe: Yeah, but the problem is I keep thinking about the past. When I moved to New York, I was so angry... Alright, I was scared. And then I met Clay and he helped me out a lot and he was really good to me at a time in my life when nobody else was._ (Piper gives her a look.) _Sorry, you know what I mean. I didn't mean it like that.

Piper: Alright, that's fine. So why did you leave him?

Phoebe: Well, he kept living beyond his needs. He never thought of the future. Yeah, I know that sounds familiar. Let's just say he took one too many shortcuts. Got involved with some bad people, got in over his head, way over his head and finally I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave.

Piper: And so now his back hoping to be the man you fell in love with originally.

Phoebe: Yeah, so what do I do? What if he's the one? Like you say Doug and Shelley are. Do I just walk away?

Piper: No, but...

Phoebe: We can't live together forever. What, do we expect to be sixty years old and still be sharing clothes and a cat.

Piper: Now that you put it that way, no! I don't want to live with you anymore._ (Phoebe and Piper walk into Quake. Doug is at the bar shaking up a cocktail shaker, he does a little spin on the spot. There are women standing at the bar cheering.) _Oh, boy.

Phoebe: I thought your charm was to boost his confidence, not turn him into Tom Cruise.

Piper: Maybe I shouldn't have doubled the recipe.

Phoebe: Uh, yeah.

_Phoebe and Piper walk up to the bar._

Piper: Doug. _(He walks over to them.) _What's going on?

Doug: Not sure, but whatever it is, I feel great.

_Shelley walks up to the bar and places a drink in front of Doug who pushes it down to the end of the bar to a grateful woman. Shelley walks away after watching him for a second._

Woman: Thanks, Doug.

Piper: Uh, Doug, what about Shelley?

Doug: _(Cockily.)_ Who cares about Shelley when I've got Thursday, Friday and Saturday all lined up and waiting. _(To Phoebe)_ I don't believe I've had the pleasure.

Piper: I don't believe you will. Off limits.

_Doug bows his head slightly and walks away._

Phoebe: Your charm worked. You turned Doug into a...

Piper: A monster.

Phoebe: Mmm hmm. Oh, I gotta go, I told Clay I'd meet him over at the house. _(She kisses Piper on the cheek.)_ Goodbye.

_She turns around and leaves._

_Scene: Hotel. Palmer walks in his hotel room. He starts packing his things to leave when the guardian of the urn appears._

Guardian: Leaving?

Palmer: How'd you get here?

Guardian: I came with your friend. I waited for your fear to consume you. Where's the urn?

Palmer: It's at the Buckland auction house. I tried to get it back, I was gonna return it, I swear. I tried to make things right, please. _(She touches a brooch on her clothing and a scorpion appears in her hand and she places it on him.)_ I'm sorry. No! No! No!

_He falls back onto the bed as the scorpion stings him numerous times on the neck._

Guardian: You are being punished for your greed.

_Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Clay's sitting on the edge of the bed watching as Phoebe picks out a dress._

Phoebe: So the band goes on at 10:00 but if we get there before 9:00 there's no cover. You interested?

Clay: In anything that involves you.

Phoebe: _(She narrows her eyes at him and he smiles. She holds up two different dresses.)_

Okay.

_He nods at the one he prefers and she throws it on the ground. They laugh._

Clay: Deja...

Phoebe: Vu.

Clay: I miss this. The day-to-day of us.

Phoebe: Yeah, me too. Okay, well, I'm going to change now. _(She glances at the door pointedly.)_

Clay: Okay. Oh, you want me to leave?

Phoebe: Yes, kind of a loaded question but, uh, yeah, I think that-that would be best.

Clay: Phoebe, we did live together. It's not like I hadn't...

Phoebe: Yeah, I-I-I know but things have changed.

Clay: Come here, come sit down.

_She sits down on the bed next to him._

Phoebe: We're very different.

Clay: Do we have to be?

_He lifts her hair off of her neck and starts kissing it._

Phoebe: Uh, well, you know, when you, uh... okay, stop, stop. _(He stops for a second before she rolls her eyes and gestures for him to start again.)_ Okay, go, go. _(He continues kissing her neck, she mumbles guiltily as he does.)_ What am I doing? Okay, you know this isn't fair because I love it when you... _(She turns to look at him and he kisses her on the lips and they slowly lay down on the bed.)_

_Cut to the living room. Piper's is sat with the Book Of Shadows and is writing something. Prue comes in through the front door._

Piper: Ugh, Prue, you scared me.

Prue: Where's Phoebe?

Piper: Upstairs. _(Prue turns around and heads upstairs.)_ But you might wanna... knock.

_Cut to upstairs. Prue barges into Phoebe's room._

Prue: Phoebe, we need to talk...

_She sees Phoebe and Clay kissing in bed together barely dressed._

Phoebe: Yes, we do.

_Prue pulls a disgusted face and backs out of the door._

_Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe and Clay are standing at the doorway with Prue standing near by._

Phoebe: You know, you don't have to leave.

Clay: Yeah, I think I should.

_Piper walks in and stands beside Prue as Phoebe and Clay kiss goodbye._

Phoebe: I'll call you. _(Clay leaves. Phoebe closes the door and turns on Prue.)_ I hope you liked the show.

Prue: Phoebe, I am so sorry. I had no idea.

Phoebe: What, that it was my room that you barged into? I had more privacy when I lived in New York, a tiny island crawling with eight million people.

Prue: And at least one thief.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, excuse me?

Prue: My new boss handed this to me, thankfully just before the urn could be sold. _(She passes Phoebe the same piece of paper that Claire had handed her.)_ Clay didn't buy it at some outdoor bazaar, Phoebe, he stole it.

Phoebe: This can't be right.

Piper: It looks right, Pheebs.

Prue: Seasons change, people don't.

Phoebe: I changed. Do you remember what you thought of me before I walked back through that door?

Prue: That's different.

Phoebe: How is that different?

Prue: You're my sister.

Phoebe: Well, there's gotta be some mistake.

Prue: It gets worse. If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn. Anyone who steals it ends up dead. A victim of the guardian who protects it and she feeds off their greed.

Phoebe: Okay, even if that's true, Clay could've never known about it. Otherwise he wouldn't of brought it here.

Piper: Are you sure, Pheebs? You wouldn't be the first Halliwell to misjudge a guy.

Phoebe: No, it's not about judging, it's about knowing, and I know Clay.

Prue: And I know what Clay has done. Okay, he put my job in jeopardy, he lied to me. Phoebe, he lied to you.

Piper: And if that information is right and there is a curse attached to the urn, he put Prue and the baby in danger aswell.

Phoebe: You don't know that. Look, I am not saying that he's perfect, okay, and even if he is foolish enough to risk his own life, he would never risk anyone elses.

_She stalks away._

_Scene: Hotel. Police are in Palmer's room. The coroner is looking at the sting on Palmer's neck. Andy is stood to his left watching._

Coroner: If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a scorpion sting.

Andy: Scorpion sting in San Francisco?

Coroner: I know, but that's what it looks like.

Andy: Any chance he was killed somewhere else and then moved here?

Coroner: _(Shakes head.)_ No. The lividity is consistent with where he was found.

Andy: Well, I buy this place had roaches, I'm not so sure about scorpions. Anything else?

Coroner: Found someone's business card in his pocket._ (He reads the card aloud.) _Bucklands Auction House?

Andy: Ah-ah-ah. Let me guess, Prue Halliwell?

Coroner: Yeah, how'd you know?

Andy: Lucky guess. Let me know when you get the report back on the sting. _(Andy walks out of the room and into the hallway. He bumps into Clay but doesn't recognize him.)_ Excuse me.

_He continues walking. Clay glances into the room and sees Palmer getting zipped up in a body bag._

Clay: Palmer?

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. The urn is still on her desk and the gold picture appears back on it. Prue and Claire walk in. Claire dictating and Prue calculating._

Claire: Lot 49 - $2600, lot 50 - $15000, lot 51 - excluded. _(She sees the urn.)_ Shouldn't that be turned into proper authorities?

Prue: I'm contacting customs as soon as we're finished here. Look, again, I just wanna assure you that I didn't have anything to do with...

Claire: Just handle it. How did we do?

Prue: _(Triumphant.)_ $1.28 million. We did it.

Claire: The auction house lives to see another day. Congratulations. _(They shake hands.)_ Good work.

Prue: Thanks. _(Claire turns around and walks out of the door and Andy walks in.)_ Andy, hi. Are you on a break or something? _(She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.)_

Andy: _(He pulls her close and kisses her back.)_ Mmm, not this time._ (He looks over her shoulder and sees a gold picture of a scorpion on the urn.) _A scorpion? Why am I not surprised?

Prue: _(She pulls back to look at him.)_ I'm afraid I don't...

Andy: A young man died last night of a scorpion sting. Palmer Kellogg, you know him?

Prue: I don't believe I do.

Andy: Well, he obviously knew you. I found your card on his body.

Prue: We did just have an auction, I met a lot of people.

Andy: Well, I'll bring a photo by later, see if it jogs anything.

Prue: That's fine. _(She moves around her desk and sits in her chair_ _closing her eyes and resting a hand on her still flat stomach.) _What did he die of?

Andy: Scorpion sting.

_Prue cringes at the thought then opens her eyes and looks at the urn. More specifically the scorpion detail._

Prue: _(Tiredly.) _What a coincidence.

Andy: Didn't you tell me there was no such thing as coincidences...

_Scene: Hotel. Clay's room. He's throwing everything into his suitcase. There's a knock at the door._

Phoebe: Are you in there?

Clay: Phoebe?

_He opens the door for her._

Phoebe: You stole the urn, didn't you?

Clay: Why don't you come inside?

Phoebe: No, I am not going anywhere until you answer the question.

Clay: Okay, yes.

_She walks inside._

Phoebe: Were you planning on saying goodbye before you skipped town?

Clay: Palmer's dead, Phoebe.

Phoebe: What?

Clay: He died from a scorpion sting. I called Wesley to tell him, that's when his parents tell me he's dead too. Spider bites. I don't know how, I don't know why but I know one thing, I'm not gonna stick around.

Phoebe: You are such a liar.

Clay: Phoebe, I'm not lying.

Phoebe: You knew the urn was cursed when you stole it, you knew the legend.

Clay: What are you talking about? What legend?

Phoebe: Are you telling me that you didn't know whoever steals the urn dies?

Clay: Palmer and Wesley. I swear, I know nothing about it.

Phoebe: Yeah, right.

Clay: Come on, Phoebe, you have to believe me.

Phoebe: No, I don't. You put my sister and her baby in danger. You're a liar, Clay. You will never change. You will always look for the easy way out.

_She storms out._

_Scene: Quake. Piper's sitting at the bar watching as Doug puts glasses on the shelf. Shelley walks past and he drops a glass onto the floor where it shatters._

Doug: Sorry. Uh, I'll go get the broom.

Piper: Good idea.

_Phoebe walks up up behind Piper._

Phoebe: I see you reversed the spell.

Piper: _(Jumps in shock.)_ Yeah, and I've been given until tomorrow to fire him.

Phoebe: Maybe Prue was right. Maybe they just don't belong together. Seems like the theme of the day.

Piper: Oh, Clay?

Phoebe: Uh huh. He totally used me, Piper. He just used me to get to Prue. I can't believe i fell for it and put her in danger. _(Sighs.) _Andy's going to be pissed.

Piper: I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Thanks for not saying 'I told you so'. Why didn't I see it coming? What am I? A sucker for punishment?

Piper: No, you see the good in people and that's never wrong. Besides the wrong guys are usually the most interesting. Until you get your hopes up and let your guard down and then reveal their true selves.

Phoebe: So true.

Piper: Look at Doug. Great guy, kind of boring on the surface, easy to overlook but maybe in the long run we're better off with his type.

Phoebe: Maybe in the way long run. I think I'm still looking for adventure.

Piper: Then you risk paying the price.

_They hear a crash somewhere in the restaurant and Doug appears holding his hands up, one of them holding a broom._

Doug: I got it.

Piper: Maybe it's a price worth paying.

Phoebe: I just don't know anymore. Thanks for the ear. _(She kisses Piper on the cheek and leaves.)_

_Scene: Manor. The doorbell ring and Phoebe answers it._

Clay: Can I come in?

Phoebe: No.

Clay: Look, I may have lied about buying the urn but I swear I didn't know it was cursed.

Phoebe: Well, that still makes you a thief now doesn't it.

Clay: Well, that's why I'm here. I wanna make things right. I wanna turn myself into the police. _(Phoebe rolls her eyes at him.)_ I mean it, Phoebe, honest. It's the only way I can redeem myself with you.

Phoebe: And how do I know this isn't just another one of your scams?

Clay: Well, I guess you don't. But I don't wanna take shortcuts anymore. I wanna take the urn with me to the police. There's no way Prue's just gonna give it to me, not with out you. I need your help. It's the last favour I'll ever ask, I promise.

Phoebe: I don't think so.

Clay: Please.

_He touches her arm and Phoebe is pulled into a premonition of a snake about to attack Clay._

Phoebe: The curse.

Clay: What?

Phoebe: Let's go.

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's still in there with Andy. She's stood up leaning over a book on the desk, He has his arms wrapped around her waist trying to distract her. Phoebe and Clay walk in and the engaged couple turn around._

Andy: Phoebe.

Prue: What is he doing here?

Phoebe: Save it till later. I have seen the future and it's not bright. Oh, good, you haven't gave the urn to the police.

Prue: Yeah, no, I thought that it might get you into trouble.

Andy: _(Steps slightly in front of Prue.)_ I was going to take it in after.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, you know that little legend we were talking about? Well... _(The gold picture glows and the guardian appears.)_ I think it's true.

Clay: What the hell is that?

Phoebe: Clay...

Prue: _(Pushes Andy towards Clay and the door.)_ Andy, get him outta here.

Phoebe: Go!

_Andy pushes Clay out the door and Prue stands in front of her sister and tries to push the guardian away using her telekinesis when the guardian takes a step towards them but the guardian merely stumbles back a little._

Guardian: I don't wanna harm you. I came for the thief.

Prue: Who are you?

Guardian: I'm the Guardian of the urn. You cannot destroy me. _(She takes another step forward.)_

_Andy pulls Prue back and to his side._

_Prue tries to use her power again and the guardian moves back less then before._

Andy: Prue...

Prue: Uh, you guys, run.

_Andy pushes the girls out of the door in front of him and they all run out._

Guardian: So now there are more who will die.

_She disappears in a swirl of the sparkling gold._

_Scene: Manor. Prue, Andy, Phoebe and Clay walk through the front door. Prue leading the group and Phoebe trailing behind to close the door after them._

Clay: I still don't understand.

Andy: Not the only one.

Phoebe: You stay down here, we'll be right back.

_Prue starts up the stairs beckoning Andy to follow as Piper walks into the foyer._

Piper: What's going on?

Prue: Tell you in the attic.

_Prue and Piper head for the stairs and Andy walks right behind them._

Clay: Hey, where you going?

Phoebe: _(To Prue.)_ Fill her in, I'll meet you guys upstairs. _(To Clay)_ Uh, Piper is really into legends and Prue is really good with her mind, and well... Andy's a cop, so...

Clay: Yeah, but that thing, the guardian. She's not even...

Phoebe: Human? Yeah, I know, but she's real and we have to figure out how to stop her before she gets you.

Clay: I know what you're thinking, Phoebe. I do not want you getting hurt because of me.

Phoebe: You know, I think I actually believe you.

_She smiles at him, turns around, and runs upstairs._

_Cut to the attic. Prue and Piper are flipping through the Book Of Shadows and Andy is trying to convince Prue to sit out the supernatural fighting when Phoebe comes in._

Phoebe: Did you find anything?

Piper: Nothing about Egyptian urns or greed demons. Zip.

Prue: Well, let's just hope that she didn't follow us here because our powers are useless against her.

Andy: Which is why you need to let your sisters deal with this one.

_Prue narrows his eyes at him in warning._

Piper: How is this possible? I mean, that's never happened to us before.

Prue: Maybe we're not supposed to protect him.

Phoebe: What are you saying?

Prue: All I'm saying is maybe there's a reason. Like Piper trying to force Doug and Shelley back together again. Maybe there are just some things that we're not supposed to save.

Phoebe: No, we're saving Clay, period. There's just gotta be something we're missing.

Piper: Maybe this is something. It doesn't talk about the urn but it talks about the seven deadly sins. Greed being one of them.

Prue: Wait a minute, the guardian punishes the greedy so maybe if Clay does something selfless it'll even the score.

Piper: _(Snorts.)_ Good luck. _(Prue and Phoebe glare at her.)_ Sorry.

_Phoebe rushes down the stairs and Piper follows her. Prue goes to but Andy's hand on her arm stops her._

Prue: What?

Andy: I don't think you should follow them if they leave to fight her.

Prue: I can't leave them to fight her on their own, are you seriously trusting Clay to do something selfless? _(Andy goes to speak but she interrupts him.) _I'm not leaving them so drop it!_ (She leaves the attic and after an exasperated sigh Andy follows.)_

_Phoebe runs down the stairs with Piper casually strolling down behind her._

Phoebe: Clay? Clay, where are you? Clay!

Piper: I think he left.

Phoebe: I don't believe it.

Piper: Sorry, Pheebs.

Phoebe: No, I mean I really don't believe it. He wouldn't just leave like that.

_Prue and Andy walk down the stairs into the conversation._

Prue: Well, do you have a better explanation?

Phoebe: He was worried about me, he was worried about us. I am telling you... wait, my vision, I think I know where he's gone, we've gotta stop him.

_Cut to Bucklands. Prue's office. The guardian appears just as Clay walks in._

Guardian: I knew you'd come back. Your greed consumes you.

Clay: I'm not here for the urn.

Guardian: You must be punished.

Clay: I know. When you're done with me, that's it, right? You're not gonna hurt anybody else?

Guardian: Not until somebody steals the urn again.

Clay: How do you know anybody will?

Guardian: Somebody always does.

_The item in her hands glows golden just as the other items did with the Spider and the Scorpion but this time a Snake appears in front of Clay. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy rush in as the snake rises up ready to attack. Andy pulls Prue and Piper to what he deems the 'safe' side of the office. He tries to pull Phoebe but she stays still trying to save Clay._

Phoebe: Clay. _(She grabs his arm from behind.)_

Clay: Stay back, Phoebe. _(He wrenches his arm from her grip.)_

Phoebe: No!

_Prue tries to get over to Phoebe to protect her but Andy pulls her back and doesn't let her._

Prue: Phoebe, look out!

_The snake lunges at Phoebe to bite her but Clay throws his arm up in front of her. The snake gets close enough to bite Clays arm but disappears in a gold swirl. He looks up in confusion at the guardian._

Phoebe: A selfless act. Just like the Book Of Shadows said.

_Nobody moves for a moment until the Guardian bows and she and the urn disappear and reappear back in Egypt._

Piper: Where'd it go?

Prue: _(Steps away from Andy who still has a hold on her.) _Who cares as long as it's not here.

Clay: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Am I okay? Who says people never change.

_Phoebe hugs Clay tightly, grateful._

_Scene: Quake. Prue, Andy, Piper and Phoebe are sat at the bar. Each with a water apart from Andy who has a bottle of beer._

Piper: Good thing we didn't have to end up using our powers to vanquish her otherwise Clay would've seen her.

Prue: They didn't work anyway.

Phoebe: Not something I hope ever happens again.

_Doug walks along holding a tray full. Shelley walks towards him._

Piper: Ooh, ooh, forgot about Doug.

_Doug drops the tray again and Piper freezes it in mid air._

Prue: _(Pushes Andy slightly, unfreezing him.)_ This is getting ridiculous.

Andy: Uh did Piper just freeze me.

_Prue nods at him._

Piper: Oh, tell me about it. That engagement ring's probably still burning a hole in his apron. _(Prue stands up and walks over to Doug.)_ Where are you going? What are you doing?

Prue: Solving your problem and keeping you employed. _(Prue takes the ring box out of Doug's apron pocket and places it on the floor in Shelley's sight. She goes back over to the bar sits back down and they unfreeze. The tray falls onto the floor and the items on it smash.)_

Doug: Sorry.

Shelley: _(Notices the ring-box on the floor.) _What's that? _(She picks it up and opens it. She sees what's inside and gasps.)_

Doug: I was carrying that around for weeks, trying to find the right time to ask you.

Shelley: Ask me what?

Doug: To, um, marry me.

Shelley: But that's why I broke up with you. I gave up on waiting.

_They smile at the whole sorry situation and hug._

Piper: Maybe this would've happened sooner if I would've keep my little wicca nose out of their business.

Phoebe: You can't change people, they have to change themselves.

Prue: Speaking of that. _(Clay walks towards them.) _Go on baby.

Piper: Go, girl.

Andy: Speaking of baby, you've had a long day and we're going home. _(Prue attempts to argue but he interrupts her.) _No arguing. _(He helps her off the barstool and they leave.)_

Phoebe: Alright.

Piper: You go. You can do it.

_They laugh and Phoebe walks up to Clay._

Clay: Hey.

Phoebe: Hey. I'm glad you stopped by.

Clay: _(He picks up her hands and rubs them softly.)_ Any chance you're gonna come back with me?

Phoebe: No. This is my home now.

Clay: I know I lied to you about a lot of things. But one thing I never lied to you about was how much I care about you.

Phoebe: I know, Clay.

_Clay leans over and they kiss._

Clay: I guess I should be going.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Clay: Um, you know, I hope the next time we cross paths, I'll be the guy you always think you see.

Phoebe: Goodbye.

_He turns around and leaves. Piper walks up to her._

Piper: You okay?

Phoebe: _(Wipes away the tears that threaten to fall.)_ Oh, yeah, yeah, he was just stopping by on his way home, no big deal.

Piper: Heard that before.

_Piper pulls her into a hug._

_Scene: Manor, Prue's bedroom. Prue and Andy are lay on the bed. Andy is stroking her flat stomach._

Andy: I can't wait till you start showing.

Prue: I don't think that will be too long, my clothes are already starting to feel tight. Apparently most women start showing at about four months so i guess i've only got a few more weeks left with my favorite jeans. _(Sighs dramatically.)_

_Andy leans over and kisses her and she pushes him off._

Prue: Wait a minute mister i need to talk to you about today. _(They both sit up and he nods his head for her to continue.) _Never put yourself between me and magic again.

Andy: It's not just you. I'm just trying to protect the both of you.

Prue: I know you mean well but if you got hurt i could never forgive myself. You're in enough danger being in this house. Hell, you're in enough danger being a cop. It's too much danger.

Andy: Look i'll try not to put myself in any danger but i'm more protective over you and our baby and if i can protect you i will.

Prue: I just want this baby to have both of us when they grow up.

Andy: They will. I'll make sure of it.

_Prue sighs, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Andy leans over, kisses her on the forehead and pulls her into his warm embrace._


	4. The Wendigo

**Hey guys, here's another update for this story as all the others are looking kinda neglected as of late, life gets in the way slightly. 'The Perfect Family' will get updated at some point I promise. I love reviews btw *HintHint* ;)**

_Scene: Near the park. Piper's car has broken down and she's talking to Phoebe on her cell-phone._

Piper: Of course I know what a jack is, Phoebe. I just don't know how to use it. It's not like I've ever got a flat tyre before. I mean, this doesn't happen to me everyday.

Phoebe: Piper, relax. I used to date a mechanic. I will walk you through it. Okay, you put the jack under the jeep and then you put the handle in the base and ratchet it up and down. Okay, it's very easy.

Piper: Handle... I don't think I've got a handle. Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back.

_Cut to Phoebe and Prue. They're sat at the bar in Quake._

Phoebe: That's not gonna work. _(To Prue)_ She's looking for a long wooden spoon.

Prue: Does she want me to send Andy over?

_The waitress comes up behind her and calls them to their table. Prue gestures for her to give them a minute._

Prue: Our table's ready.

_Cut back to Piper. She rifles through the contents of her boot and finds the spoon._

Piper: Okay, okay. _(She inserts it into the hole where the handle would go in the jack and the spoon snaps.) _Oh! It didn't work.

Phoebe: Okay, stay there and we'll come get you.

Piper: No, I can do it, I can figure it out.

Phoebe: Piper, you're stranded and you're all alone and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken.

Piper: And I have the power to freeze. I'm fine, it's better than mace. Okay, I gotta go before my battery dies. I gotta call the Auto Club. I'll meet you there in a little bit.

Phoebe: Piper, wait._ (Piper hangs up.)_ Hello? _(To Prue)_ She is out of her mind. _(She slams the phone back in its cradle.)_

Prue: Alright, we'll give her 15 minutes, then call back.

Phoebe: Okay.

Prue: Okay.

_They both pick up their drinks and follow the waitress over to their table._

_Cut back to Piper. She's on the phone to the auto club._

Operator: Directory assistance. What city please?

Piper: San Francisco. Auto club please.

_She paces, remaining unaware of the something that is lurking in the bushes watching her._

_Cut back to Prue and Phoebe. They sit down at their table with their drinks._

Phoebe: Now, back to what we were talking about. What do you think?

Prue: Well, I think it's a good idea.

Phoebe: Great.

Prue: And I think it's a bad idea.

Phoebe: How? How's it a bad idea? You need extra help for the auction and I need a job.

Prue: Well, not only are we family but we live together and I don't think that my wardrobe can take the assault of your daily needs.

Phoebe: Okay, I'm great with phones, better with people and very computer friendly and with a pay cheque, I could purchase new clothes. So by hiring me, you'd actually be expanding your wardrobe not decreasing it. Don't forget that the clothes you're going to be needing over the next few months, i won't be. And I'd be eternally grateful.

Prue: _(Raises eyebrows.)_ You really wanna work at Bucklands with me?

Phoebe: When opportunity knocks, I answer the door.

Prue: The job is very demanding. Auctions can be stressful.

Phoebe: I love a challenge and i want to take some of the stress off of you for my little neice or nephew.

Prue: They're pretty long hours.

Phoebe: Overtime is my friend. Ooh, plus, I just thought of something else. With my premonitions, I might just be able to get you the straight dope without a trip to the office water cooler.

Prue: Don't push it.

Phoebe: _(Laughs.)_ Right. So, what do you think?

Prue: _(Bites her lip and sighs.)_ Can you start tomorrow?

Phoebe: Yes! Hey, can you give me a ride?

_Prue's smile fades for a second but she agrees._

_Cut back to Piper. Her phone is crackling because of bad reception._

Piper: Hello? Oh, great. _(She looks around and spots a phone box on the other side of the park.)_ No problem. For I bear the power of one.

_She starts walking over the park to the phone box. Twigs crack behind her and she stops and glances around. She continues walking and hears leaves crunching and more twigs cracking. She stops again and looks around. At that point she spies a large, hairy creature in the bushes watching her and she makes a break for the phone box, she barely makes it in time and slams the door shut. She starts dialling the phone and the creature slams into the box and starts hitting it and Piper screams. It knocks over the box and she lays there scared waiting for it to reappear when all of a sudden it punches its hand through the glass and scratches her on the arm. She screams and tries to pull herself as far away as she can as the monster keeps swiping at her each time barely missing. A guy runs out of the bushes with a flare gun and shoots at the creature. As the monster sees the fire it gets scared and bounds back into the bushes. The guy runs over to Piper and leans over her as she cowers in the box holding her gashed arm delicately._

Guy: _(Soothingly.)_ Everything's gonna be okay.

_Scene: The hospital. Prue and Phoebe rush in and up to reception._

Phoebe: Uh, Piper Halliwell.

_Andy's sees them from a room just off the reception._

Andy: Prue, Phoebe.

Prue: Andy, where is she?

Andy: Hey, she's in here.

_They walk into the room where a doctor is finishing up by putting a bandage on her arm._

Piper: _(Tearfully.) _Oh my God, that's a lot of blood.

Prue: _(Grimaces at the blood.)_ Hey, sweetie.

Phoebe: Oh my God! Are you okay?

_Prue elbows Phoebe in the side as a warning._

Piper: Yeah, I'm fine. _(To the doctor.)_ If I pass out and I need a transfusion, I'm AB negative. It's very rare, it could be a problem.

Andy: Try not to look at it. Just so you know, I'm AB neg. too. Plus, I love good food. Perfect donor.

_Prue takes his hand and strokes it as a thanks for offering._

Prue: Um, so no stitches?

Doctor: No. It's not that deep.

Piper: Ow.

Doctor: Follow up with your doctor in the morning though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine.

Piper: Easy for you to say.

Doctor: You're all set. Just sign this.

_He picks up a clipboard and Prue takes it from him._

Prue: Oh, I got it.

Phoebe: Come here, baby. _(Prue leaves the room to sign the forms and Andy follows. Phoebe wraps her arm around Piper and they walk out of the room too.)_ I don't understand, why didn't you just freeze him?

Piper: I was trapped in a phone booth. My power doesn't work outside the room I'm in remember.

Phoebe: Oh, right.

_Piper sees the guy that had saved her with the flare gun._

Piper: Oh my God, Billy.

_Everyone turns to see who Piper sees._

Billy: How are you?

Piper: Billy. This is Billy. He saved my life.

Billy: Yeah, I'm just glad I got there in time.

Andy: Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about that. Along with that flare gun you just happened to show up with.

_Billy pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and goes to light it._

Prue: Oh! Oh! _(She walks up quickly and blows out the lighter.)_ I don't think that you can smoke in here.

Billy: Oh, right. Look, it's no coincidence I was there Inspector. I heard about the murder last night. The creature...

Andy: The creature?

Billy: That's right.

Piper: Creature absolutely.

_Agent Fallon walks in behind Prue and Andy._

Agent Fallon: Describe it. _(She sees Billy.)_ Billy, what are you doing here?

Billy: Same thing you are. Hunting that thing.

Andy: _(Introduces the women.)_ Piper, Prue, Phoebe Halliwell - Special Agent Fallon of the FBI. Agent Fallon, this is my fiancee, Prue, and her sisters. _(He wraps his arm around Prue as he says her name.)_

Phoebe: FBI. Cool.

Piper: Describe it? Oh, okay, big, scary, strong. Kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson.

Fallon: Yellow eyes?

Piper: Yes.

Fallon: Talon-like hands?

Piper: Uh huh.

Fallon: Can I talk to you, Inspector? _(Andy nods and they walk away from the group.)_ Miss Halliwell is the first one to survive an attack.

Andy: Unlike that poor guy we found last night with his heart ripped out of his chest. _(He crosses his arms across his chest.)_

Fallon: Just like the killings in Chicago and New Orleans.

Andy: Yeah, I've sent for the Coroner's reports.

Fallon: Why? I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your jurisdiction, Inspector. On the bright side, you don't want it.

Andy: Why's that?

Fallon: This witness corroborates every other statement. According to their descriptions, this perp's not either animal or human. _(She watches him for his reaction.)_ You didn't blink, I was expecting a response.

Andy: Just tell me what I'm looking for.

Fallon: You believe them? That it's not human?

Andy: Let's just say that recent experiences have taught me to keep an open mind. Besides, if i didn't believe Piper, Prue would kill me.

_They both chuckle._

_Cut back to Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Billy._

Phoebe: _(Watching Andy and Agent Fallon talking.) _Hmm, cozy aren't they?

_Prue glares at Phoebe and stamps on her foot. Phoebe goes to slap Prue on the arm but Prue stops her._

Prue: Touch me and Andy **will** kill you. _(She watches as Phoebe lowers her arm with a huff.)_ Billy, how did you know to use a flare gun?

Billy: It's afraid of fire.

Prue: How'd you figure that out?

Billy: Because when it attacked us, me and my fiancée, Laura, we were camping at Lake Michigan and I grabbed a log from the fire, it freaked, took off. But, um, not before it ripped Laura's heart out. It might as well taken mine too. I came here to kill it.

_Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's sitting at the kitchen table looking through the Book of Shadows. Prue and Andy are there as well. Prue is sat at the table across from Piper while Andy is making breakfast. He's retrieving something from the cupboard with his back turned to the stove._

Piper: If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't know what is.

Prue: It's not your fight, Piper. Just let Andy and that FBI agent handle it, okay.

Andy: Yeah, don't worry we'll get whatever it is one way or the other.

Piper: Can't. That thing tried to kill me. Besides, I was meant to be involved in this, I know that. It's no coincidence I got that flat.

_Prue shifts uncomfortably and runs her fingers under her bra strap._

Piper: What's wrong with you?

Andy: Her boobs have gotten a little bigger.

Prue: Ha! A little.

_The oatmeal boils on the stove and Prue squints her eyes and turns the knob with her power and it stops boiling. Andy walks over to it a few seconds later and spoons some into a bowl. Phoebe walks in wearing a suit. She clears her throat to grab the attention of everyone in the room._

Piper: Nice outfit.

Prue: Very corporate.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I have to impress my new boss. Hey, how's the arm?

Piper: Itches.

Prue: Piper, you have got to the doctor. It could be infected.

Piper: It's not. It's fine.

Andy:_ (Places the bowl of oatmeal on the table in front of Piper.) _Anybody other then Prue want some?

Prue: I'm sorry but as soon as i got close enough to smell it... _(She catches another hint of it from it being to close and pulls a face.)_

Phoebe: Listen you, while we're at work... Whoa, head rush. While we're at work. Don't even think about going after that thing alone.

Prue: Wait, there's no reason to go after it at all. The only innocent to protect here is Piper.

Piper: I thought I was gonna die last night. I was totally helpless and all I could think about is I was never gonna see you guys again and that I would never meet my niece or nephew. And then suddenly out of nowhere comes Billy. Saved me. Protected me. That thing took away the person he loved and he's out there all alone trying to kill it. I can't just do nothing.

Prue: Just don't do anything unless we're together, okay. Promise?

Piper: Okay.

Prue: _(To Andy and Phoebe)_ I'll meet you guys outside, i can't stay here when i can smell that... Stuff.

Andy: _(Following her out.)_ Hey, there is nothing wrong with the oatmeal.

Phoebe: I'll be right there. _(Prue and Andy leave.)_ Okay, I'm freaking, I'm freaking.

Piper: Why are you freaking?

Phoebe: Because I convinced Prue to hire me and what if I disappoint her or what if I screw up and make her look bad? There's a reason my resume is only three sentences long, Piper.

Piper: Stop. You're one of the smartest people I know. I'm sure you'll do great.

Phoebe: You really mean that?

Piper: Yes, I do.

Phoebe: That makes me feel so much better. Thank you.

_Phoebe leaves aswell and Piper flips through the book and finds a page in there with a picture of the creature covering it titled The Wendigo._

Piper: Whoa.

_Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe and Prue are walking through the store room looking at assorted items being auctioned off later that day. Phoebe clutches a clip board with lists of all the items with the necessary information about them._

Phoebe: Lot number 102, one lamp. Estimated value $2500. What, it doesn't need light bulbs?

Prue: It's a Stickley, an original.

Phoebe: Oh, right, a Stickley. I still can't believe none of this stuff belongs to anyone.

Prue: Yeah, well, every year, the city auctions off unclaimed probate items, asset seizures for revenue.

Phoebe: What about the stuff that doesn't sell?

Prue: It gets tossed. Um, what is Lot 103?

Phoebe: 103, gold bracelet. Estimated value $375. I will take that if no one wants it.

_Prue picks up the bracelet as Phoebe is talking._

Prue: Note that it's inscribed with the initials "T" and "L". _(She sets it back down.)_ All right, that finishes the first grouping. I'm gonna go upstairs to Appraisals and make sure I didn't forget anything. Meet you back at my office?

Phoebe: Your mid-morning tea will be ready and waiting. I think this is really gonna work with you and me.

Prue: Me too.

_Prue turns and walks towards the exit. Phoebe picks up the gold bracelet and is pulled into a premonition of a car driving off a cliff. The bracelet falls not far from the wreckage._

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: _(She stops just before she opens the door fully.) _Yeah?

Phoebe: I just had a vision. Of the past. It was a terrible car accident and this bracelet...

Prue: What about it? _(She closes the door.)_

Phoebe: It was thrown free. Oh, man, I bet I'm supposed to figure out who it belongs to.

Prue: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not now.

Phoebe: I can't help it.

_Claire walks through the door interrupting the conversation._

Claire: Prue, just want to make sure everything's in order for today's auction.

Phoebe: Wait, the auction is today?

Prue: Yes, Claire, everything is in order.

Claire: Terrific. I'll see you later then. _(The bracelet glints, catching her eye. She takes it from Phoebe and studies it.) _ Ooh. Ooh, nice. That should sell quickly.

_She drops it back in Phoebe's open palm, turns around and leaves._

Phoebe: What are we gonna do?

_Scene: Quake. Piper and Billy are sat talking at a table in the uncrowded restaurant._

Billy: It's called a what?

Piper: A Wendigo. Apparently, it looks like a normal person during the day but then it transforms at night. It survives by feeding on human hearts.

Billy: What?

Piper: According to my information, the first Wendigo was a mortal who betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that's how he became this monster.

Billy: So, what , it like... it takes love from others. Is that it? Or... then why did it go after you? Are you in love?

Piper: No. Unfortunately, no. It must be attracted to something else.

Billy: Like maybe beauty? _(Piper blushes, embarrassed.)_ I'm sorry. It's just you remind me a lot of my fiancée.

Piper: Um, anyway, from what I gather, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon. Which means it may try again tonight.

Billy: That's what it did before. Amazing. You know, I've been tracking this thing for two months and in one night you're a PHD in Wendigo.

Piper: Well, I've read more about it. Um, I should call Andy, I mean Inspector Trudeau and tell him this.

Billy: No, Agent Fallon's better. She's been so great to me ever since Laura... And she's already a believer. I'll tell her, okay.

_Piper nods and stands up._

Piper: Whoa. Dizzy.

Billy: You okay?

Piper: Must have stood up too fast. Will you call me after you see her, please?

Billy: Sure.

Piper: I can help, Billy. I can't tell you exactly how or why, but I just want you to know I can. You're not in this alone.

Billy: I know.

_He walks away to the exit and the phone rings. Piper answers it._

Piper: Quake.

Andy: Piper, it's Andy. Just checking in to see how you're doing.

Piper: Oh, Andy, that's sweet. Um, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired.

Andy: Yeah, well, you should be at home relaxing.

Piper: I'm okay. Listen, Billy Waters just left. He's on his way to the Federal Building to see Agent Fallon. He has a theory on the attacks.

Andy: I'll let her know. Rest up okay and stay out of dark, scary places for a while will ya.

Piper: Okay.

Andy: Take care, see you later. _(They hang up.)_

_Cut to the Police Station. Agent Fallon is sitting at a desk behind where Andy is stood. He turns around to face her._

Andy: Billy's on his way over to your office. Apparently he has some information on the attacks.

Fallon: Really? I guess I better go. You seem pretty familiar with the witness.

Andy: Piper? Yeah, I should be, i'm marrying her sister.

Fallon: Oh right, forgot. Prue right? She doesn't strike me as your type, i would have thought you'd go for someone skinny and tanned.

Andy: _(He holds his breath to keep his temper and turns away from her.) _Prue is pregnant and barely out of her first trimester so she gets a lot of nausea.

Fallon: Sorry, i was just making sure. Wouldn't want a love sick cop on my hands. Especially if that's what the creature was after. _(She steps around the desk to where she hung her coat and starts putting it on.)_

Andy: What makes you think it is?

Fallon: You got a better explanation of why it rips the heart out of its victims?

Andy: Maybe. I've just gone over the coroner's reports from Chicago, New Orleans, now local. It turns out all the victims were AB negative.

Fallon: Chosen by blood type? That's a new one.

Andy: And plus they're all killed in threes. The night before, the night after and the night of the full moon. Piper would have been the second, only she got away.

Fallon: Well, if you're right, that means the creature will try again tonight.

Andy: _(He starts pouring himself a mug of coffee as he talks.)_ I'm not all together convinced that it's a quote-unquote creature. The blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts. It feels like ritual. And ritual is human. It could be just one sick mind behind these crimes.

Fallon: Maybe we'll have a chance to confirm your theory tonight. You and me, stake out at the park. Interested?

Andy: I'll bring my flare gun.

_Agent Fallon smirks at him as he sips his coffee before walking out the door._

_Scene: Outside the Federal Building. Billy's there waiting for Agent Fallon._

Fallon: Billy. Looking for me?

Billy: Yeah, listen, I think I know what that creature is.

Fallon: Really?

Billy: Yeah, well, Piper was telling me about it. It's called a Wendigo and it feeds off...

Fallon: Whoa, hold on. Not here. The other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car and we'll talk on the way. _(She pulls him towards the car park and he follows.)_

Billy: It's like this Wendigo and it attacks people in love. Or at least people with good hearts. It's sort of like an anti-Cupid.

Fallon: How does it know that about its victims?

Billy: I don't know. Instinct? Maybe it just senses something. Look, I know it can take on human form. Maybe it stalks them first. Anyway, I know it's gonna attack tonight. I know it. Probably in the same park, just like the other cities.

Fallon: Interesting.

_They stop besides Billy's car and he pulls a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket._

Billy: Yeah, well, we gotta get there, stake it out, we wait for it to show up so then we can... _(He flicks the lighter on and as the flame erupts Agent Fallon cowers. He pauses as the importance of what just happened hits him.)_ ...Kill it. Son of a bitch.

_She lunges for his head and twists it hard to one side and it snaps, she twists it again to make sure and he falls to the ground dead. Noting her handiwork she turns around and strolls out of the car park knowing no-one witnessed her latest crime._

_Scene: Buckland. In the hallway. Phoebe walks up to Prue who has just exited the elevator. Phoebe takes everything off of her older sister and they walk to Prue's office._

Phoebe: Prue, check it out. I found out who's car went off the cliff. Franklin Bates. He worked for a big P.I. firm in San Jose.

Prue: How did you do that?

Phoebe: Easy. I recognized the road. Coast highway by Carmel. I also recognized the car. '65 Lincoln. My first boyfriend, Jimmy, used to drive one just like it, remember. Anyway, so, I got on the web and started snooping around. Which means that I tied up your phone line while you were at appraisals. _(Phoebe places a file on her desk.)_

Prue: Go on.

Phoebe: I searched the Chronicles databases for all articles on car accidents in the area and voila, there it was. February, 1989. Um, unfortunately it took me a while to access it and I sort of forgot to tell you that Claire was looking for you. _(She rushes forward to open the door to Prue's office avoiding her older sisters piercing glare.)_

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: I'm sorry. But here's the best part. I called the P.I. firm he worked for, lied to them, told them I was Andy's partner, who by the way called and said he's on stake-out tonight at the park, and they told me what the initials on the bracelet stand for._ (They walk into Prue's office.)_ The T is for Teri, the L is for Lane.

Prue: Should I know the name?

Phoebe: Teri Lane was a five year old girl kidnapped by her father. It was the case the detective was working on when he died.

Prue: So...

Phoebe: So, I think that bracelet is proof that he found her and I think the mother never got it because he died. Which means she never found her daughter. We can't sell that bracelet, Prue. Not until we know for sure.

Prue: So, how am I supposed to explain this to Claire? What, psychic provenance?

_Claire enters the office interrupting yet another conversation._

Claire: Psychic what?

Prue: Claire, hi.

Claire: I have been looking all over for this bracelet. What's it doing up here?

_Claire snatches it from Prue._

Prue: Um, I had it cleaned.

Claire: Fine. I'll return it downstairs. I've already got two buyers interested.

_She takes it with her and leaves._

Phoebe: We can not let her sell that bracelet, Prue.

_Scene: Quake. Piper's stood near the bar rubbing her forehead with an ice cold drink._

Waitress: Piper?

_The waitress gestures for Piper to follow her and leads her over to a man._

Man: Are you the manager?

Piper: Yes.

Man: Laurence Beck. Health Department. This is a code inspection. I would like to start with the kitchen. _(Piper leads him into the kitchen.)_

Piper: The counters are scrubbed every fifteen minutes, the dishes are washed 150º Fahrenheit with anti-bacterial dergent-detergent.

_The inspector studies her face noting her pale face and tired eyes._

Laurence: Are you ill?

Piper: Uh, no, no. I just, um, I don't know. Feel free to look around, we have nothing to hide here at Quake.

Laurence: Thanks.

_Piper leans against a counter and spots someone reach into the large freezer and the cold mist that immediately poured out. She walks over to it and leans in, and holds a package of frozen meat to her forehead. The inspector turns around and spots her._

Laurence: Excuse me, what are you doing with that meat?

Piper: Dying. _(She realises what she's doing and pushes herself away.) _Oh, uh, right. Chuck that. _(She passes the now unsanitary meat to a kitchen helper.)_

Laurence: You're obviously sick. I think you'd better go home, Miss, before I shut this restaurant down.

_Piper sighs and closes the freezer door._

_Scene: The car park. The scene is swarming with cops and curious onlookers. Andy walks though, flashes his police badge to the security and walks over to Billy's body where Agent Fallon sees him._

Fallon: Andy.

Andy: What happened?

Fallon: I don't know. I came here to meet him and found him there.

Andy: How'd he die?

Fallon: Coroner hasn't said, but it's definitely homicide. Although there's no mutilation, no other physical wounds. Doesn't fit our M.O. I suppose it could be random.

Andy: Chases off a crazed killer last night and succumbs to a mugging today? I don't buy it.

Fallon: Maybe the creature, or whatever it is, found out Billy had some information on it. Got to him before he could get to me.

Andy: Yeah, he had been stalking it two months. It could be the killer knew.

Fallon: Still, if these are ritual murders as you suggest, all the steps have to be followed or the killer doesn't get his happy feeling. So why is the heart still intact?

Andy: Two possibilities. He's not AB negative or it was trying to protect itself from being found out.

Fallon: I'd go with that theory personally.

Andy: Me too. Let's go talk to Piper. See if he told her what he wanted to tell you.

Fallon: You read my mind, Inspector.

_Agent Fallon turns away to leave and Andy follows her._

_Scene: Bucklands. The auction has began._

Auctioneer: And I have $400. Now $500. $500, $550, $600. $650, at $650. $700 now. $750. Now say $800. $800, gentleman's bid at $800. Any more at $800. Sold $800. Number 143, for the Karastan rug. And the next item is lot 102. A Stickley lamp and bidding will start at $2000. Now say 21, $2300, $2400, $2700.

_Prue's stood behind all the items watching the auction progress. Phoebe sees her and quickly walks over to her._

Prue: Where have you been? The auction's already started.

Phoebe: I think I found the little girl, Teri Lane. I think she's living in Oakland.

Auctioneer: _(Bangs his wooden hammer on the podium.)_ Sold $2900.

Phoebe: I contacted the detectives old secretary. She helped me piece it together. She also told me that it was the little girl's mother who hired him because the father had abducted Teri.

Auctioneer: And next is lot 103, a gold charm bracelet and bidding will begin at $375.

Phoebe: You've got to do something. That bracelet might be the only way to convince the mother we know where the little girl is.

Prue: What am I supposed to do?

_Phoebe squints her eyes at Prue referring to Prue's telekinesis._

Auctioneer: $375. Anyone at $375. _(A lady goes to hold up her number card but Prue squints her eyes and it flies out of her hand.)_ $375. Anyone at $375? _(Numerous people attempt to bid on the bracelet but every time Prue uses her power to stop them being seen as bidding.) _At $375. Anyone at $375.

Phoebe: You go girl.

Auctioneer: Very well. $300 then. Anyone at $300? $300 then. Last call at $300. _(He looks over at Claire who shrugs in disappointment.)_ Anyone at $300? Very well. We'll move on to lot 104. The pewter flagon.

Phoebe: Thank you, thank you. _(She rushes over and picks up the bracelet.)_

Prue: You just better be right.

_Scene: Manor. The doorbell rings and Piper answers it a few seconds later._

Piper: Hi, Andy.

_She opens the door even more and he steps inside._

Andy: Hi.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Andy: Just wanted to see how you're doing.

Piper: I feel great. _(She closes the door with her arm that should have had the bandage around it but is now miraculously clear._

Andy: Where's your bandage? How'd your wound heal?

_Piper wracks her head for an answer then all of a sudden she turns into a Wendigo and wraps her claws around Andy's tie and shirt. She lifts up her free talon like hand and is about to attack..._

_...Piper then wakes up in the real manor. She's wrapped in a blanket on the couch in the living room. She's sweaty and incredibly pale. She hears the door open but no-one speaks._

Piper: Who is it?

Andy: It's Andy.

Piper: Andy? Go away.

Andy: Sorry?

Piper: You can't come near me. I've got the flu.

Andy: It's okay, I had a flu shot. I gotta talk to you. It's about Billy. He's been killed.

Piper: What? _(She rushes into the foyer where he's stood.)_ That's not possible, he should have been safe. It's not even night.

Andy: It might not have been whoever attacked you.

Piper: Who else could've it been?

_Agent Fallon walks through the front door._

Agent Fallon: Sorry, had to make a call. Are you okay?

Piper: No, I don't feel so well.

Andy: Maybe we should come back later.

Agent Fallon: Just a few questions, if you don't mind. We were wondering if you knew what exactly Billy was coming to tell me.

Piper: Just that the creature is called a Wendigo and that it attacks during the full moon.

Andy: Yeah, we know that.

Piper: He also said that it looks like a normal person during the day.

Agent Fallon: Really? That's new. Did he have any idea who it might be?

Piper: No, I don't think so.

Agent Fallon: Too bad. How's the arm?

Piper: It's fine. Well, it hurts like hell.

Agent Fallon: May I? _(She picks up Pipers arm and examines it.)_ You're the only one to survive the attacks. Hope you didn't get infected by it. If you think of anything, anything at all, call me directly.

_She hands Piper her card and leaves._

Andy: _(Puts his hand on her upper arm.)_ Try and get some sleep.

Piper: I will. Thanks.

_He turns around and walks out, she closes the door behind him and starts shaking. She takes the bandage off her arm and where the wound is, is covered in long straggly brown hair. At the sight of it she collapses in floods of tears._

_Scene: Harriet Lane's apartment. A woman is ironing when her doorbell rings. She sets down the iron, walks over to the door and opens it to see Phoebe._

Phoebe: Are you Harriet Lane?

Harriet: Who are you?

Phoebe: Oh, we've never met. I work at an auction house. Actually I just started today. My sister got me the job. Uh, well, anyway, I sort of found something, and I was wondering if you might recognise it. _(Phoebe dangles the bracelet in the air for her to see. Harriet reaches out as if to touch it then stops herself.)_

Harriet: I've never seen it before.

Phoebe: Are you sure? _(Harriet tries to close the door but Phoebe stops her.)_ Uh, hi. I don't mean to intrude and I know that this must be hard for you, but I know that you recognize this bracelet. It was your daughter's, wasn't it?

Harriet: Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you doing this to me?

Phoebe: Your daughter, what's her name?

Harriet: Teri. Teri Lane. Do you know where she is? _(Phoebe leads Harriet out into the hallway and Prue is standing there with a young teenage girl_.) Teri? Oh my goodness. Teri, Teri?

Teri: Momma.

_Prue gently puts her hand on her back so Teri steps forward._

Harriet: My baby. _(They hug.) _I never thought I'd see you again.

Teri: It's okay mom, I'm home now.

Harriet: Let me look at you.

Prue: _(Tearfully as Phoebe rests her head on her shoulder.)_ I guess that bracelet was worth more than I thought it was.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? It's priceless. Thank God for my powers.

Prue: It wasn't just your powers that did that, Pheebs. _(Prue's phone rings and she answers.)_ Hello? Piper, you sound terrible. What's wrong?

_Scene: The park. Andy and Agent Fallon are walking around._

Fallon: Sure hope Piper's gonna be okay. She didn't look very well.

Andy: I know. Both Piper and the first victim were attacked by the far end of those trees. _(He gestures to the place.)_

Fallon: Must have hidden in that stretch of woods waiting to attack. Wanna get a closer look?

Andy: Absolutely.

Fallon: _(Turns her phone off.) _You better turn your cell phone off too. Wouldn't want it to ring and scare it away. _(Andy reluctantly switches his off.)_ This is a nice spot. How'd you find this place? You and Piper's sister spend some time here?

Andy: No. Prue runs more to the highbrow.

Fallon: Her loss.

Andy: _(He narrows his eyes at yet another dig at Prue.)_ I take it you're not married?

Fallon: Do you see a ring on my finger? I was engaged once. He was my world. Totally my world. Then one day, "boom", the empty dresser, the one-word note "sorry". I started falling. I kept falling.

Andy: Yeah, I know how that is.

Fallon: Says the engaged father-to-be. You don't. But I took steps. I did what I needed to make myself strong. To make it so no one could ever hurt me like that again.

Andy: Not so long ago i would have asked how.

Fallon: Maybe I'll show you, if you're lucky. Now my life's a lot less complicated. All I'm interested in is sex. Does that shock you?

Andy: _(Raises his eyebrows.)_ No. Just wondering where you were when I was in college, that's all.

_Scene: Manor. The front door bursts open and Phoebe and Prue speed walk in._

Prue: Piper?

_They walk though to the living room and Piper's sitting on the couch sweating and shaking._

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: I'm miserable.

Phoebe: It's okay, honey, it's okay.

Piper: No, no, it's not.

_She pulls off the bandage and shows them her arm._

Phoebe: Ohh! Prue.

Prue: _(Kneels down in front of the armchair.) _Oh, um, can you get up?

Piper: Back off! What, you think I can't walk now?

_Prue backs off slightly from the shock of the normally mild-mannered Piper snapping at her._

Phoebe: Honey, we're just trying to help you.

Piper: Help me? You can't even hold a job.

Prue: Okay, now wait a minute, Piper.

Piper: Oh, save it. Do you always have to be in charge? _(She wraps her arms around herself and takes control of her temper.)_ I'm so sorry. What's happening to me?

Prue: _(She gets up, sits on the arm of the chair and strokes her sisters arm.)_ It's all right. We're gonna take care of you.

_Phoebe spies Agent Fallon's card on the table. She picks it up and is sucked into a premonition of Andy in the park at night with Agent Fallon who then turns into a Wendigo and lunges at Andy before he can defend himself._

Prue, Piper: What?

Phoebe: I just saw who the Wendigo is. Agent Fallon.

Piper: Her? I thought it had to be a him.

Phoebe: I guess not. And even worse, I saw her and Andy at the park at night, alone.

Prue: _(Her eyes widen and she stops trying to comfort Piper.)_ Um, I'm gonna call him and warn him. You go upstairs to the Book of Shadows and see if you can find a way for us to help Piper.

Phoebe: Okay.

_Cut to the attic. Phoebe and Piper are flipping through the Book of Shadows searching for answers._

Piper: Nothing. It's just the same crap I've already seen.

_Prue enters clutching her phone._

Prue: I tried Andy's cell phone. No answer. It's-It's turned off or something.

Phoebe: We can't find anything about reversing the Wendigo thing.

Prue: Well, there's got to be something. _(Prue traces with her finger the text which leads her down to the bottom of the page.) _Oh, didn't you check this at the bottom of the page? "C.F. Desiderata".

Phoebe: Yeah, like we're supposed to know what that means.

Prue: Well, it means conferred desiderata. It's Latin for "Look up things that are yearned for."

Piper: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're so very smart.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Don't Piper me, just shut up.

Prue: No, you are going to listen to me. This is not you. All right, it's the blood of the Wendigo and you have to fight it.

Piper: It's so strong.

Prue: You're stronger.

Phoebe: Fight it, Piper.

Piper: I'm okay.

Prue: Alright, things that are yearned for. Wisdom, balance, unbecoming. That's got to be it. _(She turns to another page in the book.)_ All right, unbecoming a Wendigo. So we have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice.

Piper: What if you can't find her?

Phoebe: We'll find her. She's gonna be in the park tonight.

Piper: What if you're wrong? What if you don't? Then you'll have to... Then you'll have to kill me.

Prue: Don't be ridiculous, Piper, we're not gonna kill you.

Phoebe: We're gonna kill the thing that did this to you.

Prue: But we might have to confine you until we get back. So, tie you down, I guess.

Piper: No, go to hell!

Prue: _(To Phoebe)_ Do we have any chains?

Phoebe: I actually do think I have something.

Prue: Okay. _(Phoebe runs out of the attic to find her chains. Prue strokes her younger sisters hair.)_ Are you back?

Piper: I don't want this to happen to me, Prue. Kill Ashley. This is me talking.

Prue: She wants to hurt Andy, you don't have to tell me twice.

_Phoebe enters holding up a pair of handcuffs._

Phoebe: Here.

Prue: Where did you get those? Never mind.

Piper: Let's just do this.

_They sit Piper down on a chair and handcuff her to a sturdy looking pipe._

Phoebe: We still need to take a trip to the Army-Navy store.

Prue: Why?

Phoebe: To get a flare gun.

Piper: Screw you, bitch!

Phoebe: Okay, I think we need to hurry.

Prue: Uh, yeah, just hang in there, Piper.

_Scene: The park. Andy and Ashley are still there walking around._

Ashley: What's the matter?

Andy: I was just thinking that I'm probably not the best cop to be on the stake out with, seeing as how I'm AB negative.

Ashley: _(She smirks and runs a finger down his shirt getting as close to him as possible before he steps away.)_ Don't worry. I'll protect you.

_Cut back to the attic. Piper's sweating profusely. She looks up at the moon which is high in the dark sky, she looks appear to be in a trance. Suddenly she screams and her eyes turn yellow. She transforms into a Wendigo and all of her clothes rip off. She breaks the pipe and handcuffs with sheer brute force._

_Scene: The park. It's night time._

Ashley: Andy, doing okay?

Andy: _(He undoes the top button of his shirt as the anxiety and adrenaline heats his body.)_ A little on edge.

Ashley: _(Ashley's watches her hand as it turns into a Wendigo hand.)_ Instinct of the hunt. That's why you're here. That's why you're a cop.

Andy: Does this turn you on or something, Agent Fallon?

Ashley: Or something.

Andy: Look, you are a gorgeous woman, but i'm taken, and i love the woman i'm with. Let's just leave it at that.

Ashley: Let's not.

_She slips her jacket off and lets it fall to the ground. She transforms into the Wendigo and snarls. Andy whirls around to see a monster glaring at him, he pulls out his gun and fires a few shots which miss her completely. She hits him across the head and he sinks to the ground, unconcious._

_Cut to Prue and Phoebe. They pull up in Prue's car and immediately get out._

Phoebe: Okay, if the moon is over there, we should go that way.

Prue: I don't see Andy's car.

Phoebe: Don't worry, we'll find him.

Prue: All right, let's hurry.

_Cut to Andy and the Wendigo. Andy's unconscious on the ground, the Wendigo rips open his shirt and slowly drags a long nail down his chest where blood seeps out of the cut. It hears Prue's voice and bolts up._

Prue: Andy? Andy?

_It runs into the bushes._

Phoebe: This is definitely the place. I recognize it from my premonition.

_The Wendigo snarls and starts advancing on them._

Prue: Oh, God. _(She pulls out the flare gun, fires and misses it. The fire scares the Wendigo and it runs back into the bushes.)_ Okay, give me another one.

Phoebe: If that didn't get Andy to come out, he's dead already.

Prue: Don't you dare say that! He's dead if we find a body, not before._ (Prue loads the flare gun again as the Wendigo runs towards them. Prue fires the flare gun and again only scares the Wendigo.)_ Okay, how many more do we have?

Phoebe: Two.

Prue: Two?!

Phoebe: That's all they had. _(She sees someone on the ground.) _Wait, I think that's him.

_Prue looks over and sees Andy on the ground. They run over to him._

Prue: Oh God. Alright, he's alive but she's slashed him.

Phoebe: He still has his heart?

Prue: Yeah, we must've driven her off just in time.

_The Wendigo growls and appears behind them. They turn around and Prue fires the flare gun and it runs back into the bushes._

Phoebe: Last one. My turn. This time we don't fire until I see slobber on its face.

Prue: Okay, uh, it's over there. _(She points to the wendigo she sees.)_

Phoebe: No, wait, I think it's over here. _(Gesturing to the wendigo she sees.)_

Prue: No, no, it's right here.

_The two Wendigo's start running towards them from different directions._

Phoebe: Wait, how can it be in two places at once?

Prue: It can't. One of them is Piper. Shoot.

Phoebe: I can't, Prue.

Prue: Just shoot and pray you hit the right one.

_Phoebe shoots at a Wendigo on the left and it throws its hands up, the flame and the other Wendigo freezes._

Phoebe: Piper froze it. Do something._ (Prue squints her eyes and uses her power to move the flare and it hits the other Wendigo in the heart. The wendigo falls to the ground and burns without a trace. Piper transforms back into a person and looks down, she realizes she's naked and hides behind the neareast tree.) _Are you okay?

Piper: _(Shivers.)_ I think so. But I'm naked and freezing.

_Andy's wound bubbles then heals. Prue runs over to him and kneels down shaking him._

Prue: Andy. _(His eyes shoot open and she leans over and hugs him.)_ Hey, are you okay?

Andy: What happened? Prue, what are you doing here? Where's the Wendigo? _(He tries to get up but is pushed back down by Prue.)_

Prue: She's gone. Easy. Lie back down. Just lay back down. It's all right. I'll explain everything later.

_Scene: Quake. Phoebe, Prue and Andy are sitting at a table. Piper brings them some drinks._

Piper: On the house, for saving my hide.

Phoebe: Literally, you Wendigo, you.

_Piper sits down._

Prue: Are you okay to work?

Piper: Yeah, I'm fine. It's like nothing ever happened. Except for Billy. _(She turns to Andy.) _How are you?

Andy: I'm fine apart from a headache.

Prue: _(Reaches over and strokes the back of Andy's head gently.)_ Well, there was no way that you could've known about Agent Fallon.

Piper: I know. It's just I'm not used to losing an innocent we're supposed to protect.

Phoebe: He wanted to help stop her so she couldn't hurt anybody else and that's exactly what he did.

Prue: I'm just grateful that you're safe.

Piper: And Andy.

Prue: Here, here.

Andy: _(Leans over and kisses Prue.) _Thanks to you guys for saving my life.

Prue: Alright, i'm going home, i'm exhausted.

Andy: I'll come with.

Piper: _(Whispers to Phoebe.) _I think we know what they're going to do.

Prue: Hmm. All right, back to work.

Phoebe: Actually, I need to talk to you about something and please don't be mad but I quit.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: It's not that I don't appreciate the opportunity, because I do. It's just that every time I touch something at Bucklands I risk having a premonition and it's just too emotional for me. Besides that's your world. I need to find one of my own.

Prue: You will.

_She and Andy stand up and start putting their coats on._

Piper: Just stay out of my world or I'll kill you._ (Prue and Phoebe look worried and confused as Andy freezes. Piper gets up and starts to walk away then turns around grinning.)_ Kidding! It's just a joke _(She walks away.)_

Prue, Phoebe: _(Narrows their eyes at Piper.)_ Ooh!

Prue: See ya later Pheebs.

_The couple start walking out and Andy waves at her then puts his arm around Prue's waist._

Phoebe: Don't touch my handcuffs!

_Andy looks back, confused, as Prue looks back and winks at her baby sister._

Prue: Don't worry Pheebs, we use Andy's.

_Both the sisters laugh as Andy turns a nice shade of red._


	5. From Fear To Eternity

**Okay so this story has gotten quite a few faves lately so thanks all & people also need to know that this rewrite goes with my original story which has most important details in as it was already written. So people should read that also. This episode is where things start REALLY changing with Andy & the baby type things. So enjoy! & don't forget to review lol.**_  
_

_Scene: Occult shop. 11:55pm. Prue and Phoebe are in there browsing._

Tanjella: Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now.

Prue: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were open until 1:00.

Tanjella: Normally I am, but not on the eve of Friday the 13th. In fact, I kinda wanna be closed by midnight.

Prue: All right, well, we won't be much longer will we, Pheebs?

Phoebe: Okay, okay. So, input? _(She holds up two different charms.)_

Prue: They're nice. Let's go.

Phoebe: They're nice? That's it? Maybe I should look for another one.

Prue: Phoebe, the woman wants to close.

Phoebe: I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision.

Prue: If they all bring good luck, what's the worse that can happen if you choose the wrong one?

Pheobe: _(She picks one.)_ All right, you know, this is why I like shopping with Piper.

_Phoebe pushes Prue towards the counter and hands the the charm she chose to Tanjella._

Prue: You can't push me, i'm pregnant.

Phoebe: That's going to be your excuse for everything now, isn't it?

Prue: _(Childishly.) _Yep!

_Phoebe sticks out her tongue._

Tanjella: Do you want me to put this on Piper's order?

Phoebe: Uh, no, I'll pay separately.

Tanjella: Cash or charge?

Phoebe: _(To Prue)_ Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me? I will pay you back. And tomorrow I have a job interview and...

Prue: And the good luck charm is going to help you get the job. How much?

Tanjella: $25.50 plus tax.

Prue: Okay.

Tanjella: Oh, but you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list.

Phoebe: See? Good luck already.

_Phoebe scribbles down both of their names._

Tanjella: If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox. _(She passes them a flyer.)_

Prue: What makes you think that we would be interested?

Tanjella: Most witches are.

Prue: We never said that we were witches.

Phoebe: _(Whispers to Prue.)_ Do you think she knows?

Prue: _(Under her breath)_ How could she?

_The clock strikes twelve and it chimes all through the shop._

Tanjella: Could you please hurry?

Phoebe: Is there a problem?

Tanjella: I told you I just, I want to be closed by midnight.

Prue: Wow, you really take this Friday the 13th stuff seriously.

Tanjella: Yeah, you should too. Especially this one.

Phoebe: And why is that?

Tanjella: Because once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th and this is the year.

Prue: Of course it is.

_The clock chimes 11, then 12... Then 13._

Tanjella: Did you hear that? The clock struck thirteen. It's starting already.

Phoebe: Good night, Tanjella.

_They pick up the bag with Phoebe's charm in and a box then turn around and rush out of the door._

_Cut to outside. Prue and Phoebe walk over the road and get in Prue's car and drive off. Smoke rises out of the sewer previously under the car and Barbas appears._

_Cut back inside. Tanjella is blowing out the candles, she turns off the light and Barbas knocks on the door._

Tanjella: Sorry, we're closed. _(Barbas knocks on the door again, more furiously this time.)_ I said, we're closed.

_Barbas watches her for a few seconds then walks through the door like a ghost._

Barbas: Not to me, witch.

Tanjella: Oh my God. _(She picks up an amulet and holds it close to her chest.)_

Barbas: Amulet's don't work with this demon. _(He swipes his hand in front of her face and reads her innermost fears.) _Your greatest fear is being buried alive in an earthquake. _(The room starts shaking violently and things topple off the shelves. Tanjella screams as the shelves fall down around her.)_ Yes. You can't run, you're frozen in fear.

_Tanjella stops screaming and falls on the floor, dead, her hair has turned completely shock white. Barbas walks over to the mailing list. He swipes his hand above it and 12 of the names disappear._

_Scene: Manor. Piper walks into the solarium holding the small box that Prue and Phoebe had gotten for her the night before. She pulls out each item and looks at them carefully. She chooses a necklace and drapes it around her neck._

_Time lapse. Piper and Phoebe walk out of the kitchen and into the solarium._

Phoebe: Think about it. When has she ever said it to you?

Piper: I don't remember exactly but I'm sure she must have.

Phoebe: Yeah, okay, try to think of a time, just one. Whenever I say it to her, she says something like, 'oh me too' or 'same here'. Yet i know she's said it to Andy.

Piper: You know, you're right.

Phoebe: Yeah. The girl cannot say the words 'I love you' to us. It's like some weird...

_Prue and Andy walk in, interrupting Piper and Phoebe's conversation with their own. Prue is leaned into Andy who has one hand on her stomach which is looking slightly more rounded. They are both holding mugs of tea._

Andy: ...I'm just saying, you're startin' to show.

Prue: _(She swipes him away.)_ Morning.

Phoebe: Oh, good morning.

_Andy pulls a chair out for Prue and she sits down, he then does the same for Phoebe. He then sits down himself and picks up the sports pages of the paper and starts reading._

Prue: Oh, that outfit looks great on you.

Phoebe: Thank you for giving it to me.

Piper: _(Sits down.)_ Wait, you gave her that outfit?

Prue: Yeah, it was an early birthday present.

Phoebe: For the next three years.

Piper: Are you feeling okay?

_She feels Prue's forehead for a temperature and her hand gets pushed away after two seconds._

Prue: I am fine. I haven't felt nauseous in three days and I had a wonderful dream about mom.

Piper: Oh, how great. What about?

_Andy looks up from his paper having not heard the details of the dream yet._

Prue: Um, I was a little kid like four or five and I was reaching up holding her hand and she was taking me someplace. I don't know where but it felt so... Safe.

Phoebe: I wish I had dreams like that.

Piper: Mom would have to knock before she came into your dreams.

Phoebe: Ooh!

_Prue yawns and Piper covers her mouth with her hand._

Prue: What are you doing?

Piper: You have to cover your mouth when you yawn or you might let the Devil in. _(The other three laugh.)_ Especially on Friday the 13th.

Prue: Is that amulet one of the things we picked up for you last night?

Piper: Yes. And this _(She holds up a stone)_ and these. _(She holds up the other charms and necklaces.)_ We're having a superstition themed fundraiser at the restaurant today. I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Prue: _(Sighs.) _At least they aren't as ugly as Andy's good luck 'charm' but don't you think that you're over doing it just a little bit?

Andy: _(Looks down at the dirty white sneakers he's wearing.) _I resent that statement.

Prue: Nobody cares 'cause we all know they're ugly.

Andy: Is that the hormones or you talking?

_Prue gasps and turns to him only to see his mischeivous smile. She slaps his arm hard enough to warn him but not hard enough to actually hurt him. He chuckles from behind his paper._

Piper: Look, with all the warlocks and demons we've seen. I don't think so.

Prue: Piper, those things are real. Okay, superstitions are like old wives tales invented to explain somebody's misfortune.

Piper: Statistics show more bad things happen on Friday the 13th than any other day. I met Jeremy on Friday the 13th.

Phoebe: Really?

Andy: Who's Jeremy?

_He looks to Prue and she mouths 'later' to him._

Piper: Yes, and he tried to kill me. Afterwards I find out there's a superstition. That any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed.

Prue: More bad things happen on Friday the 13th because people put energy into believing bad things will happen.

Piper: Pheebs.

Phoebe: Actually, I prefer the upside of superstition. Good fortune, which is what I hope this _(She holds up the charm she had bought the night prior which is shaped like a coin) _little honey brings me in my job interview with the real estate agency. _(To Piper.)_ Will you give me a lift? I'm running late.

Piper: Okay. _(They start heading towards the doorway.) _See you later, Andy, we're running late.

Phoebe: Okay, well, have a great day, Prue. I love you.

Prue: _(Flipping through the paper to get her favorite page.)_ Yeah, me too.

_Phoebe and Piper stop and look back at her. They catch each others eye then continue walking._

Piper: I wonder if she knows she does that?

_Andy's phone rings and he answers, he's on the phone for a few minutes and by the time he hangs up Prue has finished her tea and without him noticing swapped hers with his._

Andy: Hey that was mean.

Prue: _(Sticks her tongue out at him and passes him a now half empty mug.) _So that must have been bad news.

Andy: Why would you say that?

Prue: A little early for a social call.

Andy: You're right. There's been three suspicious deaths since midnight. All single females, all under thirty, one was a bookstore owner. Credit card company records show you were her last customer.

Prue: Oh my god.

Andy: You remember anything out of the ordinary? Suspicious characters hanging around?

Prue: No, Phoebe and I were the only ones in there. In fact, she was locking up when we left.

Andy: Was the place in order?

Prue: Yeah, why?

Andy: When they found her, her body was half buried in debris. But the coroner said it wasn't her injuries that killed her, it was a heart attack.

Prue: A heart attack?

Andy: Yeah, her hair had turned shock white, her face was contorted in terror just like all the others.

Prue: Oh my god. So much for no nausea _(She grimaces.)_

Andy: _(He stands up and takes her hands in his.)_ These killings look like some weird, ritualistic thing. The victims all had ties to the occult. I've gotta go into work now so just... Be careful

_He kisses her goodbye, strokes her barely there bump and leaves._

_Scene: Later on in the attic. Prue flips open the Book Of Shadows._

Prue: Friday the 13th. Friday the 13th. _(She finds a page possibly relevant.)_ "The Demon of Fear appears once every thirteen hundred years on Friday the 13th. He feeds on the fears of witches for his survival." _(She looks up with tears in her eyes.)_ Mom's handwriting.

_Scene: Quake. Piper's standing there staring at Lucas. Prue walks up behind her and stands there._

Prue: Who's the guy?

_Piper whirls around to face Prue._

Piper: Lucas Devane. He's chairing the fundraiser for the children's hospital.

Prue: Oh, right, I saw his picture in a magazine. Wasn't he named one of the Bay Area's most eligible bachelor?

Piper: Don't rub it in.

Prue: Hey, you're the one who's letting a silly superstition run your life.

Piper: Is he still looking over here?

Prue: Yeah. He's undressing you with his mind. _(They walk through the restaurant as she talks.)_ And he's down to white cotton.

Piper: I haven't worn white cotton since high school. _(They approach a ladder and just as Prue is about to walk underneathe it Piper pulls her around it.)_ Whoa! Humour me. Sorry, I had to rush off the phone. What's with the demon of fear?

Prue: Well, I found a page about him in the Book Of Shadows in mom's handwriting.

Piper: Mom, are you sure?

Prue: Yeah, I'm sure. I checked it against the handwriting on the back of the spirit board.

_They sit at the bar._

Piper: Wow, this is the first time we've found anything mom's written in the book.

Prue: Well, she must have known that this demon would appear in our lifetime and she wanted to warn us against him.

Piper: I don't like the sound of that.

Prue: Well, if he can kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight, he'll be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day.

Piper: Unmarried. Like being single doesn't have enough problems. So how can we stop him?

Prue: I don't know but he does kill by turning a witch's greatest fear against her.

Piper: Meaning?

Prue: The book doesn't say. But mom wrote that in the face of our greatest fear, our powers are paralyzed.

Piper: Wait a minute, we're on the most wanted list and we're defenseless? Didn't mom say anything about how to get rid of him?

Prue: Just to release our fear.

Piper: How do we do that?

Prue: I don't know. That's all she wrote. Look, I know that you're afraid of flying.

Piper: It's not really a fear, I just prefer buses.

Prue: Well, as long as you stay in a crowded restaurant you'll be fine. And since Phoebe's afraid of being trapped in an elevator, I'll tell her to take the stairs.

Piper: And you'll stay away from pools. Ever since mom drowned you've been terrified of the water. That's why you never took swimming lessons with us. We've always known that was the reason, it's okay.

Prue: Yeah, well, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've gotta go.

Piper: Call me when you get to Bucklands.

Prue: I'm not going to Bucklands. Mom warned us but there are others.

Piper: We don't know any other witches.

Prue: No, see, Tanjella gave me this flier for a wicca gathering and there's a woman named Zoe listed as a contact, I'm hoping that she can help. So just call Pheebs and let her know what's up, okay.

Piper: Okay. Be careful _(Prue stands up and starts to walk away.)_ I love you.

Prue: Yeah.

_Prue walks out and straight under the ladder._

_Scene: SWA Properties. Phoebe's sat there having her interview._

Susan: As you can see we're a small firm but we've built a very successful business.

Phoebe: Oh, well, size doesn't matter to me. What does excite me though, is the chance to work with successful woman. I mean, if I want to be a success who better to learn from right?

Susan: Oh, I like that. I've heard all I need to hear. When can you start?

Phoebe: Are you serious? I got the job?

Susan: I can spot talent when I see it. Um, can you start today?

Phoebe: Uh, yeah, yes of course.

_A guy walks into the office._

Susan: Hi, honey. Give me a second. _(He walks back out.)_ Here are the keys. Louise is out of town, I've got... I'll be in Calistoga for the day, so all you have to do is answer the phones.

Phoebe: Taking a romantic midweek break?

Susan: Well, yeah. Um, which reminds me, there is one special task I'll need you to handle from time to time. If my husband calls, I'll need you to cover for me.

_Phoebe's eyes widen in realization and she laughs nervously._

Phoebe: Oh, uh, sure.

Susan: Our little secret?

Phoebe: Oh, of course.

Susan: Well, you have my pager number. Have fun.

Phoebe: Okay. _(Susan walks out of the office and kisses her lover and they leave.)_ You too.

_Scene: Zoe's apartment. Barbas smokes in by the the door._

Zoe: _(She snips parts off of her plant on the table.)_ I thought you might come. There's nothing for you here.

Barbas: Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, witch. You're all alone, that's all I need.

Zoe: You have no power over me. I have evolved to a place where I have released all mortal fears. My inner strength will destroy you.

_Barbas swipes his hand across her face then makes the flame from a candle fall onto the carpet. She tries to stamp it out with her foot._

Barbas: You didn't release your fear of fire, you only repressed it.

_The fire spreads and flames surround her in a circle._

Zoe: No, please.

Barbas: Save it for another life time. You're frozen in fear.

_Cut to outside. Prue walks up to the door and knocks on it._

Prue: Hello?

_Zoe screams and Prue her eyes and uses her telekinesis to slam open the door. She rushes inside to see Zoe dead on the floor, her hair is shock white._

_Scene: Zoe's apartment. Police and photographer's are swarming the place. Andy walks up to Morris._

Andy: Sorry I'm late. So what do we have?

Morris: The coroner said there are no burn marks on the body. She didn't die of smoke inhalation, her heart gave up just like the others. _(He glances down at Andy's shoes and shakes his head.)_ And I can't believe you're wearing the serial shoes again.

Andy: They're my good luck charms.

Morris: They're embarrassing.

Andy: This is the fifth woman with ties of the occult that's been found dead since midnight. Now tell me it's not the work of some serial nutcase.

Morris: I can't but it still doesn't mean those shoes aren't embarrassing. How could Prue let you out of the house wearing them?

Cop: _(to Morris)_ Inspector, would you have a look at this?

_Morris goes over to hear what the cop has to say. Andy lifts up the sheet that's covering the body and studies the woman. Morris comes back._

Morris: The doorman keeps a visitor sign-in log. Wanna guess who the last person was to see the victim?

Andy: I'm gonna guess the killer.

Morris: Prue.

_Scene: Quake. Prue, Phoebe and Piper are sitting at a table talking._

Piper: What did you tell Andy?

Prue: I didn't talk to Andy. I didn't want him to know I was anywhere near there so I called 911 and I left. He'd just worry if he found out.

Phoebe: Are you sure you're okay?

Prue: Yeah, it's just, uh, I can't get her face out of my mind, you know. There was so much fear and her hair was pure white, the terror that she must have felt. It's just...

Phoebe: Okay, I'm scared enough, thank you. So now what?

Piper: We avoid any place he can use to terrorize us.

Phoebe: And what about all the other witches?

Prue: Well, I took Zoe's day runner. Some of the names in there have got to be witches. I'll start making phone calls.

_Prue reaches over the table and knocks over the salt-shaker spilling it onto the table._

Piper: Oh, oh, quick. Throw some over your shoulder.

Prue: Don't be ridiculous.

Piper: It's bad luck. You could be attacked by evil spirits.

Prue: Piper, we have been attacked by plenty of evil spirits and they had nothing to do with salt. And considering our powers, I can't believe that you want to rely on this for our protection.

Piper: My feeling is, you can never be too rich or too safe.

_Phoebe looks away from her bickering sisters over to the plant in the middle of the table and sees a ladybug._

Phoebe: Oh, look, a ladybug.

Prue: Is that bad luck?

_Piper rolls her eyes._

Phoebe: No, actually Grams once told me that whatever direction it flies in, you can find your ideal mate. We've gotta try it.

_Phoebe flicks the leaf the ladybug is on and it flies across the room and lands on Lucas' shoulder._

Piper: Oh.

Prue: So does a positive superstition cancel out a negative one?

Piper: I don't know.

Phoebe: Wait, what's going on?

Prue: That guy has been trying to talk to Piper all day and she has been avoiding him because she...

_Prue is interrupted by a waiter tripping and spilling food and water all over her. She jumps up in shock as the waiter apologises numerously and her sisters dab at her with napkins._

Piper: You should've thrown the...

Prue: You know what? Piper, don't even say it. I'm going home to change.

Phoebe: Be careful, I love you.

Prue: Yeah.

_She walks out in a huff._

Piper: Okay, she can't say it. Maybe she's afraid it'll make her look too vulnerable. Ever since mom died, you know, she has to be the strong one to take care of us and everything. It's probably just all part of that.

Phoebe: Maybe. Hey, I gotta get back to work.

Piper: How's the new job?

Phoebe: Great, except my new boss wants me to lie to her husband about an affair that she's been having.

Piper: Oh, how nice. What are you gonna do?

Phoebe: I don't know. I'm just hoping it never comes up. Hey good luck.

_Phoebe leaves and Lucas walks up to Piper's table and leans over the chair Prue was in._

Lucas: How's it going?

Piper: Oh, good.

Lucas: Listen, um, we've been working so well together on this fundraiser, I was, uh, wondering if you want to get dinner after it's over.

Piper: Uh, I should probably... I should probably check my schedule.

Lucas: You, uh, don't know if you're free tonight?

Piper: Well, um... _(She notices movement near Lucas' shoulder and sees the ladybug from earlier fly onto his shoulder.) _Dinner would be great.

Lucas: Great.

_Scene: SWA Properties. Phoebe's sitting at a desk holding the charm._

Phoebe: Okay, heads - I tell him the truth, tails - I lie. _(She flips the coin in the air and it rolls off of the desk onto a box on the floor and it lands on its edge.)_ Oh, that helped a lot. _(She picks the coin up and the phone rings. She reaches for it and knocks over a bottle of water thats cap is only balanced on the opening.)_ Oh! Hold on please._ (She picks up the bottle and covers the opening with her hand and is pulled into a premonition of Prue in the shower which has filled up and she's thrashing around in the water.) _Prue. _(Into the phone)_ Uh, no one's in, call back later.

_She hangs up and then dials the manors number._

_Cut to the bathroom in the manor. Prue walks over to the shower, steps in and turns on the water. The water drowns out the phone ringing down in the foyer and the answering machine picks it up._

Phoebe's voice: Prue, it's Phoebe. Are you there? Pick up. Hello? Prue, I just had a premonition, you could be in trouble. Are you there? Prue, are you there?

_Cut to the answering machine. Barbas smokes in and swipes his hand in front of it and the message disappears._

_Cut back to the bathroom. Barbas smokes in. He swipes his hand in front of the shower to read Prue's fears and as the water runs through her hair and she pushes it away from her face she notices Barbas standing there._

Barbas: Your greatest fear is drowning. Thank you for making it so easy. And for helping me reach my target so easily with your little one. _(She backs into the wall as the shower starts filling up quickly.)_ That's right. Feed me your fear. _(Prue starts panicking and hitting the shower door. The water rises up to just under her shoulders. She turns off the water and turns back to Barbas and squints her eyes at him but nothing happened_.) Your powers are frozen by your fear. _(The water continues to rise up and over her head.)_

_Cut to outside the manor. Andy and Morris walk up to the front door._

Andy: I wish I could think of a logical reason to explain why Prue's involved in this.

Morris: You mean this time or every other time?

_Andy opens the door for them and they walk inside._

Andy: Prue?

_Barbas is distracted by the arrival of people and allows Prue to rise to the top and she screams frantically. They both pull out their guns and run upstairs._

Andy: Prue!

_Cut to the bathroom. Barbas disappears as Prue thrashes in the water. The door flies open and Morris and Andy run in pointing their guns, prepared for confrontation. All they see is Prue shivering and hugging herself in an empty shower._

Andy: _(He steps forward as Darryl averts his eyes.)_ Prue? You okay?

Prue: I don't know.

_Morris nudges his partner and walks outside._ _Andy grabs a towel, opens the shower door and wraps it around her. As he opens the door the water that was sitting in the bottom of the shower runs out onto the floor and soaks his shoes. Prue steps out of the shower and into Andy's open arms. He rubs her arms and back gently as she shakes in his arms._

Andy: What happened?

Prue: I'm not sure.

_Scene: Manor. Living room. Andy, Prue and Morris are in there. Prue's sat on the sofa wearing a dressing gown and has a towel wrapped around her head, she has her hand pressed to her stomach. Andy's sat next to her with his arms around her trying to comfort her._

Morris: What exactly was it you were you screaming about?

Prue: I told you I had soap in my eyes.

Andy: _(Incredulously.)_ You had soap in your eyes?

Morris: That's why you were screaming?

Prue: Yes.

Morris: You wanna tell us what you were doing at that woman's apartment?

Prue: I was, um, Zoe was a collector of occult items and she wanted to know if the auction house was interested in selling them for her.

Morris: When you got there was she alive or already dead?

Prue: Dead.

Andy: _(He takes his arms from around her and shifts to look at her.)_ So you called 911? Why didn't you leave your name? Why did you just duck out?

Prue: Because I wanted to avoid this. I knew that you'd suspect me of being involved and I'm not and even if you didn't you'd be worried. _(Pointedly.)_

Morris: It just seems a little coincidental you being one step ahead of death twice in one day?

Prue: What exactly are you implying?

Andy: _(Calmly.)_ Prue, if you were in our shoes, what would you think?

_She glances down at his sneakers in disgust._

Prue: First of all, like i said this morning, nobody should be in those shoes.

Morris: _(Under his breath.)_ Told you.

Prue: But if I were, I would never think that you had anything to do with these deaths.

Morris: Prue, five women your age have been scared to death since midnight.

Andy: We show up, we hear you screaming, find you terrified in the shower.

Prue: I told you, I had soap in my eyes.

Andy: That wasn't pain on your face, that was fear.

_The front door is heard opening and closing and footsteps run though the foyer until Phoebe appears._

Phoebe: Prue? _(She rushes into the living room.)_ Hi.

Andy, Morris: Hi.

Phoebe: Is everything okay?

Prue: Yeah, everything's fine. So, are we done?

Morris: Yeah, we're done.

Andy: _(To Morris.) _I'm going to stay with Prue if you don't need me.

Morris: See you tomorrow.

_Morris tilts his head at everyone and leaves._

Prue: _(Stands up and Andy stands next to her.) (To Phoebe.)_ You would not believe what happened to me.

Phoebe: Yes, I would, I saw it.

_Prue pulls the towel off her head and drops it onto the couch. Andy sees she has a streak of white in her hair and whirls her around to face him._

Prue: What?

Andy: You got attacked, didn't you?

_Prue frowns and looks over at Phoebe for an explanation._

Phoebe: You've got some white in your hair.

_Prue walks over to the mirror and runs her hand through her hair. She turns back to face Andy with tears in her eyes realising the very real danger they were all in._

_Time lapse. Prue, Andy and Phoebe walk in the attic. Phoebe walks over to the book and Prue stops just inside the attic with Andy just behind her._

Phoebe: There's gotta be something in the Book about releasing fears. Maybe it's just not obvious.

Prue: Do you guys smell that?

Phoebe, Andy: What?

Prue: It's like Sandalwood.

Phoebe: No, I don't smell anything.

Prue: Mom used to wear a fragrance like that.

_Andy rubs her shoulder comfortingly._

Phoebe: I was too young to remember. _(Phoebe looks in the Book.)_ Wait, I thought you said there was nothing in here about releasing your fear. _(Prue walks over and looks at the page.)_ "To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers."

Prue: That wasn't there this morning.

Phoebe: Well, maybe because of all the stress you've been...

Prue: No, Phoebe, it wasn't there alright. It's in mom's handwriting, I would have remembered.

Phoebe: Okay, uh, what do you think the greatest of all powers is? Do you think that's the power of three?

Prue: I don't know.

_Prue steps away from the book and walks into the middle of the attic glancing around curiously._

Andy: Prue...

Phoebe: What is it?

Prue: It's like I can feel her presence.

Phoebe: Okay, maybe you should get dressed and go to Bucklands. _(She closes the book.)_

Prue: No, um, I don't really think I'm up for that.

Phoebe: Look, Prue, you said he disappeared once Andy got here. So maybe he only attacks when you're alone. When your fear is greatest.

Andy: Well i'm going to stay with her all day.

Prue: Hey! I'm still here.

Andy: Sorry. I just don't want you to be in danger. Especially being pregnant.

Prue: _(Sighs.)_ I guess you're right.

Andy: Of course I am.

Phoebe: Whatever you do, stay away from water, any water, don't even drink it.

Prue: _(She runs her hand through her hair and goes to walk out of the attic.)_ Don't worry.

Phoebe: I love you.

Prue: Me too.

Phoebe: Why do you do that?

_Prue stops in her tracks._

Prue: What?

Phoebe: You never say 'I love you' to me.

Prue: I just did.

Phoebe: No, you just said 'me too' and you never say it to Piper either.

Andy: _(Confused.)_ She says it to me.

Phoebe: Have you ever said 'I love you' to anybody else?

Prue: Yeah, I said it to mom, it was the last thing I said to her before she died.

_Tears spring to her eyes and as much as Andy wanted to comfort her, he knew they needed a sister moment and slips out of the room._ _Phoebe walks over and hugs her sister as she tries and fails not to cry._

_Scene: Quake. Piper's walking through the restaurant but sees Lucas and turns back the other way. She stops as a waitress dressed up as a black cat is about to walk past her and walks around her._

Piper: Oh, uh, do me a favour, uh, walk behind me so you don't cross my path.

Woman: Okay.

Piper: Oh, wait... _(She bends down and picks up the woman's tail off the floor and her skirt rips.) _Oh! You dropped your tail.

_Piper pulls her top down over the tear and walks into the kitchen. She pulls a box off of the shelf and takes out a bundle of sage rolled up. Doug the bartender walks up to her._

Doug: Are you okay?

Piper: Me?

Doug: You seem kind of, I don't know... tense.

Piper: Well, it just seems ever since I agreed to have dinner with Lucas, I've had a run of bad luck. _(She holds a finger up with a band-aid on for emphasis.)_ I broke a nail, the shipment of clams is late, I had to fire a hostess and I just ripped my skirt.

Doug: Well, it is Friday the 13th.

_He walks away and Piper mimics him irritably. She lights the bundle off of the stove and starts waving it in the air as she chants a spell._

Piper: "Sage so fair, from far and wide, take my troubles and brush them aside."

_The smoke detector begins bleeping as the smoke from the sage reaches it._

Woman Chef: Is there a fire? Where's the smoke coming from?

_Piper quickly dunks the sage in the saucepan full of boiling water and it sizzles out as she puts it in too far and scalds her fingers._

Piper: Ow!

Male Chef: Is it malfunctioning?

Piper: _(To herself.)_ It's just not my day.

_Scene: SWA Properties. Phoebe's sitting at her desk and a man walks in._

Phoebe: Hi, may I help you?

Man: Hi, I was looking for Susan.

Phoebe: Oh, she's not here but I can tell her you came by. What's your name? _(She reaches for a notepad and pen.)_

Richard: Richard Warner.

Phoebe: _(Her eyes widen and she sets the notepad down nervously and fiddles with the pen.)_ Oh, you're Susan's husband.

Richard: Unless she's got one I don't know about.

_Phoebe laughs awkwardly._

Phoebe: No, no. She doesn't have another husband.

Richard: _(He glances around the office.)_ I thought I'd surprise her and take her to dinner. Do you know where she is?

Phoebe: Uh, yes. She went... Out.

Richard: Okay, well, I think we established that. Do you know where?

Phoebe: Uh, well, she... That's actually interesting, she, uh... I can't do this. _(She slams the pen down and stand up abruptly.)_

Richard: I don't understand.

Phoebe: _(Gathering up all of her things.)_ I'm sorry, Mr. Warner, but I can't be the assistant your wife wants without compromising my beliefs and I just won't do that.

Richard: Wait a minute, slow down.

Phoebe: Don't worry about the office, I will lock up. _(She picks up the noepad and pen again to leave a note for Susan about her quitting.) _Susan...

Richard: Thank you.

Phoebe: For what?

Richard: For not lying to me about Susan's affair.

Phoebe: You knew?

Richard: I've tried denying it for some time now but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth.

Phoebe: I'm so sorry.

Richard: Don't be. And listen, don't quit on my behalf.

Phoebe: I'm not._ (He smiles at her and leaves, a second later the phone rings and she answers.) _SWA Property.

'Mrs Joffee': Hello, may I speak to Susan?

Phoebe: Uh, no, she's not in right now. Can I take a message?

'Mrs Joffee': This is Mrs. Joffee. I'm outside a house Susan's supposed to show me and she's not here.

Phoebe: Uh, well, I'm sorry but she must have forgotten. She's out for the rest of the day.

'Mrs Joffee': Can anybody help me? I flew in from L.A. just to see this house. I'm under a terrible deadline to move from my other house.

Phoebe: Uh, no one's here. But you know, since you flew in and all, I guess I can show you the property. What's the address?

_Scene: At the property. Phoebe walks upto the gate and upon seeing no-one there she walks into the deserted yard looking around for the woman she spoke to on the phone._

Phoebe: Mrs. Joffee? Hello? Mrs. Joffee? It's SWA Properties.

'Mrs Joffee': Hello, dear._ (Phoebe turns around immediately smiling at the woman she expects to see there but stops when she sees Barbas instead imitating a woman's voice.) _Thanks so much for coming out. _(His voice turns back to normal halfway through the sentence and he grabs her.)_

Phoebe: Let go or I'll scream.

Barbas: Well I could use the fix.

_He swipes his hand in front of her face and she closes her eyes expecting pain, she opens them again when there is none._

Phoebe: I know how you kill. There are no elevators around here.

Barbas: Elevators? That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper. Down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister and I get three for one.

_Phoebe's eyes widen at the threat against her sister and her baby._

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's sat in her chair talking on the phone to Piper and Andy is sat on the chair on the other side of her desk._

Prue: He's only a threat till midnight, okay. All right, well, take care and don't look in any closets till then. _(The other line rings.)_ All right, look, I gotta go, somebody's calling me. Bye. _(She picks up the other line.) _Hello?

Phoebe: Prue, it's Phoebe. I got stuck at a house I was showing. Can you come and get me?

Prue: Yeah, sure. Where are you?

_Cut to the property. Barbas is holding the phone to his ear imitating Phoebe's voice._

Barbas/Phoebe: I'm at 3112 Napa Street.

Prue's voice: All right, we're on our way.

_He hangs up and turns around grinning at Phoebe who is tied up with tape covering her mouth._

_Scene: Quake. Piper's having dinner with Lucas._

Piper: I can't remember when I enjoyed a dinner more. I'm so glad you suggested this.

Lucas: You know, I almost didn't.

Piper: Really?

Lucas: I'm pretty sensitive to people's feelings and I got the sense this morning that you were totally turned off to me.

Piper: How odd. So what's it like being one of the city's most eligible bachelor?

Lucas: _(Laughs.)_ That magazine article was so lame. I'm, uh, really a very simple guy. I value home and hearth, I'd like to settle down, have kids. I've got two nieces I'm crazy about, I even carry pictures of them.

_Piper throws up her hands and freezes him._

Piper: You sound too good to be true. _(She reaches in his jacket and pulls out his wallet. She opens it up and sees a photo of them over a note in childish scribble saying 'I love Uncle Lucas'.)_ You are too good to be true._ (She reaches over and slips his wallet back into his jacket and he unfreezes just as she takes her hand out and he leans back slightly wondering what she's doing.) _Lint. You had a little lint... _(She says brushing his jacket with her hand.)_

Lucas: Oh, thanks.

Piper: So, your instinct about me this morning was right. I was sort of sending out negative vibes.

Lucas: Why?

Piper: Well, there's this superstition that any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed. So I was determined to avoid you but then there's another superstition about finding your ideal mate...

Lucas: Wait a minute. You were gonna reject me because of a superstition but then decided I was worth going out with only because of another superstition?

Piper: Yeah.

Lucas: Well, it doesn't say much for me then does it?

Piper: Oh, um, it's not that...

Lucas: Piper, I'm sure you're very nice but someone who let's things like superstitions or omens to determine their lives, well, I just had an experience like that with my last girlfriend and it was a disaster. I'm looking for someone who's just not into that stuff. I'm sorry.

_He stands up and leaves her at the table and she silently kicks herself._

_Scene: At the property. It's almost pitch black and Prue and Andy walk up to the gate. Andy has his arm around her protectively._

Prue: Phoebe?

_Andy opens the gate for them and they walk through, Prue first._

Phoebe: I'm in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here.

_They both walk into the yard._

Prue: Pheebs, where are you? _(They walk right by the swimming pool, and stand only inches away as they look around for the youngest Halliwell.)_ Phoebe?

Andy: Maybe we should get out of here and wait by the car, we could have missed her on the way through.

_They both turn around with their back to the pool and see Phoebe tied up and Barbas standing there._

Barbas: _(Imitating Phoebe's voice) _Isn't that a great view? _(In his own voice.) _Bring your suit. _(Barbas pushes Prue in the pool and before she loses her footing she pushes Andy away so he doesn't fall in with her. Andy falls to the floor and pulls out his gun as Barbas swipes his hand in front of him. Andy's entire body clenches together and he is magically wrapped in rope tightly and tape appears over his mouth.) _Your greatest fear is losing your family. _(Andy squirms against the ropes, his eyes portraying the fear in his heart.) _That's right. _(Prue sinks to the bottom of the pool, she slips out of her jacket and no matter how hard she tries to swim to the top she can't. Barbas grins as he feels the fear from all three people.)_ Feed me your fear.

_A bright light appears in front of Prue in the water and calls for her._

Womans Voice: Prue, Prue. You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love.

Prue: Mom?

Womans Voice: Save yourself. Save your family. _(She holds out her hand to take Prue's.)_ Don't be afraid.

_Prue reaches out and takes her mom's hand and is pulled to the surface of the water where she gasps frantically to catch her breath. She grabs hold of the side to keep herself from sinking again. Phoebe and Andy mumble through the tape in relief as Barbas walks towards Phoebe sucking up her fear, not noticing Prue until she spoke._

Prue: It's over. _(She squints her eyes and sends Barbas flying across the yard. She then pulls herself out of the pool and shakily stands up.)_

Barbas: Your fear.

Prue: I'm not afraid anymore.

Barbas: Nooo!

_Barbas screams as red smoke swirls all around him and turns into tiny atoms which fly around and down into the ground. The ropes disappear from Phoebe and Andy, releasing them. Phoebe flies at the now soaked Prue and wraps her arms around her._

Phoebe: Oh my God, I was so scared.

Prue: I know. I'm just glad you're safe.

Phoebe: I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you.

Prue: _(Hugs her tighter.)_ I love you.

_Prue steps away from her emotional sister and pulls a dazed and scared Andy to his feet and wraps her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer._

Andy: Are you okay?

Prue: _(Reassuringly.)_ I'm fine, we're both fine.

_Andy holds out an arm to hug Phoebe and she steps towards them and hugs them both._

_Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper's sitting on the floor in front of the fire place throwing her good luck charms into the fire. Phoebe, Prue and Andy walk in, Prue is wearing Phoebe's coat to keep her warm._

Phoebe: Hey, what are you doing?

Piper: Kicking myself. I just lost probably the greatest catch in San Francisco.

Prue: What happened?

Piper: He doesn't like women who rely on superstitions to make decisions. And I'm not so sure he's wrong.

Phoebe: So, Prue vanquished the demon of fear.

_Piper whirls around in shock._

Prue: Well, at least put him back in the bottle for another thirteen hundred years.

Piper: _(Stands up.)_ Wait, whoa, what? What happened?

Phoebe: Well, he pushed her into a pool and then...

Prue: And mom helped me out.

Piper: Mom?

Prue: Okay, I know it sounds crazy but I saw her. It was just like my dream. She was this incredible vision, so peaceful and she took my hand and brought me to the surface.

Piper: That doesn't sound crazy. I wish I could've seen her.

Phoebe: Me too.

Piper: I'm just glad you're all right.

_Piper pulls her into a hug._

Prue: I love you.

_Piper steps back in shock, breaking the hug._

Piper: What did you just say?

Prue: _(Rolls her eyes.)_ I love you.

_Her sisters smile and Andy wraps her arm around her waist._

Piper: I think that's the first time you've said that to me.

Prue: Yeah, I know, I wish I'd said it a long time ago. Ever since mom died I've been afraid to say it to anyone that wasn't Andy because he showed me he always comes back. _(She looks back and smiles at him.)_ I didn't want to lose anybody else.

Piper: Well, we're not going anywhere.

Prue: Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll see everyone in the morning.

Andy: I'm coming with you. Night you two.

_Prue leaves the room with Andy close behind._

Piper: Uh, what happened to her in that pool?

Phoebe: I don't know. But whatever it was, it must have been incredible.

_Cut to the attic. Prue's sat in a chair by the window holding the Book Of Shadows in her lap. As she looks down at the friday the 13th page words magically appear on it and her mother's voice echoes through the attic saying: "Thanks for letting them into your heart."_

Prue: I miss you mom.

_Tears roll down her face and Andy appears at the doorway. She closes the book and sets it on the table then stands and walks over to him at the door. He wraps his arm around her, they turn around and exit the attic._


	6. Secrets & Guys

_Scene: Mr. Franklin and Max's house. Max is sat on the couch playing with an etch-a-sketch then puts it down as his father enters holding two plates full of food. Mr Franklin puts the plates down on the coffee table. They both jump as they hear a slamming sound in the hallway then thugs run in with their faces covered by balaclavas. Mr Franklin puts himself between his son and the thugs but they push him out the way and grab Max._

Mr. Franklin: Max!

_One of the thugs points his gun at Mr. Franklin's head._

Thug: Don't move, don't breathe! Just listen. We're gonna borrow your kid just for a day. Now, if you're smart, you will not call the cops. We will have him safe and sound, first thing Monday morning, ready for school. Do you understand?

Mr. Franklin: Yeah, yeah.

Thug: Just our little secret, right?

Mr. Franklin: Yeah.

_The thug with the gun whacks Mr. Franklin with his weapon knocking him unconscious and they drag Max outside._

_Scene: Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy are sat at the table spring-cleaning. Piper is sorting through a box of old toys, Phoebe is painting her toe-nails, and Prue and Andy are sat on some cushions. Prue is leaned against Andy who is leaned up against a sturdy box and has his arms wrapped around her stomach stroking it._

Phoebe: Can I just say I am absolutely enjoying this?

Piper: That's because you're not doing anything.

Phoebe: Not true. I've painted my fingers and my toes.

Andy: _(Jokingly.)_ You must be exhausted!

_Phoebe leans over and slaps him on the arm._

Prue: I just hope that this doesn't fall under the personal gain category.

Piper: How could it? A good witch is a clean witch.

Phoebe: Yep. I think we should spring clean like this more often. You go girl.

_Prue squints her eyes and telekinetically closed drawers, put things in box's, clean the window, lift toys and books on a shelf, and move some old trophies to dust._

Piper: Good job Prue. _(Prue then moves a broom out of the way. Piper sorts through another box.)_ Oh look. More toys. I told you Grams wouldn't throw them away.

Prue: Yeah. But we will. Why don't you just put that stuff in the discard pile?

Phoebe: Wait. What's in there?

Piper: Stuffed animals without eyeballs. Dollies that look like they've been through the mill once or twice... And looky here. Miss. Phoebe's diaries.

Phoebe: The place where I kept all my secrets. Give me those. _(She takes her diaries and giggles. Everyone looks at her skeptically.)_ What?

Prue: The place where you kept your secrets?

Phoebe: Uh-huh.

Piper: Phoebe, you could never keep a secret.

Phoebe: Oh. That is so not true.

Andy: Isn't it?

Piper: OK. Maybe Prue's surprise birthday party.

Prue: Guess again.

Piper: You knew?

Prue: Mm-hmm.

_Phoebe looks down, suddenly a lot more interested in painting her toenails. Piper leans over and slaps her on the arm._

Piper: Phoebe, you swore you wouldn't tell her.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. OK? It was an accident. _(Piper sighs in frustration.)_ I say we keep all the toys.

Prue: Subject changer.

Phoebe: For our children, for our future.

Piper: That's a good idea.

Prue: Well, you can get rid of mine. _(Piper and Phoebe give her the "what" look and Andy frowns.)_ What? Those toys are filthy and germ-ridden. I can't give my baby those things. I mean come on, we live in a world with so much violence and then you add the evil demons and it's a pretty scary place to raise kids in. I'm going to protect them from everything i can. Besides, if i can't protect my child from everything i can then I'm obviously not cut out to be a mom.

Andy: _(Turns her around to face him.) _Say that again?

Piper: How can you say that?

Prue: Why don't we have this conversation later? Like say 2 years?

Piper: Good. Ooh. Ooh. I think dinner's burning. Phoebe, lend me a hand. _(She rushes out of the attic.)_

Phoebe: Don't look in my diaries. _(She leaves too.)_

_Prue turns around to see Andy's concerned face._

Andy: Will you tell me what that was all about?

Prue: What? So i'm a little paranoid about protecting this baby.

Andy: I promise you, you'll be fine, you both will be. You raised your sisters so you already have experience. I know you. _(He shifts onto his knees and pulls Prue into his arms.) _And i'll be helping you every step of the way. That's my kid too.

_Prue wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down so his lips meet hers._

_Scene: Auto shop. The thugs enter with Max who is gagged and has his hands tied in front of him. Thug #2 pushes him to the ground and he sits up._

Thug #1: All right. If you try anything, you're dead and so is your old man. You got that kid?

_Max nods._

Thug #2: Come on. Ease up on him Mickey. Kid's not stupid, are you Max? _(Max shakes his head vigorously.)_ You're going to do just like we tell you and everything's gonna be fine, right?

_Max nods._

Mickey: Yeah. You better be right or me and you got problems.

Thug #2: Look. That kid is a living, breathing winning lotto ticket. All I know is my kid brother said somehow, like magic, he turned off the arcade alarm system from across the street and got them inside.

Mickey: I don't believe in magic.

Thug #2: So we test him out, we don't like what we see, cut our losses.

_They walk out of the room and leave Max and he closes his eyes and slowly rocks back and forth._

_Cut to attic. The spirit board is out on the floor next to Prue and Andy who are sorting through the toy boxes. The pointer starts to move._

Andy: Prue... _(He gestures to the board.)_

Prue: Piper. Phoebe. Get in here.

_She reaches over and grabs apad and pen and begins writing down the letters. Piper and Phoebe rush in._

Phoebe: What is it?

_Prue points to the spirit board and Phoebe sighs._

Piper: Oh no. Not again.

Phoebe: What's it saying?

_Prue finishes writing then holds up the notepad to show them._

Prue: Help Max.

_Scene: Solarium the next morning. Piper is on the phone pacing irately. Andy is sat at the table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper occasionally glancing up at Piper curiously. Phoebe and Prue walk in talking, with Prue carrying the spirit board. She sets it down at the table and they both sit down, still talking_

Phoebe: So maybe Max is a ghost. I mean, after all, that is a spirit board.

Prue: A ghost who needs our help? I don't think so.

Phoebe: Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Andy: _(Looks up from his paper.)_ When was the first time?

Prue: _(She waves him away dismissively.)_ Besides the point. What if it's just someone in trouble crying out?

Phoebe: Well, it would have to be someone with powers. That's not exactly AT&T.

Prue: _(Runs her fingers through her hair.)_ "Help Max." That's not a lot to go on.

Phoebe: Yeah. I mean there's nothing really you can do unless he sends another message. _(She looks over at Piper who is still pacing.) _What... are you on hold or something?

Piper: It's Harry, the new chef at Quake. He threw out all my Henckel knives. Apparently, he prefers Forschners!

Phoebe: You follow any of that?

Prue: No. Look, we wouldn't have gotten the message if it wasn't important.

Phoebe: OK. So what do you wanna do?

Prue: _(Turns to Andy and smiles sweetly.) _Honey?

Andy: _(Without looking up from his paper.) _What do you want?

Prue: Have you got any cases in about someone named Max?

Andy: Already checked, nothing. Although if you want to come to the precinct i can check the missings person database.

Prue: _(Leans over and kisses him.) _Thank you baby.

Phoebe: Can you say long shot? _(Prue glares at Phoebe.)_ All right. You're obsessed. I accept that. I'll thumb through the Book of Shadows. See if there's anything in there about spirit board SOS's.

Prue: And maybe Piper can…

_They all look over at her._

Piper: Look. Wait. I'm the manager. If I say I want Henckel, then I want…hello? The jerk hung up on me. _(She slams the phone back in the cradle.) _OK. How can I help you two?

Prue: _(Shakes her head.) _I think we got it under control.

Piper: OK. Then I'm going to Quake before Harry does anymore damage.

_Piper walks into the foyer and Phoebe watches her, looks over at Prue and Andy who are trying to suppress smiles, and bursts into a fit of giggles and the couple shake their heads at her._

_Cut to foyer. Piper snatches her coat off of the rack and opens the door to find Leo there, his hand held up to the doorbell about to press it._

Leo: Ha. Ding-dong.

_They both laugh nervously._

Piper: Leo. You're back. Come in. _(Leo steps in and hugs Piper tightly.)_ It's so good to see you. How are you?

Leo: Better now. _(He pulls out of the hug.)_ How are you Piper?

_Phoebe, Andy and Prue who's carrying the spirit board and pointer, enter the foyer behind Piper._

Piper: Uh, I'm better now too.

Phoebe: Leo!

Andy: Hey man.

_The men shake hands._

Prue: Hey stranger. Good to see you.

Phoebe: Yeah. What brings you back?

Prue: _(Gives her a warning look while still smiling.)_ Phoebe.

Phoebe: You know, the chandelier in the living room keeps flickering.

Leo: Yeah? Well, I'll get my tools.

Phoebe: Oh no. No. Take your time.

Prue: Uh, attic. Remember? You have some reading to do.

Phoebe: Right.

Prue: Mm-hmm.

_Phoebe reluctantly heads to the stairs and up._

Leo: _(Gestures.)_ Is that a spirit board?

Prue: Uh, this? _(Holds it up slightly.)_ Yeah it is. Um, I'm just talking it to the auction house to have it appraised. _(She grabs hers and Andy's coats off the rack.)_ So, I'll call if I hear anything.

_She hands Andy his coat and they both leave._

Piper: I'll be at the restaurant.

Leo: Do you have to go now?

Piper: Uh, yeah. Sort of, but I'll be back soon. I promise. Uh, can you wait?

Leo: Uh, sure.

_He pulls her into a kiss that steals her breath and she pulls away after a moment her chest heaving._

Piper: Ooh. So glad you're back.

_She skirts around him and slips out the front door._

_Scene: Police Station. Prue is leaned over Andy who's sat in his chair typing the name 'Max' into his computers database._

Prue: Thank you for this.

Andy: You're welcome. _(He hears a beeping confirming the search is complete and looks at the computer.)_ Sorry. Nothing on anyone named Max.

Prue: Oh. Thanks for checking.

Andy: Anytime.

_He stands up and they look at eachother for a few seconds before Prue looks away and giggles a little. She leans over and kisses his cheek._

Prue: Bye.

_She turns to leave but he pulls her back into his arms and covers her mouth with his. They break the kiss after a few seconds and he grins._

Andy: Bye.

_She turns around, walks through the precinct to the door and winks at him before she walks out._

_Scene: Quake. Piper burst through the kitchen doors and immediately goes to the man she assumes is Harry, who is cooking._

Piper: Harry!

Harry: Hey. You must be Pippy.

Piper: _(Gives him her best death glare.)_ Piper, and...

Harry: You know, your voice doesn't do justice. You're actually attractive.

Piper: You cannot come into this restaurant, throw away all of our knives, and refuse to make the house specialty._ (She looks him up and down and notices he's wearing holiday type shorts.) _That is not a proper chef's uniform.

Harry: Will be. I'm a trendsetter. _(He strolls over to the opposite counter and picks up a coliander full of ravioli.)_ In fact I, uh, decide to change the menu, so I threw out all the old ones. Now my crab ravioli, there's a specialty. _(He wafts it under his nose.) _Mmm. Straight from Eden.

Piper: You threw out all the menus?

Harry: Hey. Complain to your sister Phoebe. _(He holds out the restaurants phone to her.)_ She's on line 1.

_She snatches the phone out of his hand then waved it at him in frustration._

Piper: You're fired!

Harry: Ooh. Attractive and feisty. _(He steps towards her and into her personal space.)_ Um, you can't fire me cause you're just a manager. Unless you prefer to be the executive chef.

_He chuckles triumphantly and turns to walk away._

Piper: Ooh. _(She throws up her hands and freezes him. She picks the knives out of the trash and dumps the ravioli in.)_ Take that! _(She storms out of the kitchen still holding the phone.)_

_As Piper exits the kitchen it unfreezes and Harry is left looking around in confusion for the woman who had mysteriously disappeared in a metaphorical flash._

_Cut to the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is walking down the stairs holding the phone to her ear._

Phoebe: Yeah. He sounds like a real piece of work. He has a nice voice though. What's he look like?

_Cut to Quake. Piper is sat by the bar calming down and keeping an eye on the kitchen doors._

Piper: A complete and total jerk. Is Leo around?

_Cut to the Halliwell Manor._

Phoebe: _(Walking though to the solarium.)_ Yeah. He's working away.

_Cut to Quake. Piper sighs and rolls her eyes as she notices the angry scene about to start._

Phoebe: He wants to know when you're gonna get back though.

Piper: _(Frowns.)_ Uh, I think it might be a while. Maybe I should talk to Leo.

_Cut to the Halliwell Manor._

Phoebe: Sure. Hold on a second. _(She walks into the living room to see Leo floating at the chandalier, glowing light-bulb in hand.)_ Oh my god!

_Leo notices her stood there. He says her name in shock as he falls to the floor hitting the ground with a painful bump._

Leo: Phoebe!

Phoebe: _(Into the phone.)_ Let me call you back.

_She hangs up on Piper and turns the phone into a weapon and points it at Leo as he scrambles to his feet still holding the glowing light-bulb and advances on her cautiously._

Leo: Phoebe wait. I can explain.

_She backs up and Leo follows her._

Phoebe: You are a warlock, aren't you?

Leo: No. _(Phoebe bumps into the table in the hall and has to stop.)_ Wait. Wait. Wait. _(He tries to grab the phone but fails and draws his hand back.)_ Think about it. If I was a warlock and I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it the last time I was here?

Phoebe: OK. Good point, but still most, normal handymen use ladders to fix chandeliers. _(She points the phone under Leo's chin as if it were an athame.)_ Are you a witch?

Leo: No.

Phoebe: Then what are you?

Leo: Uh… _(He waves the still glowing light bulb in front of Phoebe as he decides what to say. Phoebe's eyes widen as they follow the light bulb, he hides it behind his back and smiles goofily at her.)_

_Scene: Outside Microchip plant. Mickey (Thug #1) and David (Thug #2) are in a car with Max showing him some blueprints._

David: These are the blueprints to the microchip plant. So the main security panel is in the room here. All you do is switch the system off. You start with zone one, ending up with zone five, OK? You got it? _(He points to each zone as he shows him his route.)_

Max: I can't. My mom made me promise never to use my power for bad things.

Mickey: Yeah. Well, you ever read the book when bad things happen to good people?

David: Look, I got it Mickey. You broke into the arcade, right? This isn't anything different, man. I mean, we're not gonna actually take anything. We just want to see if you can actually do it. Look I'm... I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom, OK? That's a tough break, but you want to make sure something doesn't happen to your dad, don't you?

_Max stays silent and begins to slowly rock back and forth. David nods at Mickey who gets out of the car and goes to the front door. The control panel burns out from Max's power. Mickey waits at the door by the card slot to wait for it to turn green and as soon as it does he opens the door and steps inside cautiously waiting for an alarm to sound._

Mickey: Well I'll be damned.

_Cut back to David and Max who are watching as Mickey steps inside the building._

David: I don't know how you did that, but I got to say, I'm very impressed.

_Mickey strolls out and a security guard who was patrolling the area spots him._

Security Guard: Hey!

_Mickey pulls out a gun and shoots the Security Guard in the leg and he falls to the floor._

Max: No!

David: Shut up!

_David covers Max's mouth to shut him up as Mickey runs back to the car._

_Scene: Manor. Parlor. Leo and Phoebe are they're talking. Phoebe is holding a mug of tea._

Phoebe: I really don't know that to say. I mean up until today, I thought you were a handyman, and now I find out that you're a...

Leo: White lighter.

Phoebe: A white lighter. What exactly is a white lighter?

Leo: Well, we're really just messengers. Guides. _(Phoebe is still confused.)_ Think of us as guardian angels for good witches. Your tea is cold.

_He leans forward and holds his hand above the mug and the tea heats up_

Phoebe: _(The now hot mug burns her hand and she takes her hand away from it while still holding it by the handle.) _Ow. Well, you are handy. _(Leo smiles a little.)_ So, all this time, you knew who we really were?

Leo: Yeah. I was sent to watch over you and your sisters when you first got your powers. You know, help out wherever I could. Then Prue got pregnant and i got sent to watch over her for a while longer.

Phoebe: Sent by who?

Leo: Whom. _(Phoebe rolls her eyes.)_ They're a group of elder white lighters. They're known as the founders. You were never supposed to find out. I screwed up and got caught.

Phoebe: So, what? You're here again to help us out with something else?

Leo: Uh, actually I'm here to help a boy named Max.

Phoebe: Max? Wait. That's the... the...

Leo: The spirit board. I know. See, Max is a budding good witch new to the powers. But he's very young and vulnerable. And he's in serious trouble. Someone wants to take advantage of his gift.

Phoebe: So why don't you help him?

Leo: I did. I made sure Prue received his cry for help. That's why I was sent here. That's all I'm supposed to do for now. The rest is up to Prue.

Phoebe: Yeah, but Prue doesn't know anything about him. She doesn't even know that he's a little boy.

Leo: Well, she will. In the meantime, you must help me keep my secret or I could get into trouble. _(Phoebe smiles.)_ Piper and Prue can never know what I really am.

Phoebe: Me? Keep a secret? Hello? Wrong Halliwell. Wait, uh, you have to tell Piper because if I know her, she's gonna think that...

Leo: I know. I know. And that's where I need your help. See? _(Leo stands up restlessly.) _White lighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love. It's like humans and angels aren't. But I did. I fell in love with Piper.

Phoebe: And I know how much she cares about you.

Leo:_(Sighs.) _It isn't fair to keep her in the dark... but I have to keep this secret. _(He sinks back into the chair.)_ So somehow I have to tell Piper that I can never see her again and I can't tell her why.

Phoebe: _(Places her free hand on his clasped ones comfortingly.) _You don't need my help Leo. You need a miracle.

_Scene: Buckland's. Prue's office. Prue is typing on her laptop. There's a knock at the door and a second later it opens and Andy comes in._

Andy: Got a minute?

Prue: Uh, sure. _(Andy closes the door. Andy walks around her desk and sits on the edge of it by her. She leans back in her chair, looks up at him and smiles.)_ That's perfect. So, um, what's up?

Andy: I got some interesting information about a boy named Max.

Prue: A boy?

Andy: Named Max. Yes.

Prue: Whoa.

Andy: Curious huh?

Prue: Very. How old?_ (Her hand automatically dips to her stomach.)_

Andy: Thirteen.

_He strokes her free hand with his and carries on talking, as he does the pointer on the spirit board begins spelling out another message._

Andy: Earlier today, a microchip plant was broken into but nothing was taken. _(Prue notices the pointer move and leans forward to write down the message.)_ Stranger still, the alarms were turned off before the front door was opened on the outside.

Prue: Uh, what does this have to do with this boy Max?

Andy: Well, uh, security cameras picked up a car in the front parking lot with a boy in the back seat… Matching this photo taken at an arcade last week... _(He shows her the CCTV picture of Max and another boy.)_ ... Where a couple of kids snuck in, in pretty much the same way. Same boy. Max Franklin.

Prue: Do you know who was in the front seat?

Andy: _(Shakes his head.) _Just that they shot and wounded a security guard at the scene. This boy's in serious trouble Prue.

Prue: Did you talk to his family?

Andy: _(He leans his hands on the desk and shifts slightly.) _I did. His father. He pretended not to know anything either. Clamed the boy was out of state visiting grandparents, will be back tomorrow, but something's wrong. He wanted to tell me something, but he was scared. He was afraid to say anything. What are you writing?

_Prue looks up after completing the message._

Prue: Oh, the pointer on the spirit board spelled out another message while you were talking.

Andy: What did it say this time?

Prue: _(Looks down at the note pad the message is wrote on.) _Kidnapped Auto-shop.

_Scene: Quake. Kitchen. Piper is washing her Henckel knives. An employee brings Piper the restaurant phone._

Employee: Telephone.

_Piper takes it out of his hand and he leaves._

Piper: Hello?

_Cut to Prue's office. Andy's still there watching Prue on the phone playing with the wire._

Prue: Hey. Um, look, Max is a boy, Piper, and he's been kidnapped.

_Cut to Piper._

Piper: What?

_Cut to Prue._

Prue: Yeah. I got another message on the spirit board. I have to help.

_Cut to Piper._

Piper: Uh, I think we should call Andy.

_Cut to Prue._

Prue: Uh, Andy's here already and I think I have an idea what to do. We think that since Max might be magical we shouldn't involve anyone else unless it's necessary.

Andy: Tell Piper to come and get Phoebe to watch Quake.

_She waves him away dismissively._

_Cut to Piper._

Piper: Uh, OK. So you've got everything under control?

_Harry storms up next to her and snatches the phone off of Piper and tosses it onto the metal counter and it clangs noisily in Prue's ears._

Harry: Uh, no. Everything's not under control. I need more crab for my ravioli because somebody threw it all away and I just got 5 more orders, Pepper.

_He tosses her the orders before walking off and she loosely catches the majority of them._

_Scene: Franklin's house. Prue and Andy walk up to the door and Prue rings the bell. Mr. Franklin answers the door with a bandage in his cheek._

Andy: Hello Mr. Franklin, we need to talk to you about your son again. Do you mind if we come in?

Prue: _(Holds out her hand to shake his.)_ My name's Prue Halliwell.

Mr. Franklin: Sorry, um, you have to leave, OK? _(He started to close the door but Andy stopped it from closing by putting his hand on the door.)_

Andy: Listen to her, she's not a cop.

Prue: Look, I know that he's been kidnapped. I know that he's in trouble.

Mr. Franklin: I don't know what you're talking about.

Prue: I think you do. What I don't understand is why you won't talk to the police.

Mr. Franklin: Please. You gotta leave. Alright? Thank you.

_He attempts to close the door but Prue sticks her foot in the way ._

Prue: Unless you can't talk to the police. The kidnappers won't let you, will they? That's why you wouldn't say anything to Inspector Trudeau.

Mr. Franklin: Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you…

Prue: I can help.

Mr. Franklin: No. No. You can't. Alright? Good-bye.

_He attempts closing the door a third time and Prue coupled with Andy holds it open._

Prue: Mr. Franklin...

_Prue squints her eyes and sends a picture of him, his late wife and son flying into his hand. He catches it and stares down in shock._

Mr. Franklin: Dear God.

Andy: Can we come in now?

_Scene: Quake. Phoebe and Leo are sat at a table near the kitchen. Leo holds his hand over Phoebe's glass of water and it fills up._

Phoebe: Thank you. Oh.

_Piper comes out to them._

Piper: Hi. I know you guys have been waiting a long time...

_A loud crash sounds from the kitchen._

Phoebe: Hey. Have you heard from Prue?

Piper: Uh, yeah. Uh, she's got everything under control. I'll be right back.

_Piper returns to the kitchen._

Phoebe: OK. It's actually good that we have a few more minutes. We can go over your plan. You know. What you're gonna tell Piper.

Leo: Oh, well. I thought that I'd tell her that, uh, as much as I love her and as much as I'd like to stay in San Francisco I can't. A-and I don't know how long my work will keep me away.

Phoebe: No. No. What you just said is as much as you'd like to stay and have sex with her, you've got a wife and kids in another part of the country. Try again.

Leo: Uh, Piper, um, you know how much you mean to me, and more than anything, I wish things could work out, but they can't, and no one is more sorry then I am.

Phoebe: Translation-I found someone I like even better.

Leo: I'm completely confused.

Phoebe: Uh, look Leo. Its not that complicated. OK. Um, just avoid the following. We can still hang out. I don't deserve you yet. I need more "me time" before we can have "we time". And my personal favorite, "It's not you. It's me." And whatever you do, do not start a conversation with "we need to talk". Other then that, you'll do fine.

_She takes a sip of her water._

_Scene: Franklin house. Living room. Prue and Andy are sat on the couch. Mr. Franklin is stood holding the same picture Prue had lifted into his hands._

Mr. Franklin: Then they hit me and I passed out. _(He sits in the armchair and puts the picture down.)_ I've been going out of my mind crazy ever since last night. Should I go to the police? Should I do what they say? They promised to bring him back, but after what the police said happened this morning, I... I don't even know if he's alright.

Prue: No. I know that Max is okay right now. If he wasn't, he couldn't have sent me that last message.

Mr. Franklin: So I take it you're a... a witch too huh?

Prue: Is that what your son says he is?

Mr. Franklin: It's what Paulette, my wife, says he is. It's what she was. You know, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle her family secret had it been revealed a lot sooner.

Prue: Maybe she was afraid of how you would react. Maybe she was afraid that you might not accept her or love her.

Mr. Franklin: Speaking from personal experience?

Prue: _(Looks over at Andy who rests his hand on her knee.)_ Yes I am.

Mr. Franklin: Well, when Paulette, she had to tell me, she was running out of time. She passed away 3 months ago. Then suddenly, Max, he starts having this power. I don't have a clue what to tell him what it all means. And he uses it and he nearly gets busted at an arcade and now this.

Prue: I'm sure that Max...

Mr. Franklin: Do you have any children?

Prue: Well, sort of.

Mr. Franklin: _(His gaze drops down to her slightly bulging stomach.) _Your child isn't here yet, you couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling.

Andy: I do. I don't have any powers and our baby has started using its powers already. I never know what to do or say when i find out. It's scary as hell, and when they're born and get older they're going to ask me why they have powers and what they mean and i won't know what to tell them. You can't blame her for being scared, if you could just forgive her-

Mr. Franklin: _(Rolls eyes.)_ Forgive her. She shouldn't have told me. Maybe if she had I would have been better able to protect Max.

_Prue sighs and starts to pick her cuticles, the subject of protecting magical children being touchy right now._

Andy: Do you know anybody who owns an auto shop of some kind?

Mr. Franklin: _(Shakes his head.)_ Why?

Prue: I think your son was trying to send me a clue.

Mr. Franklin: No I-I... Although I think Max's friend, Danny, his brother works at one over in Oakland.

Prue: Is Danny the friend that broke into the arcade with Max? _(Mr. Franklin's eyes widen and Prue takes that as confirmation.)_ Got an address?

_Scene: Auto shop. Max is wriggling around, trying to get free. Andy comes into view by the doorway, gun in hands pointed at any possible threat, Prue appears behind him shaking her head._

Prue: _(Murmurs.) _Macho man. _(She looks to the middle of the room and sees the boy.) _Max?

Max: _(Turns around as best he can.)_ Who's there?

Prue: _(Rushes over and kneels down trying to untie him.)_ My name is Prue, that's Andy. We're here to take you home.

Max: But how'd you find me?

Prue: I had a little chat with your friend Danny. Look, your dad, he's waiting for you.

Max: You know my dad?

Prue: Yeah, he...

_She's interrupted by the door banging open and Mickey appears in the doorway. Andy aims his gun in Mickey's direction as Prue stands up._

Andy: Don't move.

Mickey: Hey. Who the hell are you? _(He yells as Prue squints her eyes at him as sends him flying into the tire-bend before he can pull out his gun.)_

_Max looks at Prue with wide eyes as Mickey falls to the floor and David enters. Prue does the same to him as he did to his friend and he too hits the tire bend and falls to the floor. Prue pulls Max, still bound, to his feet._

Prue: Come on. We need to hurry.

Max: You have powers?

Prue: Yeah. I'll explain them to you in the car, okay?

Max: I can't leave. They'll kill my dad if I do.

_Andy turns away from the unconcious men and gestures for the two to hurry up and as his back is turned Mickey runs in and hits him around the back of the head with the butt of his gun then does the same to Prue before she can react and she falls to the floor unconcious, near a dazed Andy rubbing the back of his head._

_Scene: Auto shop. Prue is slumped on the floor next to Max with her arms tied in front of her. Andy is in the corner of the room against a pole with his arms tied behind it, he is wide awake watching their every move near Prue. Mickey shakes Prue a little too roughly._

Andy: _(Shakes the pole he's tied to.) _Hey, stop that!

Mickey: Hey. Naptime's over. Wake up. _(Prue's eyes slowly flutter open and she lifts her head, first glancing at Andy to make sure he's okay then turning all her attention to Max.)_ I got a little surprise for you.

Prue: Max, are you okay?

_Max nods at her._

Mickey: He's fine.

Prue: Look, don't worry...

_Grabs Prue's shoulder sharply and pushes to get her attention away from Max._

Andy: Don't touch her!

Mickey: _(Turns to Andy.) _Shut up! _(Turns back to Prue.) _I said he's fine! Now before you go trying to pull any of that magical, uh, hocus pocus crap again, I wanna show you something. _(He pulls out of his pocket a small plastic switch with a small, red, blinking light.)_

Prue: What is it?

Mickey: All that matters is what happens when I flick that little switch. Now I flick that little switch, and Max here takes a nap. A long one.

David: Mickey, why don't...

Mickey: Shut up! _(Mickey goes over to Max and kneels down beside him as David leaves. _

_He pushes back Max's jacket and shows Prue the contraption around his waist.)_ Plastic explosives. Little trick I picked up in Corcoran. Prison system's very educational.

Prue: Mickey, he's just a child. He's already proven that he's not going anywhere. If you're going to wire anyone, wire me.

_Andy's eyes flash with a warning._

Mickey: What is it with the two of you? What are you, like magicians or freaks of natures? Aliens? What?

Prue: Witches. _(She glares at Mickey who laughs and strolls out the room. She turns back to Max.)_ You okay?

Max: I'm scared.

Prue: I know. Just uh, do as they say and everything will be fine. They need you, remember? You okay Andy?

Andy: (_Sarcastically.)_ Oh i'm perfect. Are you okay?

Prue: I'm fine, and stop being so macho i don't think they'll do anything to me. It's you we have to be worried out **Inspector**. _(She reminds him pointedly.)_

Max: I'm sorry I got you into this. Sorry I have these stupid powers.

Prue: No Max. Don't ever be sorry about that. It's a gift.

Andy: Yeah, it's like being a musician or athlete.

Max: It's a pain. I'm a freak. My dad hates it too. He hates me.

Andy: No, he doesn't. He just doesn't understand it, that's all. It's new to him too. I know how he feels, he's just scared, he doesn't know how to help you with it.

Prue: Don't worry Max. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Okay?

Max: Okay.

Prue: Okay.

_Prue smiles at Max who returns it, then smiles over at Andy who does smile back but his eyes reflect worry and protectiveness._

_Cut to adjoining room inside the auto shop where two men are discussing the plan. Mickey is a strange sort of calm whereas David is pacing nervously._

David: You really think it's necessary? Wiring the kid like that?

Mickey: You saw what that chick did. Pretty cool actually. Might come in handy tonight. It's the only reason she's still breathing.

David: What about the cop?

Mickey: As soon as it's night, he's dead.

_Mickey turns his back and David glares at him weakly._

_Scene: Quake. Piper walks out of the kitchen and heads straight to where Leo is sat, alone._

Piper: Sorry. Small mutiny in the kitchen. _(She sits down and unties her apron.)_ Where were we?

Leo: Piper there's something I need to tell you.

Piper: Yeah?

Leo: Uh, look. Forgive me, but I could be summoned at any moment, so I have to tell you this now. I can't… I can't, uh… I can't believe how much I missed you.

Piper: Well Leo, I missed you too, but what do you mean "summoned"? Summoned where?

_Harry pops his head out of the kitchen and grabs Piper's attention._

Harry: Hey, uh… Piper. No respect I can live with, OK, but where the hell is my coriander?

_He disappears._

Piper: OK. That's it. I'm ending this now.

_Piper gets up, throws her apron down onto her chair and storms towards the kitchen. Phoebe walks in at that exact moment._

Phoebe: Oh my gosh. You know.

Piper: Of course I know. The whole restaurant knows. Didn't you hear him scream across the room?

Phoebe: _(To Leo.)_ I thought it was a secret.

Leo: Phoebe...

Piper: I wish. It will probably be in the newspaper tomorrow.

Phoebe: No. It can't be. Look Piper, he never meant to hurt you.

Piper: Phoebe, please. You haven't even meet the maniac yet. What's gotten into you?

_Piper goes into the kitchen and Phoebe looks questionably at Leo._

Leo: She's talking about the new chef.

Phoebe: Oh, right. So does that mean she took your news well?

Leo: That means she doesn't know. I can't tell her Phoebe. I can't stand to think about it, much less, talk about it.

Phoebe: Well, here's something else you might not want to think about. Piper said that Prue had everything under control. Well, I can't find her, or Andy.

_Scene: Police Station. Darryl is sat at his desk with a picture of Mickey._

Darryl: _(To himself.)_ Say hello. Mickey Jackson. Security cameras digitally enhanced for your viewing pleasure.

_He picks up his phone and tries to call Andy, when he doesn't pick up he leaves a message._

Darryl: Trudeau, I've found out who it is on the CCTV. Mickey Jackson, a convicted bank robber. I don't know what he's doing breaking into a microchip plant and stealing squat. Or how he broke into the plant in the first place seeing as high tech's not exactly his style. I'm thinking this was just a dry run. Maybe Mickey's looking to do big and better things. Like another bank. I just need you in to help figure out why the kid, so either get your ass here or call me back to let me know why you can't. _(He hangs up just as Andy's desk phone starts ringing. He leans over, picks it up and hold it to his ear.) _Morris

Phoebe: Hey Darryl. It's Phoebe.

_Cut to Manor. Phoebe's on the phone pacing and Leo is sat on the couch with his eyes closed trying to sense the missing people._

Phoebe: Have you seen Prue since this morning?

_Cut to Police Station._

Darryl: No, but i'm looking for Andy. Do you know where he is.

_Cut to Manor._

Phoebe: No, Piper said he was with Prue last time she checked.

_Cut to Police Station._

Darryl: When was anyone last in touch with either of them?

_Cut to Manor._

Phoebe: A few hours ago.

Darryl: Do you know anything about mine and Andy's case about a boy named Max?

Phoebe: Uh. Ooh. Oh. That's my call waiting. Gotta go. Could be Prue. Bye. _(She hangs up without leaving him room for argument.) (To Leo.) _Uh…anything?

Leo: No. I can't reach either Max or Prue telepathically.

Phoebe: Does that mean they're in trouble?

_The front door opens and closes and Piper enters._

Piper: Who's in trouble?

Phoebe: Oh. The 49ers. No secondary. They need a really good draft pick next year. Well I'm gonna go into the kitchen and see if I can get in touch with Prue. Carry on.

_Phoebe exits the room. Piper walks towards Leo, slips off her coat and sits down next to Leo._

Piper: Alone. Finally. Don't have to worry about any more interruptions from Harry. He, uh, quit. _(She grins happily and goes to hug Leo but he draws away from her. She frowns.)_ Okay. Not the enthusiastic response I was hoping for.

Leo: Look, uh, Piper, I've been searching all day for an easy way to tell you this.

Piper: Oh. Uh. _(She throws up her hands and freezes him.) _Phoebe. Phoebe, I know you're not in the kitchen.

_(Phoebe peeks her head into the living room then walks in.)_

Phoebe: That is so weird. I was just on my way back.

Piper: Is Leo about to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore?

_(Phoebe sits next to Piper and goes to talk then she looks over at Leo and sees he's frozen and pats her leg.)_

Phoebe: You'll have to ask him.

_She rushes out of the room amd Piper turns back to Leo. Time unfreezes._

Leo: And that's the problem. I fell in love with you and I shouldn't have.

Piper: You're married.

Leo: No.

Piper: Engaged.

Leo: Um... I'm involved. But it's not the way you think. The truth is that I lead you on and made you believe that I was coming back.

Piper: Leo, you are back.

Leo: Yeah, but I... I have to leave again. Now, and… And it's not because I want to, though. It's because I have to. I'm sorry.

Piper: That's okay.

Leo: It is?

Piper: Yeah. I mean Leo, you're a nice guy and I like you a lot, but let's face it. You're, uh, geographically undesirable. I mean, you said you live really far away right?

Leo: Yeah. Pretty far.

Piper: Well I try never to get involved with guys I can't see regularly. So, don't feel bad. I mean, I understand. Really, I do.

_She kisses him quickly and walks out. Phoebe walks in seconds later._

Phoebe: So how'd she take it?

Leo: Not bad. _(He hears the familiar jingling and stands up.)_ Oh. Um. Excuse me, but I have to go. _(He grabs his coat and heads towards the door.)_

Phoebe: Leo, what—wh—where you going?

Leo: _(Stopping at the doorway.)_ I uh, have to leave. Now.

_(He walks out.)_

_Scene: Auto shop. Mickey pulls open the door of the van and David hands him everything they would need for the night and they go over the plan again._

David: So the thing is, once Max shorts out the alarm, we got like 3 minutes till the guards realize there's a signal interruption.

Mickey: Just make sure the kid knows what he's supposed to do. And keep an eye on that girl. I don't trust her.

David: I wouldn't touch her though around the cop, i think they're together and unless she's a little on the fat side i'd say she's pregnant.

Mickey: She won't let him do anything while i have that kid wired.

_Cut to Andy, Prue and Max on the other side of the room. The two witches have shifted over to Andy in the corner. Prue has her eye constantly on the criminals making sure she's prepared for everything they're going to do._

Max: Has anything like this ever happened to you before?

Prue: Uh… Not exactly like this. Usually the demons that I have to deal with...

Max: Demons?

Prue: Your mom didn't get to tell you much about being a witch did she?

Max: No. I just found out about my power when she died.

Prue: You know, my mom died when I was young too. I know how much it hurts, and it doesn't ever really go away. I didn't even know that my power was coming. I had to figure it out all by myself, which means so can you. Especially with your dad's help.

Max: He'll never understand.

Prue: Max, you have to help him understand.

Max: You sound just like my mom.

Prue: _(She pulls him into a hug the best she could considering her arms were tied up.)_ Well, I care a lot about you too.

Max: I wish you could be my mom right now.

_She looks up at Andy who's watching the interaction and could see in his eyes he wanted to hug them both. She smiled tightly at him them shifted away from Max._

Prue: So, what is your power anyway?

Max: Mom called it psychokinesis. It means I can move things I can't see.

_Mickey saunters up to them and the captured adults kept their eye on the switch in his hand._

Mickey: All right. Remember, just do everything I say. And uh, nobody gets hurt.

David: Let's roll.

_David leads the witches over to the van as Mickey stayed in front of Andy, staring him down, his free hand on the handle of the gun tucked into his pants. David has the two nearly at the van when Mr. Franklin shows up._

Mr. Franklin: Max?

Max: Dad!

_Mickey turns around and both of the criminals point their guns at Mr. Franklin._

Mr. Franklin: Hold it. Hold it. Don't shoot. I'm unarmed. Nobody else knows you're here. I swear. I found you the same way she did. _(He gestures towards Prue.)_ Through your brother.

Mickey: Your brother?

Prue: Gordan, they have him wired.

Mickey: Shut up.

Max: Dad?

Mr. Franklin: It's alright son. Look man. I'll give you anything else you want. Just... Let me have my boy, please?

Mickey: _(Lowers his gun.) _Alright David. Go, um, go put them in the van. Do it.

Mr. Franklin: My son. _(David pushes the two witches past Mr. Franklin. He pushes them into the van but just before she is put in, Prue squints her eyes at the ropes tying Andy's hands together and they loosen enough for him to wriggle free.)_ Max. Max. _(As Mr. Franklin talks, Mickey loads the gun and attaches the silencer_.) Please man, let him go. I beg you. Please. He's my son. I beg you. Please.

_With the criminals pre-occupied Andy skirts around the edge of the room to where they put his gun. He picks it up and points it at Mickey._

Andy: Freeze asshole!

_Mickey turns to face him and without hesitation fires his gun. The bullet slices through the air and punctures Andy's stomach. Mickey then turns around and shoots Mr. Franklin in the chest. Prue screams Andy's name as he drops his gun then falls to the floor himself._ _Max had his face buried in Prue's coat and his arms wrapped tight around her for his own comfort more then hers and luckily missed everything. She doesn't take her eyes off of a still Andy until Mickey jumps in the front of the van and closes the door with a bang._

Mickey: Drive. _(He looks in the back at Prue who glances back at him, her face tear-streaked. Prue looks back at the scene only then noticing Mr. Franklin as the van drives away._

_Scene: Street by bank. David parks on the side of the road then turns around and looks at Max._

David: Alright. It'll be just like this morning Max. _(He shows Max the blueprints for the bank and points to a specific part of it.) _That's where the alarm panel is. You know the rest.

_Max looks over at Mickey almost fearlessly._

Mickey: What are you looking at?

Max: What are you going to do with my dad?

Prue: Max, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get to him. We need to hurry.

_Max looks down at the map then starts rocking back and forth, shorting out the alarms. The gates open, and so does the vault._

Max: Okay.

Mickey: Out.

_Mickey and David pull on their balaclavas, get out of the van and drag the captives along with them. They enter the bank and go straight to the vault._

David: We got 2 minutes.

Mickey: Alright. You get the cash. I'll watch them.

_David disappears into the vault as Mickey watches him._

Prue: _(Whispers.)_ Use your power.

_Max looks at her confused. Prue uses her power to push back his jacket to show him the bomb, giving him the correct idea. Mickey looks at them then grabs Max and separates them._

Mickey: I don't want you two getting any ideas. _(Max looks over at Prue while Mickey watches David. Prue nods and Max begins rocking back and forth. Mickey catches him and shoves him trying to stop him.)_ What the hell are you doing?

_Smoke rises from the bomb and an alarm rings._

Guard #1: At the vault!

_Two guards arrive on the scene and Mickey pushes Max away. Prue grabs him and pulls him to the floor covering him with her body to make sure he doesn't get hurt._

Guard #2: Hold it right there!

_David and Mickey pull out their guns._

Guard #1: Drop it!

_Prue squints her eyes and the guards fly out of the way of the firing bullets. There's complete silence for a second._

Mickey: Big mistake. _(He pushes the button on the switch and nothing happens, he shakes it vigorously and still nothing.)_

Prue: Yeah. Right back at you. _(She uses her power to push the criminals into the vault, closes it, and locks it.)_ Come on.

_Prue pulls Max up to leave but he drags back slightly._

Max: Shouldn't we wait for the cops? Explain everything?

Prue: No. Look, we cannot explain without telling and you have to protect yourself by protecting your secret. We really need to get back to your dad and Andy, okay?

_Cut to Auto shop. Mr. Franklin is lying on the ground with a large red stain covering his chest area watching Andy who is unconcious in a pool of his own blood. A light comes towards him and it begins to form into a person._

Mr. Franklin: Paulette?

_The light turns into Leo who walks over to him and kneels down inbetween the two injured men._

Leo: It's not time to be with your wife, Gordon. It's time to be with your son.

Mr. Franklin: But...

_Leo's hand hovers above Mr. Franklin's wound and heals him. He takes his hand away and places it over Andy's wound._

Leo: Raise the boy well. Heed Prue's advice.

_Leo finishes healing Andy and orbs away. Seconds later the van drives in. Max and Prue get out. Max runs over to his dad and Prue runs over to Andy._

Max: Dad, you OK?

Mr. Franklin: Max. _(Mr. Franklin pushes himself up and hugs his son.)_ Oh. Ooh. I'm fine Max. Thank you God. Thank you. Thank you. Ooh. You're alright.

Prue: Andy! _(She shakes him when she sees there's no blood, he slowly recovers and pushes himself onto his elbows wincing. Prue launches herself at Andy wrapping her arms around him and sobbing in relief.)_ But I saw you get... You're not bleeding.

Andy: _(He wraps his arms around her comfortingly.)_ It's okay, i'm okay. I'm not sure how i'm okay but i am.

Mr. Franklin: It's a miracle. Thank you... Thank you for protecting my son.

_Prue composes herself and stands up, pulling Andy with her._

Prue: I'm just glad it all worked out. Raise the boy well. _(Mr. Franklin looks at Prue in confusion.)_ What?

Mr. Franklin: There's somewhere we need to go. _(To Prue and Andy.)_ I'd like you to come with us.

_Scene: Cemetery. It's morning. Max and Mr. Franklin put two pink roses with ribbons side-by-side on Paulette's grave. Prue and Andy are stood behind them._

Mr. Franklin: I was so busy being angry at your mother for leaving, for not telling me her secret, your secret... It was like a... A weight on my heart. I hope you both can forgive me.

_Max looks at his dad for a second then hugs him._

_Scene: Manor. Attic. A toy train drives across the floor and Phoebe picks it up. Piper walks behind her carrying a few old teddies. Andy is carrying an entire box. They go to the little table which Prue is already sat at. Phoebe and Piper sit down and so does Andy once he's set down the box._

Prue: Can you believe that? Dad's old train.

Piper: I can't believe you. You get mad at me for chasing monsters on my own.

Andy: She wasn't exactly alone.

Prue: ...And I figured I could handle it when I realized they weren't demons, but I probably should have asked for help.

Phoebe: Even though that killed you, and it almost killed you both.

Prue: Live and learn.

Andy: _(Mutters.)_ Thank god.

Piper: Yeah, you didn't even get to say good-bye to Leo.

Phoebe: What is that supposed to mean?

Piper: I don't know. It's just weird. I felt like... He was holding something back from me.

Prue: Holding something back? What do you mean?

Piper: Who knows? It just seems like he wasn't telling me the whole story. Like... He had some secret he was afraid I couldn't handle.

Phoebe: Well that's his call... _(Prue and Piper give her a warning look.)_ Uh, assuming that he had a secret. Might not have.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: OK. OK. You don't have to beat it out of me. Leo is a Whitelighter. They're sort of guardian angels for witches. And they're not supposed to get involved with witches. But Leo couldn't help it. He fell in love with you and that broke all the rules and got him in all sorts of trouble. And even though he'll love you forever, you will probably never see him again.

_Everyone but Phoebe started laughing._

Piper: What? Phoebe, that's... That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Oh god. Don't be so silly. _(Piper tosses a doll at her.)_

Phoebe: That's me. Silly.

Piper: I gotta go get some more tea.

_She walks out of the attic._

Prue: Yeah. You know, Pheebs. With an imagination like that, you should be writing children's books or something.

Andy: And maybe when the baby comes you can read to them sometimes.

Phoebe: No. But I didn't... I didn't... Even think of that. Those are really good ideas.

_Phoebe moves the toy train to the 'throw' box._

Prue: Oh. Oh. _(Prue grabs the toy train and sets it on the floor.)_ That stays here.

Phoebe: Wait. I thought all of the toys were going to the salvation army.

Prue: Well, like you said. We should save some for our children.

Phoebe: Do I sense a hormonal shift here?

Prue: It's no big deal. I just had some time to think.

Phoebe: Yeah. In all that spare time of yours.

Prue: And I realize that I should maybe let go of the controls sometimes, and that a bit of dust won't hurt. Plus with Andy and you guys help we can protect them. I think that I'd make a great mom.

Andy: Wow that is a shift.

Prue: What can i say, i listened to what you said to Max and it struck a chord.

Phoebe: So, did you save Max or did Max save you?

_Prue doesn't answer and leans back into Andy who's sat behind her. Phoebe picks up the box and leaves._

Prue: Don't you ever get shot again, okay.

Andy: I'll try my best. _(He ducks his head down and meets her lips with his.)_


	7. Is There A Woogy In The House

_Scene: Manor. The manor shakes for a minute or so as an aftershock rips through the earth, knocking assorted items to the ground, and when it stops Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy run down the stairs._

Phoebe: Oh god. Not another after shock.

Prue: Yeah, well, at least they're getting smaller. What was the main one? 4.3?

Piper: The radio said 4.5.

_Andy walks into the kitchen to straighten it up, picking up fallen chairs on his way in, as the girls clean in the foyer. Piper picks up some fallen pictures, Prue picks up a fallen vase and collects the flowers spread over the floor and putting them back on the table and Phoebe straightens a picture of Grams. _

Phoebe: There you go Grams. Earthquakes give me the jeebies.

Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies?

Phoebe: Oh, you know. It's the comedy stylings of Prue Halliwell.

Piper: The only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes.

Prue: I don't like them, but I don't go running into my sisters nekkid screaming "Run for your life!" either.

Phoebe: Okay. That is such an exaggeration. I was wearing slippers. And are you sure i didn't hurt you? You fell pretty hard.

Prue: I'm fine. My point is, Andy saw more of you then he'd like to.

_They walk into the kitchen where Andy is putting things back in cupboards and Prue immediately halts in the doorway._

Prue: Okay, okay, okay. Does anybody smell that?

Andy: Yeah i'm not sure what it is.

Piper: I caught a whiff of it first thing this morning. I think it's coming from the basement.

Prue: Gas leak?

Piper: I don't know. I called someone to come out and check. They should be here any... _(Doorbell rings.)_ Now. I'll get it. _(She walks out of the kitchen to answer the door.)_

Prue: We're never gonna pull this off.

Phoebe: Everything's going to be fine.

Prue: Yeah, until the house blows up. Look, this Bucklands VIP specifically requested for the dinner party to be here. Now, Claire may have prodded me into agreeing, but the point is I did agree, and, and...

Andy: _(Walks over to her and pulls her into his arms.) _Stop worrying. It'll be okay.

Phoebe: Look nothing has changed. Piper's gonna cook a feast. I will serve with grace while you and Andy charm the guests and Claire will kiss your ass..._ (Piper coughs to get everyones attention as she enters the kitchen with the gas man.) _...tronomical talents.

Gas man: Morning ladies. Wow. That's the smell? _(Phoebe nods.)_ Doesn't really smell like gas.

Prue: Yeah, but if it is, we can't light the stove. No stove. No dinner.

_Andy pulls her to him again._

Piper: Relax. If we have to, I could have it cooked at the restaurant and brought here.

Gas man: Well, let me check it out and see what's up.

Piper: Great thanks. The basement is thataway. _(She points to the basement door.)_

Gas man: Okay.

_The gas man walks through the kitchen and into the basement._

Piper: Look Phoebe. He's going into the basement, alone.

Phoebe: Don't even start.

Prue: Yeah. What if, dare I say it, the boogeyman gets him.

Andy: The what?

Piper: I believe Phoebe pronounced it Woogyman, or was that just the buckteeth?

Phoebe: Okay. I was five years old, you guys.

Prue: Oh, so, what, now you're over it, which is why you haven't been down there in what? Eighteen years?

Phoebe: Okay, you guys were not there. It was real, it was...

Piper: A story. Grams told you she got rid of the Woogyman in the basement so you could sleep better.

_Cut to the basement. The gas man walks down the stairs and starts looking around. The room light goes out and he pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. He points it at the floor and sees a raised crack in the ground and kneels down to get a closer look. He grabs his screwdriver from his tool belt and pokes it into the crack. It appears as if something breaks in there and a dark dusty looking smoke rises out of the crack._

Gas man: What the... ?

Woogyman: You have freed me. And now you'll help take back the house.

_The Shadow enters his body and takes him over. He smirks and looks over to the stairs._

_Cut back to the kitchen. Piper's sifting through the mail, handing the majority of it to either Prue or Andy, when she comes across an unfamiliar name._

Piper: Who's Chanda Lier?

Phoebe: Oh, that's me. I ordered some CD's.

Piper: Using a fake name to score some free CD's. Isn't that a little dishonest?

Andy: Luckily it's not illegal.

Prue: Is Phoebe's dark side rearing it's ugly head?

Phoebe: I do not have a dark side thank you very much. And just because I protect the innocent, doesn't mean I have to be innocent all the time.

Piper: Ooh, I don't know. Still believing in the Woogyman is pretty innocent. It's so cute too.

Prue: Yeah, well, you didn't think it was so cute when we were all sharing a room which kept you up all night.

Phoebe: It was scary and it was real.

Prue: _(Sighs.) _Andy, are you still giving me a ride to Bucklands?

Andy: Yeah.

_The gas man walks into the kitchen._

Piper: So? What's the verdict?

Gas man: Bad.

Prue: _(Frustratedly.)_ Bad as in destroy my entire dinner party or bad as in you can fix it quickly, it'll just cost more than my entire education?

_Andy places his hand on her shoulder calmingly._

Gas man: By tonight, there will be no more problems.

_He returns to the basement._

Prue: Ookay, I'm off.

_She pulls Andy along with her and they both leave the kitchen._

Piper: Yeah, uh, I gotta go too. I'm going to the wine store. Here, for you. _(She passes Phoebe the remaining mail.)_

Phoebe: Thanks.

_Cut to the basement._

Gas man: _(Talking to the shadow.)_ Which one do you want?

Phoebe: _(Yells from the top of the attic stairs.)_ Uh, I'll just be upstairs if you need me.

_The shadow turns a round and points up to the kitchen door._

Shadow: Phoebe.

_The gas man nods._

_Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She picks up various items off of the floor. She stands up and looks at a crooked picture on the wall, she squints at it and straightens it with her powers slightly but not enough. Claire walks in the door._

Claire: Little down on the left.

_Prue whirls around to face her._

Prue: Thanks. _(She walks over to it and nudges it straight.)_ Uh, so, was this your first quake?

Claire: And hopefully my last. I prefer my ceilings above me. All right, this is the final guest list for tonight. All important clients to me, to Bucklands, and therefore to you. And at the top of the list...

_Claire passes her the sheet of paper with the guest list on and she scans it._

Prue: Professor Whittlesey. Didn't she just buy the Calder?

Claire: Well, her family did and they can afford to buy much, much more. And for whatever reason she's fascinated with your house, your job is to keep her happy.

_Professor Whittlesey knocks on Prue's door then enters her office._

Professor Whittlesey: Excuse me. Claire, I will be bringing a guest if that's all right.

Claire: Of course. Prue, tonight's gonna be five plus one.

Professor: It's your home then.

Prue: Yeah.

Claire: Oh, oh, oh. Prue Halliwell, Professor Whittlesey.

Professor Whittlesey: _(Smiles politely.)_ Beth. _(Shakes Prue's hand.)_ I can't tell you how excited I am to be spending an evening in a house with such history.

Prue: I understand you know a lot about the Halliwell history?

Professor Whittlesey: Well, I'm better versed on the house's structure than its inhabitants.

Claire: The Professor's tenured at Berkeley.

Professor Whittlesey: Architectural history. As a matter of fact I use your house as an example in one of my lectures.

Prue: Really? Well, do you mention the leaky roof and the limited hot water?

Professor Whittlesey: Well, the original house that stood on that spot was a masterpiece. But it had to be rebuilt after the earthquake of 1906 when it was completely destroyed.

Prue: That's right around the time my Great-Grandparents moved in.

Professor Whittlesey: Metaphysicists believe the land to be what they call a spiritual nexus.

Claire: But it's still standing after this morning's rumble. So, okay, gotta go, gotta go. _(Starts pushing Professor Whittlesay out the door then turns back.) _See you at seven. Plus one.

_They both walk out the door. Prue goes over to her desk, picks up the phone and calls Piper on her cell phone._

Piper: Hello?

Prue: Hey, how's my favourite sister?

_Cut to a wine store._

Piper: You want something, I know you want something.

Prue: Look, my boss just told me it's plus one. I am so sorry.

Piper: Plus one? But I've already bought... Ohh, whatever, you owe me. _(She stands in front of the wine she needs and hangs up. She looks at her list and someone takes the last bottle of wine just before she can get it, she turns around frustratedly.)_ Excuse me, that's ...

Guy: Calera Jensen, '93. Last bottle.

Piper: Mine. Um, look, why don't you try this. _(She picks up a different bottle of wine.)_ It's got a robust flavour, good nose, great vintage, it's probably better than the Calera.

Guy: I'm impressed. But why do you want it so bad?

Piper: Because it's got a great body. Look, I'm making coq au vin and I need that bottle more than you do.

Guy: Look, I'm sorry, but I've already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over and I was told that this was the bottle to get.

Piper: _(Sets the other wine back where she found it noisily.)_ Told?

Guy: Well, the woman who recommended this grew up in a vine-yard and she does know how to choose wine.

Piper: Yeah, well I grew up in a house with two sisters and I know how to do this. _(She throws out her hands and freezes him as he steps back to avoid her hands.)_ I can't. I can't use my powers for personal gain. But – but, it's not really personal gain exactly. Uh, damn! You can keep the wine. _(She storms out and the guy unfreezes and looks around for her.)_

_Scene: Halliwell Manor. Phoebe walks down the stairs and notices the picture of Grams's on the wall is crooked again so she straightens it._

Gas man: _(Yells from the basement.)_ Help me! Help me!

_Phoebe runs into the kitchen._

Phoebe: Where are you?

Gas man: Please help me!

_Phoebe runs over to the basement door but stays in the kitchen._

Phoebe: Uh, what's wrong?

Gas man: I-I fell. I think I might have sprained something, my ankle. I could really use a hand down here.

Phoebe: _(To herself)_ Right, a hand. I'm okay. _(Loudly.)_ Um, I'm coming.

_Phoebe goes to enter the basement and touches a picture on the wall. She is sucked into a premonition in which Grams is standing at the bottom of the stairs, in front of her is a swirling black mist._

**Little Phoebe: Grams?**

**Grams: Phoebe. Go back to bed, honey. Go on.**

_The premonition finishes._

Phoebe: The Woogyman. _(Yells down the stairs.)_ Uh, you know, I think I'm gonna just call somebody for some help.

Gas man: No, please. I need your help.

Phoebe: Okay. _(She hesitantly inches down the stairs and reaches the bottom where she looks around.)_ Hello? Where are you? _(He walks behind her. She whirls around.) _I thought you said you were...

Woogyman: Phoebe...

_She turns back around to see the Woogyman floating out of the crack._

Phoebe: No.

Woogyman: Your nightmares are true. I exist.

Phoebe: I'm a good witch. You can't take me.

Woogyman: You'll fight me at first. But in the end, you'll do everything I ask.

_The Woogyman floats over to Phoebe, surrounds her, and takes her over. She stops struggling, stands still and smirks._

_Cut to the manors front door. Piper is struggling to open the door with her hands full of groceries._

Piper: _(Ranting.)_ Don't worry. I can handle it all myself. It's me, the culinary pachyderm. _(As she walks through the door she gets a small electric shock.) _Phoebe? Maybe we should call someone to check the electricity too. _(Kit runs through Piper's legs and out the door.)_ Kit? Hey! Pheebs? _(She carries the groceries into the kitchen and as she sets them down the gas man stands behind her and startles her when she turns around.)_ God! You scared me. Is everything okay with the house.

Gas man: It will be.

Piper: Good. Could I get E.T.A.? Because I'm gonna have one very stressed out sister. Have you seen my sister? _(She steps back nervously and he stands close to her and grabs Piper by the arm then wrenches it behind her back an pushes her against the kitchen counter.)_ Hey! Phoebe! _(He reaches over for the carving fork but its slightly out of his reach.)_ Phoebe! _(Phoebe runs out of the basement and a baseball bat suddenly appears in her hand. She hesitates for a second then hits the guy over the head, knocking him unconscious.)_ Phoebe, he just-

Phoebe: It's okay, it's okay.

Piper: I thought he was gonna kill me. I didn't even have a chance to freeze him. Where'd you get the bat?

Phoebe: I don't know, it just sort of appeared.

Piper: What do you mean it appeared? Like you opened a closet and found it? Or appeared like you thought bat and there it was?

Pheobe: Yeah, door number two. I can't explain it, but something weird happened to me down in the...

Piper: What? Phoebe, spill. How'd you make the bat materialize?

Phoebe: Safety first, witchcraft later. We gotta call 911.

_Scene: Later, outside manor. The police and ambulance are there, including Darryl and Andy who is reading over the mans criminal record._

Andy: This doesn't track.

Morris: What's that?

Andy: I just got background on the gas man. He doesn't have a record, not even a parking ticket. A family man, church volunteer, Little League coach.

Darryl: When Good Coaches Go Bad. Next week on Fox.

_Prue rushes up to them._

Prue: Andy, what's going on?

Andy: Everything's fine. There was an incident a moment ago when the gas man was checking your house. Got a little rough with Piper.

_Prue nods at him then rushes up to house not hearing Andy call after her and steps inside, a small surge of electricity hitting her on her upper arm and stomach. She rubs her stomach briefly then goes in the living room._

Prue: Hey, Piper. Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Piper: No, forget it. I'm-I'm fine. He attacked me and then Phoebe stopped him. _(Turns to Phoebe.)_ Go on, show her.

Phoebe: I told you, I can't do it now.

Prue: Do what?

Piper: Phoebe has a new power. She thinks of something and "poof" it appears.

Phoebe: I just did it once.

Piper: And **it **saved my life. I would think that you would be thrilled. You've always wanted an active power.

Phoebe: Whatever.

Prue: Wait a second, time out. Our powers are supposed to progress, not grow at random. And if it did grow, I would think it would be premonition-esque. I smell Book of Shadows. Did you do something?

Phoebe: Okay, I just saved Piper's ass. Where were you?

Piper: Phoebe...

Phoebe: Prue's just pissy because this time she didn't get to play Wonder Woman. I'm not in the mood to soothe your ego. _(She stalks out the room.)_

Prue: Well, tonight's gonna be fun.

Piper: She'll be fine. Everything will be fine.

_Cut to the basement. Phoebe's walks down the stairs._

Phoebe: Thanks for my new power. _(She conjures a nailfile and turns her attention to her nails.)_

Woogyman: You must not fail me again. You must use your powers against your sisters.

Phoebe: _(Tearfully backing away.)_ Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt them.

Woogyman: Phoebe, you are not strong enough to fight me.

_As quickly as she falters she regains her stony gaze._

_Scene: Halliwell Manor. Time lapse. Basement. Phoebe's sat filing her nails wearing her evening dress._

Woogyman: It is almost time, Phoebe. Use your powers.

_She does as he says in her own way and turns her fingernails different colors._

_Cut to the kitchen. Piper goes to turn on the blender but as she touches it gets an electric shock._

Piper: Fu- Flour.

_Prue enters the kitchen wearing only a bathrobe._

Prue: There is lava water spewing from the shower heads. Did you turn off the water heater again?

Piper: No. No, I... _(She goes to turn on the food processor and it shocks her aswell.) _Ow! All right, the earthquake must have messed up the wiring or something. Try cooking a feast when your own kitchen is attacking you.

Prue: Just relax. We still have an hour before... _(The door bell rings and Piper looks down at her watch.)_

Piper: It's 7.00. How can that be? The-the-the clock on the microwave says... _(They look over at the clock on the microwave which reads 6:00 then it starts beeping and flashing then dims out.)_

Prue: Something weird is going on.

_Phoebe walks into the kitchen from the basement._

Phoebe: Is anyone going to answer that?

Piper: Phoebe?

Prue: Wait, am seeing things? Or did you just come from the basement? Wait, what about the Woogyman?

Phoebe: It's just a story remember. _(To Prue)_ You should probably finish getting ready.

_Cut to the foyer. Phoebe opens the door and stretches against the frame. Professor Whittlesey, Claire and Josh are stood there._

Phoebe: Welcome to Halliwell Manor. My name is Phoebe. I'll be your cruise director this evening.

_Cut back to the kitchen._

Piper: (to herself.) Everything is fine. This is fine. _(She tries to pour flour into a measuring cup but most of it falls over the side and onto the floor.)_ This is utter disaster. I am a good person. What did I do to deserve this?

_She throws the flour and jug onto the table and buries her face in her hands as the guy she met at the wine store enters._

Josh: Prue told me to give this to the chef. _(He holds out the bottle of Calera Jensen.)_

Piper: You!

Josh: Most people call me Josh. I, uh, wow, I work for Professor Whittlesey.

Piper: You're the plus one.

Josh: Aaand I stole your wine. Truce?

Piper: Calera Jensen. What a surprise.

Josh: Last bottle. Uh, you have flour on your... right... uh... _(Piper wipes her face with her sleeve but ends up getting more on her face.)_ Perfect. _(Josh walks out as Phoebe walks in.)_

Phoebe: Are you planning on feeding the people in the living room?

Piper: Of course. Um, I've got... what have I got?

_Piper spins around looking for something for Phoebe to take in but finds nothing._

Phoebe: What's in there? _(She walks over to a large covered roasting pan.)_

Piper: Duck medallions. But no, no. That's supposed to be part of dinner. Okay, now I guess it's an appetizer. Okay, go, go. Mingle. Mingle, mingle.

_Cut to the living room._

Professor Whittlesey: The manor's been beautiful restored, really quite magnificent. _(Prue enters the living room fully dressed with Andy behind her.)_

Claire: Prue, there you are.

_Phoebe enters carrying the tray of duck medallions._

Phoebe: Anyone hungry?

Claire: Well, what do we have here?

Phoebe: Duck medallion. _(She lifts the lid and a real duck is sat there.) _Sans medallions.

Prue: _(Forces a laugh.) _That's my sister, the magician. Usually it's a dove or a rabbit.

_A few of the guests including Professor Whittlesey laugh in the background._

_Cut to the kitchen. Piper is leaned over the stove trying to cook._

Piper: Lightly simmering. _(She turns on the hob where the pan is and instead of there being small flames, big flames shoot up and cover the entire pan. She jumps back and turns it completely off.)_ Okay, okay. Sabotage, I am being sabotaged.

Phoebe: _(Enters the kitchen and leans against a counter.) _What seems to be the problem?

Piper: There is something terribly wrong with the house. _(Brown, dirty water shoots up out of the drain in the sink and she spins around.) _Oh my God, oh my God, call a plumber. _(When Piper turns her back to try and stop the flooding, a knife appears in Phoebe's hand.)_ This is a complete and total disaster. _(Phoebe walks up behind Piper and looms over her shoulder.)_ Someone just kill me now and spare me the agony of clean up.

Phoebe: Ask and you shall receive.

_Just as Phoebe lifts the knife to plunge it into her back, Josh enters and it disappears._

Josh: Everything all right in here? _(He glances around the kitchen and sees the mess covering all the surfaces.)_ Do people pay you to do this?

Piper: Phoebe could you please escort Mr. Congeniality out of here please, now. And get Prue, tell her it's an emergency.

_Cut to Prue and Prof. Whittlesey who are walking around and talking. Andy is seen in the background talking to Claire._

Professor Whittlesey: There's no other house in the city quite like yours.

Prue: Because of its architecture?

Professor Whittlesey: Because of its location.

Prue: Right, you mentioned that Something about some sort of spiritual...

Professsor Whittlesey: Nexus. It's mythology really, but it's believed that when a geographical point is equal distance to the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power. _(The lights start flickering off and on.)_

Prue: Power failure. _(Bites her lip.)_ Um, I don't know what's going on but I apologize for any inconvenience.

_Phoebe walks up to them._

Phoebe: Prue, Piper needs you in the kitchen. Oh, don't worry I'll take very good care of your guests. _(Prue walks away inthe direction of the kitchen.)_ You came to see the house. Would you like to see the grand tour?

Professor Whittlesey: Mmm, hmm.

_Cut to the kitchen. Piper is on the floor flailing her arms and legs and squealing in the middle of the mess as Prue walks in._

Prue: Okay, aren't you the same girl who said and I quote "everything will be fine"? _(Prue rushes over helps her up off the floor.)_

Piper: Yep.

Prue: And?

Piper: It's not. I don't know what it is but it's like the house is possessed.

Prue: No, no, no. It is Phoebe and her new powers.

Piper: Look, I know she's been acting really weird lately but she wanted... I would argue if I could think of another option.

_Andy walks in to warn them to stop any supernatural talk before Claire walks in._

Claire: Uh, Prue? _(The duck waddles past her legs and she jumps.)_ Aahh! May I speak to you for a second?

Prue: Yes, I'll be out in one second, Claire. _(Claire walks back out past Andy.)_ What do we do?

Andy: What's going on?

Piper: I-I don't know. But I can't cook this meal, not in this kitchen. And-and it's too late to get it from Quake.

Prue: Okay, um, let's just end it now before it gets any worse. Be my wingmen?

Piper: Mmm hmm.

_They walk out of the kitchen and seconds later Professor Whittlesey and Phoebe walk in._

Professor Whittlesey: Really, I don't need to see the basement.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? It's the best part of the house. After you.

_Phoebe leads her into the basement._

_Cut to the foyer._

Claire: Well, as hostess, it's sometimes helpful to be present at the party.

Prue: Uh, Claire, I am so sorry but I'm gonna have to cut this evening short.

Piper: We're experiencing some technical difficulties.

Claire: What! Do you realize what you're doing?

Prue: Yes, and I think I'm doing it just in time.

Andy: I'm sorry, it's mostly my fault. _(The sisters look at him confused and he carries on.) _Since the earthquake pretty much every electrical appliance is shocking us and i want to get Prue out before she gets shocked.

Piper: There is a table waiting for all of you at Quake, on the house.

Prue: There is?

Piper: _(Whispers.)_ There will be. Where's Phoebe?

Josh: I think she's giving the professor a...

_The professor walks in behind Prue._

Professor Whittlesey: Tour. She showed me the bedrooms, the solarium, I found the basement particularly intriguing

Prue: Are you okay?

Professor Whittlesey: Fine.

Prue: Okay, dinner has been changed. We're having it somewhere else, okay?

Claire: _(Rushes up to the Professor.)_ Oh, Professor, I'm really sorry you didn't get to spend more time in the house.

Professor Whittlesey: My time was well spent.

_All of the guests walk outside and Piper and Andy grab their coats and join Prue halfway down the steps._

Claire: _(To Prue)_ I'm looking forward to hearing your explanation of tonight's event. Need a ride?

Prue: I just have to tie up a few loose ends here. I'll try to make it.

Claire: Try hard. _(They leave.)_

Piper: Now what?

Prue: Interrogation.

_Phoebe stands at the doorway watching them._

Phoebe: Are you looking for me?

Prue: Why are you doing this?

Phoebe: Because he asked me to.

Piper: Who asked you to?

_When Phoebe didn't respond Prue started storming up the steps, Andy behind her, not trusting Phoebe and wanting to keep Prue as safe as he could_

Prue: Okay, that is it. We need to...

_As she got to the doorway an electric forcefield stopped her from entering and threw her and Andy backwards. They flew across the yard, Andy hitting the ground first and Prue landing heavily on top of him. She rolled off him and gasped in pain as she hit the floor as Andy pushed himself up and quickly checked she was okay._

Andy: Are you okay?

Piper: Oh, Prue! Andy! Are you okay? Phoebe, what's wrong with you? Why won't you let us in?

Phoebe: _(Her cold demeanor faltered for a second.)_ No, you can't, you shouldn't. You don't live here anymore! _(In a deep demonic voice.)_ He does. _(With a flick of her hand she closes the door.)_

_Scene: Hospital room. It's morning. Prue is sat on the bed in a hospital gown and Andy is sat in the chair._

Prue: Andy, i'm fine now, can we just get out of here.

Andy: You got thrown across the yard.

Prue: So did you.

Andy: But I didn't throw up and i'm not pregnant.

Prue: That was hours ago and it makes no difference.

Andy: Argue all you want, we're staying for a few more hours so we know you're both okay.

_At that moment Piper walks in._

Piper: Hey, how are you now?

Prue: _(Frustrated sigh.)_ I'm fine, did you get in?

Piper: Nope. Not even a brick got through.

Prue: Okay. We have been up all night. You've tried everything, right? _(Piper nods.)_ If our powers can't get us into the house, what can?

Andy: Why don't you just let me try?

Prue: _(Waves him away dismissively.)_ You know, yesterday I got shocked when I walked through the front door.

Piper: Me too.

Andy: I didn't. Maybe it means i can get in.

Prue: Forget about it.

Piper: Do you think that's when this all started?

Prue: Define this. Our house has turned against us and so has our sister.

Piper: This is more than just Phoebe. She said that he told her to do this. So, who is he and what does he want with Phoebe?

Prue: Maybe that's the problem, we've been focusing on Phoebe. Maybe that's not the point.

Piper: Then what is?

Prue: Location. Whatever has the house, has her too. And it's not letting us in for a reason.

Piper: And we can't get to the Book of Shadows to find out what it is. So we know nothing.

Prue: Yes, we do. There's someone who knows the house better than we do. Come on. _(She stands up at the same time as Andy.)_

Andy: Where do you think you're going?

Prue: To find some answers, and you're going to go to work. _(He attempts to argue but she stops him.) _I'm going to be with Piper all day and she won't let me do too much.

Piper: I promise.

_Andy sighs but concedes._

_Cut to inside the Halliwell manor. Phoebe's dialling the phone and walks around, as she does the wallpaper falls of the walls and the window's shatter._

Phoebe: Yes, I would like a pizza delivered to my home. Well, whenever you do open, then. I don't care what you put on the thing. Just make sure somebody delivers it. 1329 Prescott St. I'll be waiting.

_Scene. Outside a University. The police are leading Professor Whittlesey away in handcuffs. Piper sees Josh watching and goes up to him._

Piper: Hey, what happened?

Josh: Uh, I don't know. Professor Whittlesey had just begun her seminar when she turned and suddenly started choking me. If one of her students hadn't pulled her off...

Piper: Oh my God, are you okay?

Josh: Yeah, I just uh, don't know why she snapped like that.

Prue: Okay. Josh do you know anything about what she said to Claire? Something about a spiritual nexus?

Josh: She brought that up? Wow, the professor usually doesn't go in for that sort of metaphysical mythology.

Prue: Yeah, well, you know Claire, once she gets her claws into something, she can't seem to forget about it.

Josh: You know, I've met people like that. _(He glances over at Piper.)_ A spiritual nexus is a point of incredible energy.

Prue: Equidistant from the five spiritual elements.

Josh: That's right. The place or thing that could be swayed either way.

Piper: Either way?

Josh: Yeah. Either to be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil. Uh, look ladies, I'm gonna follow her and make sure she's okay. Feel free to browse around our office if you think it will help. _(He walks away.)_

_Cut to the office. The sisters are looking at a map of San Francisco spread out on the desk, there's string and stickers spread on top, Piper picks up the string and Prue the stickers._

Prue: Okay, to find a way back in, we have to know what we're up against. The professor said that a true spiritual nexus sits equidistant from the five basal elements. So, that's earth, fire, water, wood and metal.

Piper: Okey-dokey. Equidistant. Here is the manor.

Prue: All right. _(Prue sticks a circular sticker on it and Piper sets one end of the string there and indicates with it when she finds a relevant place.)_ Uh, the Bay, water. _(Prue sticks another dot on the map.)_

Piper: Natural hot springs?

Prue: Fire. _(Sticks another circular dot where Piper indicates.)_ What about wood? That park that mom used to take us to. Kenwood.

Piper: Named after the type of tree that grew there when it was still a forest. _(She indicated with the string and Prue sticks another dot there.)_

Prue: Okay. Three out of five. Earth.

Piper: Twin Peaks. Highest point in the city. _(Indicates and Prue sticks another dot on the map.)_

Prue: And last but not least, metal.

Piper: Tiffany's.

Prue: Cute. Natural metal. Okay, fourth grade field trip, we panned for gold. Where was that?

_Piper points to a place with the string and Prue sticks a dot on it. Prue then picks up a sharpie and a ruler and connects the dots. They both stand back and it clearly shows a pentagram surrounding the manor._

Piper: Our house was built in the centre of a pentagram.

Prue: Looks like it's not just on a spiritual nexus, but a wiccan one as well. Which means it's a battleground for good and evil.

Piper: And what happens when evil gets the house?

Prue: It spreads. We'd have to check the Book of Shadows to be sure, but I bet that there's a reason why our family built the house there. To reclaim the spot for good.

Piper: And now I'm thinking evil wants it back.

Prue: Yeah, and it's taking Phoebe with it.

_Scene: Outside Halliwell Manor. Darryl and Andy get out of their car._

Darryl: Why's it feel like I live here?

_Across the road they see two neighbours arguing, one was more passive while the other was tossing garbage cans around._

Andy: Which one do you want?

Darryl: _(Gestures to the arguing neighbors.)_ I'll take that one. I could use a change of scenery.

Andy: Meet you back here.

_Darryl walks over the street as Andy walks up the stairs to the manor, not knowing what Phoebe would do when she saw him. He reached the door and as he goes to open the door it swings open and Phoebe stands on the other side staring at him hungrily._

Phoebe: Hello, Inspector.

Andy: Phoebe. Hey, I stopped by to...

Phoebe: Just in time. I think there might be a gas leak and I'm home all alone. Do you think you could look it over?

Andy: _(Thinks it over and decides to try anything to get into the manor.)_ Sure. _(He steps forward hesitantly expecting the same shock and is surprised when he walks inside with nothing happening.)_

Phoebe: It's down in the basement.

_She follows him into the house, waves her hand and closes the door._

_Cut to Morris. Prue and Piper get out of the car and walk over to him._

Darryl: So, he came out of his house, walked over here and started throwing things?

Neighbour: No, not out of his house, out of the Halliwell's.

Darryl: Really?

Piper: Hey, Morris. Neighbourhood watch?

Darryl: Had a woman brought into the station house today. Wasn't feeling too well, spent last night at your house. Professor Beth Whittlesey.

Prue: Is she okay?

Darryl: Not at the moment. She's under observation. Andy said you were in hospital last night, you okay?

Prue: Yeah i'm fine.

_The angry neighbour pushes the passive neighbour._

Passive Neighbour: Paul, what the hell's the matter with you?

Paul: Nothin'.

Darryl: I'm occupied right now. Andy would like to ask you a few questions. He's inside.

_Prue and Piper eye's widen and they rush over to the manor._

Prue: Damnit, I told him not to.

Piper: Wait, if Andy is in the house and Paul was in the house, there must be a way for us to get in.

Prue: We better hope so otherwise there's no way to get to the Book of Shadows. _(The door opens and Andy stands there for a moment talking to Phoebe. Prue and Piper duck down behind a bush.)_ Freeze them.

Piper: No, wait.

_Piper waits till Andy walks through the door then throws up her hands and freezes time. They walk up to the house as they talk._

Prue: What was that?

Piper: The house is letting him out, right? This is the only second its guard is down.

Prue: Good point.

Piper: Thank you.

_They slip past a frozen Andy inside the manor and see Phoebe frozen._

Prue: Oh my. She's frozen.

Piper: Good.

Prue: No, no, no. Remember, our powers don't work on good witches.

Piper: Oh, that means she's...

Prue: We've lost her. Let's go get her back. Run.

Piper: What about Andy?

Prue: _(Frowning.) _I'll talk to him later.

_They run up the stairs and time unfreezes._

_Cut back to outside. Morris is trying to split the two neighbors up. Andy storms up to them, his face stony._

Darryl: Wanna give me a hand here, partner? _(Andy kicks over a trashcan and pulls out his gun pointing it at them.) _Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andy! _(Darryl grabs him by the arm and throws him on the ground yanking his gun out of his hand.)_ What the hell was that?

Andy: Huh? I have no idea.

_Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue's flipping through the Book of Shadows while Piper paces._

Piper: Faster would be good.

Prue: _(Slams the book shut.)_ There is nothing here. We don't even know what we're fighting.

Piper: Our sister.

_Prue sighed and grabbed Piper's hands, forcing her to stop pacing and stand still._

Prue: No, it's more than that. All right, when in doubt, start at the beginning. What happened first?

Piper: Gas man attacked me.

Prue: Before that.

Piper: The earthquake, which is why the gas man was here to check the leak in the basement.

Prue: And before Professor Whittlesey freaked out she took a tour of the house including the basement.

Piper: _(Squeaks.) _Ohh.

Prue: Noises don't help.

Piper: The gas man said that's where Phoebe was. And we know she's been down there.

Prue: No, Piper, it was just a story.

Piper: Are you so sure? We've seen monsters and demons from the past and future. How can you be so sure that Phoebe's childhood monster isn't real?

Prue: The Woogyman in the basement?

Piper: Phoebe swore she saw something down there. And that's when Grams started telling us the story...

Prue: Of how to destroy it.

Piper: And there was an earthquake that night too, remember? So maybe that's how it gets out.

Prue: We've been looking in the wrong place. How to vanquish the demon isn't in the Book of Shadows, it's in Grams' story.

Piper: So it wasn't a story, it was a spell?

Prue: All right, the Woogyman is a real demon, so Phoebe was right. Now how did it go?

Piper: Uh, something about a Woogyman and Grams fought it.

Prue: That's it? That's all that you remember?

Piper: Well, don't you remember anything?

Prue: I-I-I remember that it was sort of like a rhyme, sounded like a children's song.

Piper: Well, we better figure it out fast or we're gonna have a whole lot... _(Piper opens the attic door and Phoebe's stood there waiting. The youngest grabs the middle sister and pushes her out the attic slamming the door shut and locking it. Piper banged on the door repetitively yelling her sister's name.)_ Prue! Prue!

_As Piper attacks the door a machete appears in Phoebe's hand._

Phoebe: Any fantasies about how you want to die?

Prue: Phoebe, listen to me. This isn't you.

Phoebe:_ (Stepping towards her brandishing the weapon.)_ Give the girl a prize.

Piper: Prue!

Prue: Look, whoever is doing this hasn't completely beaten you, otherwise we would be dead by now.

Phoebe: Really?

Piper: Phoebe!

Prue: Phoebe, you are stronger than him.

Piper: I mean it! _(She continues to bang on the door.)_

Phoebe: No, I wasn't. That's why he chose me. _(Her voice once again turns deep and demonic.)_ But now I'm stronger than you.

_She raises the weapon to swing it at her and Prue squints her eyes sending Phoebe flying across the room. Prue rushes over to the door, opens it and her and Piper run down the stairs into the foyer. Piper slams open the front door._

Prue: Piper, where are you going?

Piper: It's not just Phoebe we're fighting, it's the house, it's everything.

Prue: Piper, don't! _(Piper tries to step out of the house but the electric forcefield that had stopped Prue entering, stopped Piper exiting and threw her across the foyer. Prue rushed over and helped her up.)_ Oh, God. Are you okay?

Piper: No, and neither are you. We're locked in this house and our sister's trying to kill us.

_Scene: Manor. Solarium. Prue and Piper are stood in there talking._

Prue: All right, the answer must be in Grams' Woogyman story.

Piper: Which neither one of us remembers.

Prue: Well, we have to keep trying.

_Cut to the attic. Phoebe stirs, rushes out of the attic and goes downstairs. She stops halfway when she hears Prue and Piper talking._

Piper: There has to be a way out of here.

Prue: We have tried everything, Piper. Besides the only way to help Phoebe is from inside.

_Phoebe grins and walks towards the basement._

Piper: Help her kill us maybe.

Prue: Yeah, well we have to keep trying.

Phoebe: _(Yells from the basement.)_ Prue! Piper! Help me!

Prue: Do you think...

Phoebe: Please, you gotta help me. Down in the basement.

Piper: Trap.

Prue: Yeah, well, what else can we do?

Piper: We could not go to the basement. I'd vote for that.

Prue: Grams must have thought that this evil might come back so that's why she told us the story.

Piper: Well, how do we remember the words? I never even believed in the Woogyman.

Prue: No, but Phoebe did. She knows the story by heart.

Piper: Something tells me she's not in the mood to share.

Prue: All right, we know that the source of his power is in the basement. So, if we can weaken him, maybe we can weaken his hold on Phoebe, at least long enough for her to tell us the spell.

Piper: How do we do that? We don't even know what it is or how to fight it.

Phoebe: Help! Please, I need you.

_The two sisters walk into the kitchen._

Prue: Okay. We have no choice. So, we're gonna need a...

Piper: Light. _(Prue gets a torch out of a drawer.)_ No. **The** light. Grams's story, remember? She said something about using it to guide you through the shadow. Or was it to the shadow?

Prue: That doesn't make sense, using a light to find the shadows? Shadows retreat from the light... And thrive in the darkness. Kind of like this.

Piper: Or in the basement. Maybe that's what we're fighting, Prue, a shadow.

Prue: Okay, let's fight it.

_They walk into the basement and down the stairs._

Piper: Phoebe?

Prue: Oh, there, see that?

_The shadow swirls in front of them for them both to see._

Phoebe: _(From the top of the stairs.) _What took you so long?

_The two sisters whirl around and Prue telekinetically slams the door shut._

Prue: One evil at a time. Come on, we don't have a lot of time. Okay, uh, freeze it.

_Piper throws up her hands to freeze it but nothing happens._

Piper: It's not working. Can't you, uh...?

_Prue tries to move it but again nothing happens._

Prue: My power's not working on it either. _(Phoebe pushes the basement door open and they whirl around to talk to her.)_ Phoebe, you've got to listen to us.

Phoebe: You're in no position to tell me what to do. _(She conjures up a large kitchen knife.)_

Prue: Remember Grams' story? The one about the Woogyman? About the light?

Piper: Come on, Phoebe, try.

Phoebe: I can't. Don't make me. Don't like the basement.

Woogyman: It's no use. Your sister's evil now.

Prue: Come on, Phoebe. You've got to fight it. You're good._ (Phoebe goes to step forward and touches the picture on the wall and recieves the same premonition as before with Grams in it.) _Phoebe, please, remember the story. What did Grams say?

Piper: Hurry, Phoebe, please.

Phoebe: "I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell."

Prue: Keep it going, Phoebe.

_Phoebe steps down the stairs as she chants._

Phoebe: "Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night."

_The Woogyman yells as he disappears back into the crack in the floor and it closes up. All the places in the manor that had deteriorated under the influence of evil returned to their previous state. Phoebe sinks down on the stairs and drops her head in her hands as her sisters sit down next to her and hug her._

_Scene: Josh's office. Piper knocks on his door._

Piper: Anybody home?

Josh: Office hours aren't until five. _(He looks up and sees Piper.)_ Piper, what are you doing here?

Piper: I just came by to see how you... Professor Whittlesey was doing.

Josh: She seems better. She hasn't choked anybody lately.

Piper: Good. So you'd say she's back to normal?

Josh: Yeah, although she's been censured for her behaviour. Has to sit before the university board, and for now, it looks like I'm covering the classes.

Piper: Oh, that's too bad. I mean, I don't mean you. I mean...

Josh: I know what you mean. Oh, by the way, I have something for you. _(He turns around and picks up a bottle of wine then holds it out to her.)_

Piper: _(She takes it and reads the label.)_ Calera Jensen '93.

Josh: Battles have been waged over this wine.

_They both laugh softly._

Piper: Not today, I'm too tired. It's actually very nice.

Josh: Don't sound so surprised, you know I am capable of a kind act or two.

Piper: That's good to know. _(She waves goodbye then walks out.)_

_Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy are cleaning up the mess that Prue and Phoebe had made in their battle._

Andy: So, it's only a two week suspension.

_Prue rubs his hand sympathetically._

Piper: It doesn't seem fair, it wasn't even your fault.

Prue: Well, what was he gonna do? Plead shadow?

Piper: Anyway, everyone seems to be back to normal but that doesn't erase their actions.

Prue: Yeah, well, I wish it did, it could get me off Claire's bad side, as if she has a good one.

Phoebe: I'm beginning to wonder if I have a good one. _(Everyone stares at her.)_ Well, I am. I mean, up until now, I didn't even think I had a dark side. I mean, not any more so than anyone else.

Prue: Yeah, well the important thing is the good side won out.

Andy: On all counts.

Phoebe: Yeah, but I must have been more susceptible than either one of you, otherwise he wouldn't have chosen me, right? Right.

Piper: You were the only one that was born in the house, that makes you more connected to it. That spiritual nexus thing.

Phoebe: That's exactly my point. I could go either way. Good or evil. Kinda freaky. I do have to tell you I am gonna miss that new power though. It was so fun. Sorry about hurting you though Prue, you too Andy.

_Andy just shrugs._

Prue: It's okay, it wasn't really you.

Piper: Um, if Grams put away the shadow and it came back...

Prue: Means it can come back again. Okay, it's time. Every witch before us has added to the Book of Shadows. We need to warn who comes next. It's our turn.

Phoebe: Who should do it?

_Prue hands her a pen and they flip open the book to a blank page and she starts writing._

_Scene. Prue and Andy's bedroom. They're lay in bed. Andy's asleep with his arm sprawled over Prue who is awake with one hand on her swollen stomach. Prue sits up suddenly and looks down at her stomach in shock. Andy stirs as the movement disrupts his sleep._

Andy: _(Sleepily.)_ Baby, you okay? _(He sits up straight when she doesn't reply.) _Prue?

_He puts his hand on the side of her face gently and she looks at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

Prue: The baby kicked.

Andy: Really?

_She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach and they wait for a moment and nothing happens._

Prue: I swear they did.

Andy: I'm sure if they did it just, they'll do it again in the morning.

_He leans over and kisses her then lies down again, she lies back down and shifts into a more comfortable position with his arm draped over her stomach. Her eyes start closing then snap open again and she shakes Andy._

Prue: They're doing it again!

_She grabs his hand and once again places it on her stomach. This time he feels it._

Andy: Oh my god, that's amazing.

Prue: This is the first time we've felt the baby kick.

Andy: This is the happiest moment of my life so far. _(He leans down and kisses her stomach then sits up straight and kisses her on the mouth.) _I love you so much.

Prue: I love you too.


End file.
